<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agony by Bonniemary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896936">Agony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary'>Bonniemary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Hunt: The New Generation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Various Mythology, Western European &amp; Related Occult Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Violence, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nipple Piercings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведьма и фэйри-полукровка порознь осваивают новые знания и умения, заводят новые знакомства, а в конце концов, разумеется, снова встречаются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Hunt: The New Generation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В список предупреждений еще нужно добавить бессмысленное и беспощадное описание шмоток, но я не придумала, как это сказать на английском :р<br/>Ну и как обычно: очень плохо, но потом все-таки становится чуть лучше.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> – Стой!..</p>
<p>Трой еще успел увидеть ее перепуганную мордашку, а потом гребаный портал дернул будто изнутри, выворачивая наизнанку, и все исчезло. Осталась только рука, которая держала крепко, не вывернешься.</p>
<p>А потом он упал – на пол, слишком гладкий и твердый, и это было больно, охренеть как больно, и хотелось свернуться клубком и скулить, и не двигаться какое-то время, так больно.</p>
<p>Но вместо этого Трой зачем-то выпрямился, насколько это возможно было сидя на коленях, глянул на эту – Сафир, фэйри, назвалась сестрой, и лицо у нее, лицо точно похоже, до ужаса просто, – и прохрипел:</p>
<p>– А потерянных и найденных родственников разве не положено как-то иначе приветствовать?.. Над сестринскими поцелуями еще стоит конкретно поработать.</p>
<p>– Очень смелый, – она улыбнулась, ярко и весело. Потом наклонилась, схватила его за правую руку и…</p>
<p>Трой даже не понял, что кричит. Не сообразил, что тошнотворный хруст – это его собственные кости в руке, и боль, по сравнению с которой все предыдущее сразу незначительным оказалось – это все она сделала, гребаная тварь, сука, сестренка…</p>
<p>– Послушай меня очень внимательно, – ее голос пробивался сквозь боль, сквозь мутное недоверие – не с ним, все это с кем-то другим происходит, и надо проснуться поскорее, нет-нет-нет, такого просто не может быть, нереально... – Я постараюсь с первого раза объяснить, но если не дойдет – повторим.</p>
<p>Ее рука была в волосах, растирала затылок, и это было почти ласково, должно было утешать, успокаивать.</p>
<p>– У нас с тобой целая куча дел, братишка, медлить нельзя. Мы должны как следует поработать, чтобы все получилось правильно.</p>
<p>Он сглотнул раз, другой, пытаясь удержать внутри давнишний обед, но слюна вдруг сделалась кислой, тягучей, горло сдавило изнутри, и его стошнило. Прямо перед ней, перед этой королевой сук, унизительно и мерзко, и пока он кашлял и отплевывался, она только хмыкнула.</p>
<p>– Ничего, так бывает. Наверное, все из-за портала – сама их терпеть не могу!</p>
<p>– Ты сказала… что сломаешь кость… если я еще раз назову тебя…</p>
<p>Она сломала предплечье возле сустава. Лучевая кость, он даже вспомнил, как это называется. Рука мгновенно онемела, сделалась тяжелой, и пришлось поддержать ее, прижать к груди как можно ближе, будто так можно было хоть как-то унять боль.</p>
<p>– Да, я помню! – бодро сообщила Сафир. – Просто решила, что будет полезно! Много уроков, трудно усвоить все сразу, но мы будем двигаться постепенно!</p>
<p>– Что тебе от меня нужно? – Трой попытался отодвинуться подальше, но Сафир вцепилась рукой в волосы, удержала его на месте.</p>
<p>Они перенеслись в… ну, это можно было назвать холлом. Огромный коридор с единственной дверью в дальнем конце, мраморный пол, панели из какого-то камня на стенах, сверкающие люстры на потолке. Больше всего место было похоже на какой-то дворец, а еще здесь было холодно. Или, может, его просто начало трясти от боли и шока.</p>
<p>– Самую малость, – она обхватила его лицо ладонями, бесцеремонно крутила и рассматривала, и то, что видела, Сафир очень нравилось. – Так странно: ты вроде бы наш, но совсем чужой. Я вижу в тебе магию, но она спит слишком крепко и просыпается только если растревожить хорошенько. Мы займемся этим! – она будто шоколадный торт на завтрак обещала, или безлимитный запас алкоголя, или что-то такое же восхитительное и запретное. – Будем искать твою магию, а как только найдем – я научу тебя ей пользоваться, сколько бы времени это ни заняло!</p>
<p>Ну только в ладоши не хлопала от восторга.</p>
<p>Отчаянье, Трой вспомнил. И казалось бы, что может быть хуже, чем такие перспективы на будущее?</p>
<p>– Отпусти меня, – выплюнул он. Попытался – что там Пепел про силу говорила? Нужно взять ее всю, собрать по капле и швырнуть в Сафир, заставить ее делать то, что он хочет, что ему нужно…</p>
<p>– Ох, нет! – она захихикала. – Так не пойдет!</p>
<p>А потом снова поцеловала, жестко толкнулась языком внутрь, вцепилась в прокушенную губу и потянула ее зубами, выдавливая кровь. Потом отстранилась и объявила:</p>
<p>– Ты убил кузину Элизабет, потому что она была тупой овцой. Это ж надо было – не проверить ничего толком, использовать бедняжку-ведьму и не подстраховаться самой! Идиотка побежала выполнять приказ, но даже справок не навела! Я даже рада, что ты ее убил, эта дура получила по заслугам! У нас с тобой все по-другому будет, нормально. Я все знаю про тебя, братишка, и не позволю больше никого убить.</p>
<p>Она толкнула его вниз, потом повернула на спину и поставила колено на грудь. Прижала так, что Трой почувствовал, как двигаются обломки поломанных ребер под кожей. Захрипел, слабо затрепыхался, пытаясь ее спихнуть, но Сафир только отмахнулась.</p>
<p>– Не дергайся.</p>
<p>Она вынула булавку из отворота на платье и уколола палец, прижала Трою ко рту, смешивая их кровь.</p>
<p>– Один знакомый показал мне, что кровь – это прекрасный инструмент для того, чтобы отследить кого угодно, даже заклятого врага. А другой знакомый объяснил, что кровь – гораздо больше, чем инструмент. Кровь всегда живая: она может показать тебе то, что владелец пытается скрыть, она может оживить и может убить. Но об этом мы еще поговорим!</p>
<p>Сафир запрокинула ему голову и нарисовала на горле какие-то знаки, нацарапала кончиком ногтя и собственной кровью. Трой лежал неподвижно: сил уже не осталось с ней бороться. И сам не заметил, когда фэйри его отпустила, поднялась на ноги.</p>
<p>– Ну вот! Теперь у нас все будет отлично!</p>
<p>Она хлопнула в ладони и позвала:</p>
<p>– Эмили! Поди сюда!</p>
<p>Вторая фэйри появилась мгновенно, будто сквозь стену прошла. А может, так и было, он не следил. От боли перед глазами все расплывалось, дышать все труднее становилось.</p>
<p>– Это он? – Эмили тоже была светловолосая и крошечная. Наклонилась над ним и смотрела с заботой, будто действительно переживала. – Похож на тебя…</p>
<p>– Похож, – согласилась Сафир, – но я все равно красивее!</p>
<p>– Разумеется, – согласилась та, подняла руку и поводила над Троем, вроде ощупала, но на самом деле ни разу не прикоснулась. – Ты ему два ребра сломала и руку. Или нет, ребра раньше были, здесь переломы давние…</p>
<p>– А ты, значит, хороший полицейский? – собственный жалкий голос Трой с трудом признал. Лежать на спине было неудобно, грудь будто чем-то тяжелым придавили. Надо было перевернуться, и он попытался, но Эмили его в плечо толкнула, остановила.</p>
<p>– И легкое мне это не нравится, кажется, разрыв…</p>
<p>Вот поэтому дышать было так неудобно! Но он все пытался, воздух ртом хватал, и кажется, постанывал тихонько, но плевать, больно-больно-больно, как же, черт возьми, больно!..</p>
<p>– Так чего ты ждешь? Залечи все! – приказала Сафир.</p>
<p>Эмили снова протянула руку, что-то пробормотала и боль исчезла. В один момент, и Трой даже испугался – не может такого быть, чтобы секунду назад все плохо было, а теперь и дышать может, и двигаться!</p>
<p>Он перекатился на бок, сел.</p>
<p>– Поднимайся и иди за мной, – скомандовала Сафир. Развернулась и зашагала по коридору. Даже не оборачивалась, была уверена, что второй раз повторять не надо. Трой покосился на Эмили: она критически осматривала беспорядок на полу, который он оставил после себя.</p>
<p>– На твоем месте я бы делала, что она говорит, – не глядя на него пробормотала она.</p>
<p>И, черт возьми, вариантов особо и не было. Звук, с которым кость сломалась, он еще долго не забудет.</p>
<p>Сафир привела его в спальню. Огромная кровать, какие-то финтифлюшки повсюду… окна! Он сразу попытался разобраться, где они и что за дом, но за окнами было темно, будто ночью.</p>
<p>– Это твоя комната, – объявила фэйри, – и я запрещаю тебе выходить за порог. Это понятно?</p>
<p>Разумеется, он покивал, только чтобы отстала.</p>
<p>– Я понял.</p>
<p>– Отлично, – она улыбнулась. – А теперь раздевайся.</p>
<p>Это было несколько… преждевременно.</p>
<p>– А тебе не кажется, что мы должны сначала поужинать вместе, или, скажем, хоть немного поговорить? Узнать друг друга получше и все такое…</p>
<p>Она подошла к нему, ухватила свитер обеими руками и разодрала его, точно ткань была не толще бумаги. Трой попятился, втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы – что дальше? Она всю его одежду так же разорвет? Разорвет его самого, если ей что-то не понравится?</p>
<p>– Что это? – Сафир с любопытством уставилась на зеленые пятна на коже. Провела по ним пальцем – руки у нее были теплые, человеческие, он только сейчас заметил. Как-то неправильно это было: эта гадина должна холодной как лягушка казаться, и чтобы от каждого прикосновения дергаться хотелось, а не замирать, пока она его гладит. Вот черт.</p>
<p>– Это лекарство, – сообщил Трой, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Такая специальная штука… впрочем, я сам точно не знаю. Жжется просто охренительно.</p>
<p>– Смой это все, – скомандовала она. – Ванная комната там.</p>
<p>Ах, вот оно что. Если она хотела, чтобы он принял душ, могла бы просто попросить!</p>
<p>В ванной Трой первым делом захлопнул дверь и потянулся к замку, которого не оказалось.</p>
<p>– Блядь, – шепотом выругался он. Огляделся вокруг, сам не понимая, что ищет. Камера, в которой его заперли ведьмы, была темной и пустой, а тут было слишком много всяких разных предметов, но он уже чувствовал – абсолютно бессмысленных. Как издевка.</p>
<p>Он подошел к раковине, приоткрыл дверцу настенного шкафчика и обнаружил привычные, знакомые вещи. Несколько упаковок безопасных бритв, пена для бритья, зубная щетка и паста – «Сделает вашу улыбку сияющей!», а еще дезодорант, какие-то лосьоны…</p>
<p>Она приготовилась основательно. Может быть, не сама, попросила эту вторую, которая лечить умела…</p>
<p>Трой покрутил правой рукой, размял запястье. Может, показалось? Пепел сказала – иллюзия. Она кричала и плакала, и с ужасом смотрела на собственные ладони. Он знал, что магическая клятва убивает тех, кто посмеет ее нарушить, но никогда не задумывался, как именно. Представлял что-то более молниеносное, мгновенное и безболезненное. Когда просто перестаешь существовать.</p>
<p>Так вот, к иллюзиям. Как их отличить от реальности? И что делать дальше?</p>
<p>Он медленно стряхнул с плеч пальто, испачканное в земле, засохшей крови оборотней и теперь еще – в рвоте. Жаль, оно ему так нравилось…</p>
<p>Испорченные свитер и футболка тоже полетели на пол. Эмили была так любезна, что залечила и давнишние синяки и ссадины, никаких следов на коже не осталось. Наверное, стоило поблагодарить ее за это, завести полезные знакомства… здесь должны быть еще какие-то люди, то есть, конечно, фэйри, и он будет милым с ними, попытается подружиться, будет улыбаться им и говорить… что-нибудь. Что они хотят услышать.</p>
<p>Что угодно, что поможет ему сбежать.</p>
<p>Сафир, по крайней мере, не собирается его убивать.</p>
<p>Эта мысль успокаивала, и, если повторить ее много раз, наверное, можно было поверить.</p>
<p>Вода в душе была горячая, это уже радовало. И ее было много, не то что тонкая струйка слегка теплой воды на старой лодке, и дешевая жидкая бурда «шампунь плюс мыло: два в одном», нет, здесь с туалетными принадлежностями было все в порядке. Можно даже сказать, в избытке: Трой понюхал пару флаконов и выбрал тот, что пах приятнее.</p>
<p>И полотенца были – мягкие, белоснежные с каким-то гербом, вышитым золотыми нитками. Он вытянул с полки сразу два: одно завернул вокруг бедер, другим начал вытирать волосы, развернулся – и чуть не наткнулся на Сафир.</p>
<p>Или, может, получится ее соблазнить.</p>
<p>Судя по тому, как смотрела, шансы были. Не настолько высокие, будь она человеком, но все же приличные. Было в ее лице что-то слишком сосредоточенное, какой-то сухой, академический интерес.</p>
<p>Она вроде как однажды разнесла трактир на Бенедиктской. Но тот парень, Крис, говорил, что она сидит в клетке…</p>
<p>– Я принесла тебе одежду, – она держала в руках аккуратно сложенную стопку темной ткани, но уронила все на пол, стоило только Трою потянуться.</p>
<p>Бросила нарочно.</p>
<p>Ладно, возможно, это будет задачка не из легких – чертова сука любила бить кулаком без предупреждения, и вот еще, он так и не понял, почему в тонком стройном теле силы было как у огромного качка, но это все потом, как-нибудь разберется.</p>
<p>И, скорей всего, трахаться она любит пожестче, с укусами и шлепками, но это тоже можно потерпеть. Ничего страшного.</p>
<p>Она стояла и смотрела, и будто ждала чего-то, так что Трой решил прояснить обстановку.</p>
<p>– Так мне одеться, или?..</p>
<p>– Одевайся, – разрешила фэйри.</p>
<p>– В таком случае, может быть выйдешь? Внимание мне льстит, разумеется, но хотелось бы немного приватности, ну, понимаешь, чтобы хоть какая-то загадка осталась, хоть ты и сказала, что все знаешь, но тем не менее…</p>
<p>Она повернулась и молча вышла.</p>
<p>Трой выдохнул. От ее присутствия словно дышать становилось тяжелее, будто она пользовалась какими-то духами – совершенно незаметными, для обоняния неощутимыми.</p>
<p>Он поднял одежду: черные свободные брюки и что-то вроде темно-серой рубахи без застежки. И все.</p>
<p>Он приоткрыл дверь, высунул голову и позвал:</p>
<p>– Эй! Кажется, ты что-то забыла! Как насчет белья и какой-нибудь обуви? Носки?..</p>
<p>Фэйри смотрела на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, потом слегка приподняла брови.</p>
<p>– Правда?</p>
<p>Не забыла она ни хрена. Гребаная сука хотела, чтобы он ходил так – без трусов и босиком. Что ж, это неприятно, но тоже как-нибудь можно потерпеть.</p>
<p>Когда он все-таки вышел из ванной, Сафир сидела за столом, а та, вторая, стояла рядом, прислуживала вроде?</p>
<p>– Я уверена, ты проголодался, – он должен привыкнуть к этим ее глазам и прекратить дергаться каждый раз, когда видит их. Она красивая: гораздо красивей Пепел, и долбаных ведьм, и вообще красивей большинства женщин, которых он видел за свою жизнь.</p>
<p>И она сломала ему руку.</p>
<p>Эмили сняла крышку с подноса, и Трой сразу вспомнил, что давно уже хотел есть. Он плюхнулся на стул, потянулся к вилке – на тарелке было какое-то мясо, несколько сортов, светлее и темнее, аккуратные кусочки овощей на листьях салата, какой-то гарнир, и пахло невероятно вкусно – но замер в последний момент. Что-то важное ему говорили по поводу еды. Что-то про еду и фэйри. Какую-то можно было брать, какую-то нет… Или никакую нельзя… Но он сам был наполовину фэйри, значит, к нему не относилось?</p>
<p>Фэйри будто не заметили его заминку. Эмили разлила вино по двум бокалам, и Сафир тут же подняла один и отсалютовала Трою.</p>
<p>– За тебя, братишка. Я безумно рада, что мы наконец встретились. Вместе мы совершим невероятный переворот.</p>
<p>Ну ладно. Он взял свой бокал и подождал, пока она отопьет первая. Вино было красное, сухое и, судя по всему, возмутительно дорогое. Трою даже удалось достоверно изобразить восхищение, а потом он накинулся на еду.</p>
<p>– Не торопись, – с улыбкой сказала Сафир. – Можешь наслаждаться ужином сколько угодно.</p>
<p>– Это очень вкусно, – он ткнул вилкой в кусочек мяса, – но, наверное, мне не стоит надеяться, что мы расстанемся в конце вечера?</p>
<p>– Абсолютно нет, – она отпила еще глоточек вина. – Привыкай, обустраивайся.</p>
<p>– А что потом? <em>Помогу искать магию, не дам никого убить,</em> – процитировал Трой, – это все я помню! А в чем смысл? Доброта твоя, конечно, не знает пределов, очень признателен, но что тебе действительно нужно?</p>
<p>– Ведьмы объяснили, зачем ты был им нужен? – вот опять. Она склонила голову набок, рассматривала его – как диковинную зверушку, как хитрый механизм, собранный из пружин и шестеренок.</p>
<p>– В конце концов – да, – он прикончил один кусок мяса и приступил к следующему. Мягкое, сочное, оно просто таяло во рту. – Передайте мои поздравления повару, кстати – это просто великолепно!</p>
<p>Сафир в лице не изменилась, а вот Эмили едва заметно поморщилась.</p>
<p>– Только в живот не бей. Это напрасный перевод продуктов…</p>
<p>– Эй, эй, – тут же подскочил Трой, – а давай ты просто не будешь меня больше бить, а? Мы можем договориться словами, как нормальные люди! Или как нормальные фэйри. Ну, ты целиком, а я только наполовину. Скажи, что ты хочешь, и я постараюсь помочь!</p>
<p>– Да, – с удовольствием проговорила Сафир.</p>
<p>– Чего – да? Можно распространенными предложениями, потому что я все еще не понимаю…</p>
<p>– Да, ты постараешься.</p>
<p>Она протянула руку и погладила его по лицу. Будто щенка потрепала, унизительно и мерзко, Трой зубами скрипнул по серебряной вилке, но чудом удержался.</p>
<p>Гадина руку ему сломала ни за что. Сука, тварь.</p>
<p>Он допил вино. Вот так запросто, большими глотками бокал опустошил, потянулся за добавкой. Эмили глянула на Сафир – у той на лице и мускул не дрогнул, но Эмили все равно как-то разгадала приказ, прикоснулась к графину, и тот исчез.</p>
<p>Ага. Значит, напиться до беспамятства не дадут. Досадно, но проверить стоило.</p>
<p>Он доел: в камере, в долбаной ячейке в Банке еда была хуже, и вместо туалета – дырка в полу, и о горячем душе никто беспокоиться не собирался. И там он был один, и говорить не мог, и цепь на лодыжке держала крепко.</p>
<p>Сильверчейн, конечно, относились к нему совсем иначе.</p>
<p>Последние крошки он ел совсем медленно, тщательно пережевывал. Ладони взмокли, сердце в груди колотилось как ненормальное: что дальше? Что она приготовила для него, что выдумала? Наконец еда совсем кончилась, легла тяжелым комком в желудке, время вышло.</p>
<p>Трой сложил нож и вилку, отодвинул тарелку.</p>
<p>– А что у нас на десерт? Я предпочитаю персиковый пирог с мороженым: очень тонкий вкус, нет приторной сладости, и обязательно присыпать сверху корицей…</p>
<p>– Эмили, – повернулась к ней Сафир.</p>
<p>Вместо десерта та взмахом руки очистила стол и достала откуда-то – из воздуха вынула, не иначе, – прямоугольную деревянную шкатулку. С легким поклоном отдала шкатулку Сафир, а сама выдвинула стул на середину комнаты, уселась на него и сложила руки на коленях.</p>
<p>– И зеленый чай, – он продолжал болтать, потому что остановиться было просто невозможно. – Можно с ромашкой, но согласен и на липу, без сахара, разумеется, но от ложечки меда не откажусь. У вас есть мед?..</p>
<p>Сафир встала, аккуратно взяла его за плечо. Двумя пальцами, но он помнил – хруст, когда кость сломалась, ослепляющую боль – и он пошел за ней, потому что повторения не хотелось.</p>
<p>– Давай просто поговорим, – беспомощно выдохнул Трой.</p>
<p>– Я наметила возле той стены, – указала Эмили, – подальше от ковра, если не возражаешь. Мне он нравится, а удалять пятна не так просто.</p>
<p>– Как пожелаешь, – фыркнула Сафир.</p>
<p>– Эй, нет, послушай, это вовсе не обязательно, серьезно, не стоит, прекрати!..</p>
<p>Цепь была сделала из какого-то темного материала, черного и блестящего, и не успел Трой опомниться, как фэйри защелкнула на запястье у него браслет – гладкий и тяжелый, плотно обхвативший руку.</p>
<p>– Мы могли бы договориться, – повторил он, из последних сил пытаясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Вот теперь стало уже совсем страшно. Вторая цепь протянулась от кольца в стене – на сей раз он заметил, откуда Сафир ее взяла – до его левого запястья, заставляя развести руки в разные стороны. Цепи не натянула, хоть на этом спасибо.</p>
<p>– Любишь ролевые игры? – он облизал пересохшие губы раз, другой. Там, где она укусила, ранка осталась, прижать посильнее – закровит. И на шее царапины: он чувствовал, пока в душе мылся, а вот в зеркало смотреть не стал, что толку?</p>
<p>Из деревянной шкатулки Сафир вынула серебряный нож: короткий, острый. Отпила еще глоток вина, поставила бокал на стол. Подошла к Трою.</p>
<p>– Нет-нет, мне не нравится этот взгляд. И ножик твой тоже не нравится. Давай что-нибудь другое придумаем, правда?.. Я много чего умею. Ты говорила – магия. Если хорошенько подумать, то…</p>
<p>– Прикажи Эмили встать с места и взять кубок.</p>
<p>– А… – он растерянно уставился на вторую фэйри. Она смотрела в ответ – спокойно, равнодушно даже. – Ладно. Эмили, возьми кубок?</p>
<p>Первый разрез он даже не почувствовал: Сафир будто рукой погладила по плечу, а потом кожу обожгло, Трой возмущенно ойкнул и уставился на руку.</p>
<p>– Ты не стараешься, – она держала нож, будто смычок, готовясь сыграть свою собственную музыку. – Скажи так, чтобы она действительно это сделала.</p>
<p>– Так не работает, – выплюнул он. – Я пробовал уже несколько раз, и это бессмысленно… черт, подожди, не надо!</p>
<p>Второй порез расположился в дюйме от первого. Кровь намочила рубашку, закапала на пол. Ковер был далеко, в центре комнаты.</p>
<p>– Эмили, встань и возьми кубок, – повторил он, лихорадочно пытаясь найти выход. Ничего не получится. Никогда не получалось, и в этот раз не удастся, а чокнутая сука будет резать его, пока он кровью не истечет! – Возьми кубок, возьми его, возьми!</p>
<p>Неужели отчаянья все еще недостаточно? Его целое море внутри, а еще ужаса, паники и – больно же!</p>
<p>Сафир провела ножом в третий раз и сообщила:</p>
<p>– Каждое пустое слово принесет тебе новый след на теле. Отнесись к этому серьезно, братишка.</p>
<p>Она была невозмутима как кусок льда, как чертова равнодушная сука, как гребаная фэйри возрастом в несколько сотен лет. Или тысяч. Сколько они вообще живут?</p>
<p>Трой перевел дыхание. Посмотрел на Эмили: она ждала.</p>
<p>– Возьми. Гребаный. Кубок! – прорычал он.</p>
<p>Сафир оставила четвертую линию на плече. Потом пятую. Он сбился со счета после двенадцати: порезы были неглубокие, но ощутимые, они ныли каждый по отдельности и все вместе сливались в сплошное пятно боли.</p>
<p>– Встань и возьми кубок.</p>
<p>Когда рукав от рубашки превратился в лохмотья, Сафир срезала его. Дошла до запястья и переключилась на правую руку.</p>
<p>– Встань и возьми со стола кубок.</p>
<p>Эмили выглядела скучающей.</p>
<p>– Хватит, – попросил Трой, когда Сафир сделала первый надрез на спине. – Пожалуйста, прекрати.</p>
<p>Плечи свело судорогой, голова иногда начинала кружиться. Это от потери крови? Он сам не заметил, как повалился вперед, на колени, обвис на цепях.</p>
<p>– Встань и возьми кубок.</p>
<p>– Ты даже не пытаешься, – с сожалением сказала Сафир и вытерла скользкую от крови рукоятку ножа белоснежной салфеткой.</p>
<p>– Я стараюсь, долбаная ты сука! – рявкнул на нее Трой и тут же замер. Она сказала…</p>
<p>Фэйри наморщила нос.</p>
<p>– Мне не нравится, когда ты так меня называешь.</p>
<p>– Случайно вырвалось. Нет, правда, я прошу прощения, это было…</p>
<p>На этот раз она сломала ребро на спине. Выбрала то, что пониже, и ударила – то ли рукояткой ножа, то ли вообще – ребром ладони, он даже не понял. Просто взвыл от боли, резкой и острой, перед глазами потемнело, и Трой наклонился вперед. Не упал – цепи не дали, но если бы не они, точно бы свалился лицом вниз.</p>
<p>– Сегодня ты все еще думаешь, что это шутка, – Сафир присела рядом с ним, запустила руку в волосы, мокрые от пота, прочесала пальцами – ласково очень получилось, с нежностью. – Будто ты попал в какой-то кошмарный сон, от которого можно проснуться. Ты считаешь меня какой-то кошмарной тварью, садисткой… Но я просто пытаюсь показать тебе твою силу.</p>
<p>– Вырезая… у меня на коже ножом? – выдохнул он.</p>
<p>– Еще пустые слова.</p>
<p>А это значит, еще одна линия на спине рядом с остальными. Он невольно дернулся, пытаясь уйти от ножа, но это было бессмысленно.</p>
<p>– Эмили… Пожалуйста… встань и возьми кубок…</p>
<p>Интересно, сколько раз нужно повторить, чтобы Сафир поняла: все попытки напрасны. И тогда что? Если она решит, что он ничего не может, то убьет?</p>
<p>– Эмили, возьми кубок, – пробормотал Трой, не дожидаясь очередного движения ножа. – Возьми ебаный кубок!!! Возьми его! Немедленно! Сейчас же! Возьми!</p>
<p>– Мне нравится твоя энергия, – одобрила Сафир. – Еще раз, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Он не знал, сколько часов это длилось. От сломанного ребра волны боли расходились по всему телу, порезы горели огнем, а кровь стекала из них, струйками щекотала кожу.</p>
<p>Кажется, Сафир принесла ему воды, и Трой пил, клацая зубами о стекло.</p>
<p>– Еще раз.</p>
<p>Кажется, она закончила со спиной и перешла на грудь.</p>
<p>– Он потерял уже много крови. Лучше остановиться, пока мне не пришлось запускать сердце. Терпеть не могу это делать, столько сил отнимает…</p>
<p>– Да, точно. Еще несколько раз попробуем и все.</p>
<p>Кажется, он охрип, повторяя одно и тоже. Выкрикивая. Выплевывая. Выстанывая.</p>
<p>А потом, в какой-то момент, не смог произнести ни слова. Тупо смотрел перед собой, не понимая, где находится и что происходит.</p>
<p>– Ну-ка, – Сафир схватила его за подбородок, приподняла голову. Кажется, ее глаза ему что-то напоминали. – О. Видимо, это все на сегодня. Он твой, Эмили.</p>
<p>Другая фэйри щелкнула пальцами, браслеты расстегнулись одновременно, а Трой все-таки полетел лицом в пол. Он рухнул с хриплым стоном, приложился щекой, носом об этот их гребаный мраморный пол, но не это было главное. Болели вывернутые плечи, сломанное ребро и десятки – сотни? – мелких порезов по всему телу, и он вздрагивал от облегчения, что все это закончилось, и корчился, пытаясь перевернуться так, чтобы меньше болело.</p>
<p>– Не дергайся, – Эмили присела рядом, начала руками водить. Потом сказала, будто оправдываясь – перед ним или перед Сафир, интересно? – Это займет некоторое время. Ран слишком много, а я должна заживить каждую по отдельности.</p>
<p>– Потом уберись здесь и оттащи его в ванную. А впрочем, я сама.</p>
<p>Боль то она убрала, но Трой все равно валялся на полу и глаза закрыл. Не хотелось ни видеть, ни слышать, и чтобы они обе от него отстали. Не вышло.</p>
<p>– Ты совсем не старался. Я другого не ожидала, признаться честно, и это, можно сказать, наш пробный сеанс, разминка, – болтала Сафир, усевшись на кушетку в ванной перед зеркалом. Открывала флаконы, нюхала их и обратно ставила. – Ты, конечно, пока не понимаешь, чего я добиваюсь, ты смущен и растерян, но чем усерднее мы будем заниматься, тем быстрее ты все сообразишь! Обещаю, завтра точно что-нибудь получится, когда мы серьезно примемся за дело!</p>
<p>Какая же тварь. Разминка, блядь. Пробный сеанс.</p>
<p>Он чувствовал себя так, будто она не одну кость сломала, а все сразу, сколько есть, двести с чем-то? И не болело вроде ничего, и есть не хотелось – только спать.</p>
<p>– Вот твоя одежда, – стоило из душа выйти, она ручкой махнула на чистые вещи. Черные штаны и серая рубаха.</p>
<p>Очень хотелось истерически рассмеяться, но Трой сдержался.</p>
<p>Сафир поднялась на ноги, осмотрела его внимательно и брови нахмурила.</p>
<p>– И сбрей эту бороду, мне не нравится.</p>
<p>– Да, госпожа, – съехидничал он не от храбрости, а от глупости. – А что еще тебе не нравится?</p>
<p>– Не провоцируй, – нежно улыбнулась она. – Я уже отослала Эмили, если поранишься ненароком – лечить некому.</p>
<p>Он замер, даже дышать перестал. С нее бы сталось, она запросто. Что на этот раз? Другую руку сломает? Еще одно ребро, ключицу, ногу? Позвоночник, или пальцем ограничится? Двести с чем-то костей…</p>
<p>– Давай быстрее, я жду, – она потрепала его по щеке и вышла.</p>
<p>Побыстрее – это значит, если она решит, что он слишком медленно шевелится, то снова ударит? Порежет?</p>
<p>Он еще думал о последствиях, а тело двигалось будто само по себе. Протянуть руку, взять новую упаковку бритв из шкафчика, потом пену для бритья… Интересно, это Сафир такая предусмотрительная или Эмили позаботилась?</p>
<p>Из зеркала на него глянула собственная длинная физиономия, чистая, ни пятнышка крови – и глаза как у фэйри. Только взгляд какой-то затравленный… да не может быть, показалось.</p>
<p>А борода ему нравилась. Ну, как, борода – так, щетина, кололась под рукой приятно и росла медленно, Троя устраивало.</p>
<p>На шее обнаружились царапины: единственное, что Эмили не залечила. Они легли узором, будто символы какие-то… или руны. Он видел что-то наподобие и раньше, и на деревянной дощечке у Пепел, когда она колдовала в трактире…</p>
<p>
  <em>Давай побыстрее.</em>
</p>
<p>Что ей еще от него нужно? Еще и трахаться сегодня придется?..</p>
<p>Сафир лежала поперек кровати – одетая, уже радует, и поверх покрывала.</p>
<p>– Ну вот, так гораздо лучше! – улыбалась точно кошка, объевшаяся сливок, и улыбку эту Трой тоже знал, видел в зеркало не раз.</p>
<p>– Спать ты тоже со мной будешь? – он постарался, чтобы это не очень нервно прозвучало.</p>
<p>– Не-а, братишка, – она покачала головой. – У меня для тебя только поцелуй на ночь.</p>
<p>Она поманила рукой, и ему пришлось усесться на кровать, наклониться к ней и… поцелуй, конечно, снова был не сестринский. Она всунула ему язык в рот, потянула зубами нижнюю губу – больше не кусалась, только проверяла, помнит ли.</p>
<p>– Выспись хорошенько! – она отодвинула одеяло и похлопала ладонью по подушке. – Утром мы займемся по-настоящему важными делами!</p>
<p>Сафир укрыла его одеялом, подоткнула со всех сторон и только после этого ушла, мурлыча себе под нос какую-то мелодию.</p>
<p>Трой закрыл глаза. В комнате было темно и тихо – не так, как в каменном мешке, и не так, как на лодке у причала, и совсем не так, как в мансарде в центре города. Где-то там была и его собственная постель, в последней съемной квартире в ЛА… Или не было, потому что он просрочил аренду. Кто-то из приятелей забрал вещи, а может, их просто собрали в коробки и выкинули на улицу: все равно ничего важного, обычный хлам.</p>
<p>Нужно было встать и исследовать дом, проверить, что за дверью, может быть, выглянуть в окно, но он не мог себя заставить. Казалось, Сафир не ушла, а сидит рядом, ждет, пока он совершит что-нибудь запретное.</p>
<p>Гадина, сволочь, она еще хуже Элизабет оказалась!</p>
<p>Интересно, что там Пепел поделывает со своими ведьмами. Наверняка никто не бьет ее, не режет, не заставляет делать невозможное.</p>
<p>Может быть, она тоже про него думает.</p>
<p>Правда, зачем? Зачем она вообще с ним поехала ведьм искать? После того как он Элизабет убил (нет-нет, про это сейчас не вспоминать, потом, нет) и ее сделка была разрушена – сваливала бы подальше, наворовала денег – и вперед? Почему осталась?</p>
<p>Ну не может же быть все из-за той парочки поцелуев. Она была совсем потерянная тогда, в первый раз…</p>
<p>И все же, что ему теперь делать?</p>
<p>Заснуть никак не получалось. Трой ворочался с боку на бок, закрывал глаза, пытался представить что-нибудь хорошее, но постоянно вскидывался, проверял: рука не болит. Ребра тоже. И крови нет нигде, пусть даже запах – металлический, резкий, – теперь постоянно мерещится.</p>
<p>Раз не спит, надо встать и посмотреть, что за дверью. Обязательно встать, заставить себя исследовать дом этот гребаный, замок, что бы это ни было…</p>
<p>Пепел могла бы его спасти. Наверное, стоило им потрахаться этим утром – казалось, будто это давным-давно было, а всего лишь минувшим утром! – тогда бы точно захотела спасти.</p>
<p>Надо было вовремя думать, быстрее соображать. Соблазнить ее, чтобы не пришлось иметь дело с этой садистской сукой и ее подружкой. Может, соблазнить подружку садистской суки? Она вроде помягче будет…</p>
<p>Она колдует все время, легко и просто, а вот Сафир только морщится и приказы отдает. Почему? Хотя силы у нее не занимать – физической, грубой, кости голыми руками ломает.</p>
<p>Что еще она может? Что на завтра приготовила – <em>пробный сеанс, разминка </em>– что она с ним сделает?</p>
<p>Трой так и не заснул глубоко: то ли дремал, то ли просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, когда она вернулась.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, братишка!</p>
<p>Хотелось застонать в ответ, но он только засунул голову под подушку и зажмурился. Больше устал за ночь, чем отдохнул, еще хуже стал себя чувствовать.</p>
<p>– Поднимайся, завтрак стынет! – голос у Сафир был неприлично бодрый. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я вытащила тебя из кровати за ногу? Это было бы совсем грубое начало дня!</p>
<p>– А ты можешь обойтись без этой лицемерной доброты? – он все-таки сел, угроза подействовала.</p>
<p>Сафир радостно улыбнулась.</p>
<p>Позади нее Эмили разливала чай в чашки.</p>
<p>– Эта, как ты выразился, лицемерная доброта – часть моей сущности, – объяснила фэйри, продолжая улыбаться. – У меня много братьев и сестер, но никогда еще не было такого, как ты. Ты важен и дорог мне, и я добра к тебе – поверь, я никогда еще не была ни к кому так добра, как к тебе! А теперь, пожалуйста, умойся и присоединись ко мне за завтраком.</p>
<p>Кажется, кошмар повторялся.</p>
<p>За окнами было по-прежнему темно, а завтрак состоял из омлета с колбасой и тостов с маслом и джемом.</p>
<p>Трой вспомнил, как Пепел жарила картошку в первый день на лодке, а потом они пили кислое вино и она курила. Запах сигаретного дыма ее везде сопровождал, но был не противный, а какой-то привычный, мягкий. Смешанный то ли с запахом ее дезодоранта, то ли шампуня.</p>
<p>Он старался есть как можно медленней, запивал чаем – черным с лимоном, но пусть, – однако вкус еды не особенно чувствовал. Сафир сидела перед пустой тарелкой, как и вчера, пила чай и щебетала о том, сколько сегодня всего надо сделать.</p>
<p>– Я понял, – перебил Трой, – я буду стараться, только давай теперь без ножа попробуем? Ты не будешь меня резать, ломать кости, бить или…</p>
<p>Она смотрела изумленно. Потом потянулась, положила свою руку поверх его. Маленькую узкую ладонь с короткими ногтями и шелковой кожей.</p>
<p>– О, милый, – смотрела сочувственно и говорила так же, с сожалением – о его тупости, наверное, – но ведь так ничего у нас не получится!</p>
<p>Завтрак закончился. Эмили взяла стул и села посредине. Сафир взяла Троя за руку и приковала цепью.</p>
<p>На этот раз ножа у нее не было: вместо него небольшая палочка размером с маркер, чуть светящаяся зеленым на кончике. Там, где она прикасалась к его телу, на коже оставался след точно от кислоты, проедал до пузырей, вгрызался в мышцы, да так, что казалось, до самых костей доходило.</p>
<p>И задание все то же.</p>
<p>– Эмили. Встань и возьми со стола платок.</p>
<p>– Он кричит слишком громко, – пожаловалась та, на что Сафир пожала плечами.</p>
<p>– Я не могу заткнуть ему рот, сама понимаешь.</p>
<p>– Прекрати это. Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати…</p>
<p>Он умолял ее и захлебывался слезами, ругался и повторял послушно, уже толком не соображая, чего пытается добиться.</p>
<p>– Эмили. Возьми. Платок.</p>
<p>Прошло, должно быть, несколько суток, прежде чем Сафир наклонилась к Трою и разочарованно произнесла:</p>
<p>– Пока это все. Подлечи его и накорми, а я вернусь после обеда.</p>
<p>И снова все ожоги исчезли, кожа сделалась гладкой, а Трой лежал на полу и хватал ртом воздух, и пытался понять, что происходит теперь, почему боль закончилась и что от этого ожидать.</p>
<p>Эмили сама приволокла его в ванную, срезала лохмотья испорченной одежды. Подождала, пока он мылся: была мысль вообще из душа не вылезать, остаться здесь, пока горячей воды хватит. Хотя у них, наверное, она вообще никогда не заканчивается, волшебный водопровод, течет и течет…</p>
<p>– Через несколько минут она вернется, – предупредила Эмили, будто мысли его слышала.</p>
<p>Трой застонал в ответ. Воду закрутил, начал вытираться. Потом осторожно спросил:</p>
<p>– А тебе это тоже удовольствие доставляет?</p>
<p>– Нисколько.</p>
<p>– Тогда почему ты с ней?</p>
<p>Фэйри молчала. Он высунулся из душевой кабинки, и она протянула ему все тот же стандартный набор одежды.</p>
<p>– Ты ее горничная?</p>
<p>Эмили фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Бедная родственница, вынужденная прислуживать из-за долгов? Или, погоди, это какая-то очередная магическая клятва? Ага, угадал? Нет, стой… потерянная сестра-полукровка? Хотя, ты ж умеешь все эти заклинания… и предметы из воздуха доставать…</p>
<p>Она смотрела на него терпеливо, и непонятно было, угадал или нет.</p>
<p>– Ты поможешь мне сбежать? – рискнул Трой.</p>
<p>Эмили снова фыркнула, а потом покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Прости, полукровка.</p>
<p>Ну, это уже было хоть что-то. Зато следующие ее слова заставили его замереть. Кровь в жилах будто замерзла – а он всегда считал это выражение слишком пафосным и бредовым.</p>
<p>– Если от людей тебе досталось больше, чем от сидхе, то очень скоро ты станешь молить о смерти, не о побеге.</p>
<p>– Ну, – он попытался понять, что чувствует после этого ее откровения. Кроме ужаса, парализующего все внутри, невыносимого – отчаянье, вот же оно, почему ничего не работает?! – какое-то обреченное осознание, что она не врет. – Никто же не может запретить мне пытаться испробовать все варианты, а?</p>
<p>– Это точно, – она даже не улыбнулась, а дернула уголком рта, кинула вещи на кушетку. – Одевайся и выходи, она будет ждать.</p>
<p>– Эмили, – позвал он, и когда она повернулась, даже взгляда на нее не поднял, смотрел в сторону. – Принеси мне аспирин, а?</p>
<p>– Хорошая попытка, – сухо сказала она. – Но ты должен стараться лучше.</p>
<p>После обеда Сафир переломала ему все пальцы. И правую ключицу. И била по лицу так, что он перестал видеть левым глазом, а когда остановилась и приказала Эмили снова все исправить, голова у Троя все равно продолжала раскалываться от боли.</p>
<p> – Ладно, а какие-то выходные для боксерской груши здесь предусмотрены? – еле ворочая языком спросил он, ковыряясь в тарелке с ужином. Все было такое же свежее и пахло вкусно, но от одной мысли о том, чтобы положить в рот кусочек рыбы, запеченной с овощами и какими-то травами, в желудке все переворачивалось.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – протянула Сафир, брови домиком подняла. Вся такая слабая, невинная. Он до сих пор чувствовал, как ее кулак врезается в лицо. Как она аккуратно берет его мизинец, поглаживает его перед тем, как резко выломать, до хруста, до вопля, который все рвется и рвется из горла и никак не кончается.</p>
<p>– Эмили. Встань и возьми со стола книгу.</p>
<p>Они меняли предметы, но результат оставался тот же.</p>
<p>– Спокойной ночи, братишка, – сказала Сафир и поцеловала его перед сном.</p>
<p>Трой скинул на пол все подушки с кровати, завернулся в одеяло, да так, сидя в углу, и заснул. Закрыл глаза и отключился, когда тело не смогло больше бодрствовать.</p>
<p>А когда проснулся – увидел фэйри, которая склонялась над ним с улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Тебе же неудобно так, глупый!</p>
<p>И они продолжили. Раскаленное железо после завтрака, ведро с водой, в котором она попыталась утопить его после обеда, длинная толстая игла с рукояткой после ужина. Или, возможно, это был уже следующий день.</p>
<p>Сон, еда, душ, пытки. Улыбка Сафир, ее руки, которые гладили по волосам, оттирали слезы с лица.</p>
<p>– Мы будем пробовать снова и снова, и однажды у тебя точно получится. Главное сосредоточиться и постараться как следует.</p>
<p>Он набросился на нее однажды утром, когда терпение закончилось, и провел остаток дня с поломанной в трех местах ногой. Потом просто отказался двигаться, и Эмили вытащила его из кровати, ругаясь под нос на ленивых полукровок, оттащила в душ и включила воду похолоднее.</p>
<p>Эмили, кстати, была не сильнее обычного человека, и это, наверное, точно что-то значило, вот только Трой слишком потерялся в собственной голове, чтобы делать выводы.</p>
<p>– Эмили. Встань и возьми со стола чашку.</p>
<p>Сафир не брезговала повторяться. В какой-то раз это снова был нож – только длинный и изогнутый. Потом сухой лед, который обжигал не меньше огня, а может и сильнее. Потом кожаная плеть, которой Сафир орудовала с мастерством опытного палача. Потом она просто душила его. Потом что-то еще… он начинал забывать.</p>
<p>Она обновила руны на горле, смешала их кровь вместе и снова расцарапала ногтем кожу.</p>
<p>– Эмили, встань и возьми со стола шкатулку.</p>
<p>Однажды Трой проснулся и увидел, что темнота за окнами сменилась серой мглой – то ли раннее утро, то ли пасмурный вечер. Иногда он терялся во времени, отключался после очередного сеанса и приходил в себя лежа на полу, уже после того, как Эмили заканчивала лечение и уходила, ненадолго оставляя его в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Он поднялся на ноги – не с первого раза, все тело судорогой сводило, будто боль никуда не исчезла, поселилась в нервах и продолжает дергать, выкручивать мышцы и посылать импульсы в мозг: ничего не закончилось!</p>
<p>Он подтащился к окну, оперся руками на подоконник и увидел: далеко внизу простиралась долина, покрытая темным лесом, насколько хватало глаз. Серый туман комками проплывал мимо, и Трой, достаточно полетавший на самолетах в своей жизни, сообразил быстро: это были облака. Гребаный дворец, где бы он ни находился, стоял на горе – высоченной, неприступной, как в долбаных фильмах, как в детских сказках!</p>
<p>Как они добирались сюда? Хотя, на этот вопрос он ответил тут же: портал у Сафир, золотой медальон на цепочке, ну а Эмили могла просто телепортироваться. Он уже наблюдал, как она появлялась из воздуха, стоило только Сафир позвать, и если поначалу это поражало, то потом он привык, перестал обращать внимание.</p>
<p>Правда, в его ванную комнату она всегда входила через дверь, и даже негромко постукивала костяшками пальцев, вроде как предупреждая о своем появлении.</p>
<p>Внизу не было ни малейших следов человеческого жилища. Трой жадно обшаривал взглядом долину, пытался рассмотреть – линии электропередач на холмах, хоть какие-то дома, трассы…</p>
<p>Ничего не было. Мир, который существовал за пределами его тюрьмы, лежал слишком далеко от цивилизации или вообще не был привычным миром.</p>
<p>Мысль пришла внезапно, и от нее по спине мурашки пробежали.</p>
<p>– Сбежать не получится, – раздался голос Эмили за спиной, и Трой развернулся так резко, что у него перед глазами потемнело.</p>
<p>– Это Альпы? Гималаи? Где мы вообще?</p>
<p>Она молча покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Скалистые горы? – попробовал он еще раз.</p>
<p>– Не пытайся угадать. То, что ты видишь, может увидеть только мой народ.</p>
<p>Она не считала его своим. Почему-то это укололо больше, чем подтверждение – замок находится в другом мире, и пробовать выбраться отсюда – сродни самоубийству.</p>
<p>Трой еще раз посмотрел вниз. Даже если сбежать невозможно, как она говорила, то пейзаж за окном был приятнее непроглядной ночной темноты. Теперь понятно, что там ни огонька нельзя рассмотреть.</p>
<p>Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, серая пелена никуда не исчезла. А на следующий день – снова темень. Время двигалось странно, завивалось в кольца, повторялось петлями.</p>
<p>– Для чего тебе это нужно? – спросил он Сафир во время очередного сеанса. – Если, предположим, у меня все-таки получится, что дальше будет?</p>
<p>– Мы продолжим тренироваться, – она улыбнулась, протянула руку и завела мокрую от пота и крови прядь волос ему за ухо. – Повторять снова и снова. Закреплять.</p>
<p>– Эмили, встань и возьми со стола перчатки.</p>
<p>Та совсем заскучала, принесла какую-то толстую книгу и листала ее, поглядывала то на страницы, то на Троя, скользила равнодушным взглядом.</p>
<p>– Ты не стараешься, – повторила Сафир раз уже, наверное, десятый за последний час. У нее в руках опять был нож, только не серебряный, а отлитый из того же материала, что и цепи: черный, будто стеклянный. Она делала небольшие аккуратные разрезы на боках между ребер, поднималась от бедер к подмышкам, и Трой уже охрип от крика.</p>
<p>– Эмили… Встань и возьми… гребаные перчатки. Почему Элизабет хотела моей смерти? – он облизал пересохшие губы, уставился на Сафир.</p>
<p>– Ей приказали, – она сделала еще один надрез, и Трой застонал, дернулся, пытаясь уйти в сторону.</p>
<p>– Кто приказал?</p>
<p>– Тебе не стоит больше беспокоиться ни об Элизабет, ни о том, кто отдал ей приказ. Повтори, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>– Эмили, встань и возьми со стола перчатки. Вы не можете… убивать внутри клана, это так? – выдохнул он, обвисая в цепях.</p>
<p>– Правда, – согласилась фэйри. – Невозможно убить того, кто связан с тобой кровным родством.</p>
<p>– А кто-то другой может, если приказать? Как Пепел?</p>
<p>Сафир остановилась, склонила голову и глянула на него без улыбки.</p>
<p>– Эмили, встань и возьми перчатки, – торопливо пробормотал он.</p>
<p>– Почему ты вспомнил про девчонку? Она так и не решилась поднять на тебя руку, и я благодарна за это – иначе бы мы никогда не встретились, я бы не узнала…</p>
<p>Он не слышал, что она говорит, закашлялся, будто в горло что-то попало. Острое и колючее, оно ворочалось внутри, пекло огнем, царапало.</p>
<p>– Ну тихо, тихо, – фэйри тронула его за подбородок и тут же изумленно уставилась на свою руку, испачканную кровью.</p>
<p>– Сафир, – позвала Эмили, и голос у нее был такой, что они оба сразу посмотрели. Трой все еще кашлял, но увидеть сумел.</p>
<p>Эмили стояла возле стола, и на руках у нее были натянуты перчатки.</p>
<p>– Я не помню, почему их взяла и зачем надела, – сказала она, не сводя взгляда с Сафир. – Это он сделал.</p>
<p>Сафир обернулась. Трой понял, что никогда не забудет ее лицо, даже если хорошенько попытается: возбуждение и восторг, хищная радость, неприкрытая, сырая какая-то.</p>
<p>– Вот видишь! Я же говорила, получится!</p>
<p>Они освободили его и залечили все раны, и дали чистую одежду, а потом Сафир отослала Эмили и торжественно поставила перед Троем тарелку с какой-то едой.</p>
<p>– Этот день нужно отпраздновать!</p>
<p>Он проглотил пару ложек и только после этого понял: персиковый пирог с мороженым. Сафир смотрела вопросительно, будто благодарностей ждала.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – не особенно трудно, в общем-то, а в особенности, когда ждешь наказания за любую провинность – так вообще ничего не стоит. Если ей нравится, он будет говорить спасибо за что угодно, если это позволит избежать удара или пореза или очередной сломанной кости.</p>
<p>– Ты заслужил, – она улыбалась во весь рот и пододвинула чашку тонкого фарфора. Там, разумеется, был зеленый чай. И даже с медом.</p>
<p>Они все-таки слушали его, даже если делали вид, что не обращают внимания.</p>
<p>– Тебе нравится? – как будто ее действительно это интересовало, было важно.</p>
<p>– Почти так же вкусно, как в дайнере где-нибудь в Джорджии, – отозвался Трой, чтобы ее не разочаровывать.</p>
<p>– Что это?</p>
<p>– Придорожная забегаловка, – честно сказал он. – Похожа на маленький жестяной вагончик, а внутри все пропахло луком и картошкой… и там подают лучшие в мире персиковые пироги, да.</p>
<p>– Ты шутишь, – сказала Сафир по-прежнему улыбаясь. Это ничего не значило, потому что она могла ломать ему кости с такой же невинной улыбкой или протыкать внутренние органы. – Это хорошо! Кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя все больше и больше, братишка! Ешь свой пирог, а завтра мы все начнем сначала! Посмотрим, сумеешь ли ты повторить то, что получилось сегодня, немного поработаем над закреплением, а потом, возможно, двинемся дальше!</p>
<p>Он доел: под ее взглядом песочное тесто было на вкус как земля, а персики отдавали гнилью. Когда фэйри наконец ушла, Трой едва добежал до ванной комнаты: там его вывернуло наизнанку чертовым персиковым пирогом и чаем, будто это какая-то отрава была.</p>
<p>Он прополоскал рот водой, умылся и снова сполз по стенке, уселся в углу рядом с унитазом – привкус желчи по-прежнему ощущался во рту очень сильно.</p>
<p>Если хорошенько подумать, он давно знал, что так и будет, с самого начала понимал, фэйри постарались. Он сделает то, о чем просит Сафир, но пытки она не прекратит. Заставит его повторять снова и снова, с разными предметами, с разными действиями.</p>
<p>Но как вообще удалось?..</p>
<p>Он не старался особенно, не пытался сосредоточиться так, что казалось, еще немного – и голова лопнет, кровь хлынет из носа.</p>
<p>А пошла – из горла. Что было не так, что держало? Он мог говорить, значит, дело не в заклинании. Может, раньше отчаянья было мало? До самой высокой точки какую-то малость и не хватало?</p>
<p>Да нет же. Это вышло просто и легко, будто всегда в нем сидело и нужного времени ждало. А значит, Сафир была во всем права, и он научится. Сломанные кости и порезанная на ленточки кожа помогут.</p>
<p>Он вдруг сообразил, что плачет: все тело сотрясалось от рыданий, но из груди не вырывалось ни звука. И зубы стиснул покрепче, будто тут кто услышать мог.</p>
<p>Вроде бы они уже не слышали его криков и стонов, не видели размазанных по лицу соплей и слез.</p>
<p>Будто им действительно было дело до всего этого.</p>
<p>Трой толкнул кушетку коленом. Потом посильнее, приналег на нее всей тяжестью. Отодвинул в сторону, вытянул руку, пошарил на столике, пытаясь ухватить, что поострее. Из зубной щетки, конечно, тот еще инструмент, но процарапать ручкой одну вертикальную полоску на стене удалось.</p>
<p>Потом он прикрыл глаза, задумался. Первые три дня было темно. Потом он чуть не захлебнулся… Потом эта нелепая попытка – чего добиться хотел, ударить суку, с ног сбить?.. Потом иглы. Хотя нет, иглы были раньше. Грибной суп на обед – это позавчера или три дня назад? Сколько ножей она попробовала на его шкуре – четыре или пять? А когда Эмили начала приносить с собой книгу?</p>
<p>Был бы женщиной, наверное, заметил, когда они меняют шмотки. Точно же, платье! На Сафир было сине-зеленое, а потом… еще одно сине-зеленое. И бордовое, кажется. А Эмили ходила в каком-то сером… или это был жемчужный? И вроде какое-то розовое тоже было.</p>
<p>Пепел бы во всем разобралась. Пепел даже из безвыходной ловушки вывернуться смогла – с его помощью, конечно, но сумела же!</p>
<p>А теперь могла бы и вернуть должок, вспомнить, что без него бы сдохла, и спасти быстренько! Найти, вычислить как-то… она же ведьма…</p>
<p>Но не в другом мире.</p>
<p>Он процарапал седьмую полоску и остановился. Посчитал еще раз: темень за окном, мутная пелена облаков-тумана. Две ночи он спал на полу, четыре – в кровати. Спокойной ночи, братишка. Поцелуй в губы, поцелуй в лоб. Царапины на шее.</p>
<p>Неделя?!</p>
<p>Трой уставился на стену. Да быть такого не может! Всего одна неделя, а у него уже крыша едет?</p>
<p>Спасибо суке этой, за всей ей спасибо, она думает, может его поломать, заставить делать все, что ей нужно, и…</p>
<p>Она уже этого добилась. Он не знал, как тут сопротивляться можно, да и смысл?</p>
<p>Сафир говорила – найти магию. Пепел тоже была уверена, что он умеет не только убивать голосом, а что-нибудь еще. Но чем бы ни было это что-то еще, Сафир вытащит все наружу, подчинит и извратит, и как-нибудь вывернет в свою пользу, а иначе бы стала она с ним возиться!</p>
<p>Семь дней. Трой еще раз потрогал царапины на стене. Сколько еще ему понадобится, чтобы совсем измениться?</p>
<p>Он просто ничтожество. Он будет делать все то, что говорит фэйри, принимать от нее удары и выполнять приказы. Пытаться снова и снова, пока не получится, а потом… Возможно, вся его будущая жизнь будет похожа на эти семь дней.</p>
<p>Трой не хотел бороться. Это Пепел могла или ее добренькие друзья: художник, который рисовал девицу с разноцветными глазами, или парень из трактира, тот, с темным пятном… Где? Как они это видели? Что это вообще значило? Или вот Маас, которому работа на гребаный Банк приносила не только средства на шикарные костюмчики, но еще и любопытство неуемное. Они бы все боролись, придумали что-нибудь или приняли какое-нибудь важное решение. Пытались бы сбежать и не переживали бы из-за того, что опять разозлили Сафир. И не боялись бы так, что внутри все дрожало мелко-мелко, внутренности узлом заворачивались.</p>
<p>Он просто хотел сидеть так, хныкать и ничего не делать, и чтобы они все от него отстали.</p>
<p>На следующий день, разумеется, все повторилось.</p>
<p>– Ты запомнил это ощущение? О чем ты думал в тот момент? С какой интонацией произнес? Давай еще, братишка, постарайся для меня!</p>
<p>На этот раз ему удалось быстро – всего после трех сломанных ребер и парочки ожогов. Сафир выглядела так, будто готова была в ладоши захлопать, а Эмили – Эмили стояла посреди комнаты и держала в руке стакан. Она не помнила, когда встала со стула и зачем.</p>
<p>Трой ее заставил.</p>
<p>Он присвоил ее и поломал, как проделывала с ним самим Сафир.</p>
<p>– Еще, – приказала фэйри. – Сделай это снова.</p>
<p>У него не получилось. И опять не получилось, и еще несколько раз, а потом Эмили снова встала – спокойно, с отстраненным выражением на лице, подошла к столу и взяла стакан в руку. Трой на нее все время смотрел, пытался понять – каково это?! Когда кто-то управляет твоей волей, приказывает и решает за тебя – как это выглядит со стороны?</p>
<p>– Это хорошо, – кивнула Сафир, – это вполне нормально. Мы будем пробовать снова и снова, пока ты не найдешь свой центр.</p>
<p>– Это гребаная йога? – Трой снова кашлял кровью, и в горле что-то рвалось и клокотало. – Пилатес? Мышца, которую можно накачать? Какая твоя магия на вкус? – повернулся он к Эмили, потому что, разумеется, у Сафир спрашивать было бесполезно. – Эта ведьма белобрысая сказала, что фэйри и есть магия, что они цельные! А ты цельная?</p>
<p>Эмили вдруг нахмурилась, глянула с опаской на Сафир.</p>
<p>Та смотрела безмятежно, крутила между пальцами рукоять небольшого инструмента – вилкой его назвать у Троя язык не поворачивался, а что тогда, прут железный? Стержень? Рядом стояла жаровня с углями, и время от времени, когда Сафир казалось, что прут остыл, она опускала его в огонь.</p>
<p>– На что похож твой голос? – негромко начала Эмили. – Ты помнишь, когда сказал свое первое слово? Как научился кричать, шептать, просить и требовать? Моя магия – часть меня, я родилась с ней и росла каждый день и час.</p>
<p>– Прикажи Эмили встать на колени, – сказала Сафир.</p>
<p>Он уставился на нее пораженно, сбитый с толку, совершенно запутавшийся.</p>
<p>– Моя магия – это поток, в котором я черпаю силу. Неиссякаемый, бурный, прохладный…</p>
<p>– Прикажи ей, – повторила Сафир и приложила железный прут к его животу, чуть ниже пупка. Трой заорал – боль была резкая, сильная, как к ней ни пытайся привыкнуть, как ни жди ее, и кожа его горела и плавилась – больно, больно!</p>
<p>Но она хотя бы вниз не двигалась, в более южные области. Трой боялся до ужаса: а вдруг вспомнит, что у него и другие части тела есть, которые можно резать и жечь, и много еще всего проделывать? Но нет, его член и яйца ее не интересовали, хотя голым она уже видела его пару раз. Скользила взглядом равнодушно, будто и не видела ничего.</p>
<p>Трой выдыхал с облегчением, и с обидой немного. Что там с блестящим планом ее соблазнить? А ни хера не выйдет, тут бы самому не свихнуться.</p>
<p>– Эмили, – прохрипел он, – стань на колени!</p>
<p>– Магия – это часть меня, как зрение и обоняние, – продолжала та, будто не слыша. – А пользоваться ей – будто руку протягивать. Ты не думаешь долго, когда тебе где-то почесать нужно или волосы поправить? Вот так и с магией.</p>
<p>– Эмили, стань на колени, – быстро пробормотал Трой. Сафир смотрела невозмутимо, грела стержень в углях. – Эмили, стань на колени! Стань на колени, Эмили!</p>
<p>– Ты думаешь, я достаю предметы из воздуха? Нет, я достаю их из того места, где они уже существуют. Или, может, я исцеляю тебя каким-то невидимым лекарством? Нет, просто уговариваю ткани вернуться в изначальное состояние.</p>
<p>– Эмили, стань на колени, – безнадежно повторил он.</p>
<p>Сафир решила, что стержень достаточно раскалился, прижала его Трою к пояснице. На миг на какой-то ничего не осталось – ни магии, ни памяти, почем он здесь и зачем, и что слова значат, которые повторять нужно.</p>
<p>– Эмили! На колени!</p>
<p>Она опустилась – будто давно ждала, просила его, и вот наконец разрешил. Трой даже орать перестал, уставился на нее.</p>
<p>– Моя магия – то, что отличает меня от смертных дураков, – четко проговорила Эмили, глядя ему в глаза. – То, что делает меня выше людей.</p>
<p>Но на коленях-то она сейчас стояла?..</p>
<p>Трой совсем запутался.</p>
<p>– Это прекрасно! – воскликнула Сафир. – Уже гораздо лучше!</p>
<p>Получалось один раз из десяти. К концу дня – два.</p>
<p>Он добавил еще одну черточку на стену, сидел в темноте, завернувшись в одеяло, и пытался не думать, из головы прогнать. Кого еще можно было поставить на колени? Рэйчел? Чтобы она стояла и смотрела на него в той кафешке, и на улицу не выходила? Все бы тогда над ней смеялись, не над ним, но фургон бы ее не сбил. Кого еще? Тину? Ей бы точно на пользу пошло. Ханну? И ее туда же. Трой все свои мелочные обидки перебрал, добрался до дорогой мамочки и ее тоже на колени поставил в фантазиях. Только все равно же – бессмысленно.</p>
<p>А ночью ему почему-то Пепел приснилась, причем он даже лица ее не видел – знал, что она, и говорил о чем-то, а потом она превратилась в Элизабет, и нож торчал у нее из спины, а кожа на руках гнила и облезала.</p>
<p>Он проснулся в ужасе, в углу комнаты, в своем гнезде из подушек, сидел и трясся до тех пор, пока Сафир не вернулась.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, братишка!</p>
<p>И все заново.</p>
<p>Только на этот раз с кошмарами. Они как будто поджидали, пока Сафир его окончательно не приготовит, словно телячью отбивную: <em>братишка, тебе нужно есть, попробуй этот соус, правда, вкусно?..</em> – а потом набросились, отравили и те жалкие крохи сна, которые Трой хоть изредка, но вырывал.</p>
<p>Они все к нему приходили в гости: Рэйч, тот парень с парковки во Франции, охранники из Банка, старик-пьяница, на котором Ава предложила потренироваться…</p>
<p>– Ты такой бледный, – Сафир водила рукой по его щеке, – нужно тебе есть получше и отдыхать!</p>
<p>Трой и ее тоже во сне видел, и убивал – снова и снова, каждый раз новым способом. И обеих ведьм тоже, и Пепел.</p>
<p>С ней почему-то хуже всего было: потому что она ничего не сделала? Вообще не виновата была? А все остальные, получается, были?</p>
<p>– Эмили, возьми со стола кубок.</p>
<p>Снова и снова по кругу и опять на то же место.</p>
<p>А потом Трой все-таки не выдержал. Дверь вдруг оказалась не страшнее очередного кошмара, очередного сеанса с Сафир, сломанных костей и зудящей кожи. Вроде бы и целая, но все равно хочется ногтями царапать, зубами раздирать, потому что там внутри язвы, ожоги.</p>
<p>И потом, он з<strong>а</strong>мок давно хотел исследовать, особняк, или что это за крепость была.</p>
<p>Дверь, дверь. Он рядом с ней на полу посидел, прислушиваясь: не идет ли гадина? Эмили не появится, она за ним точно не следит, ей плевать. А вот Сафир ходила: по земле, как все нормальные люди, ногами по полу, туфли на каблуках.</p>
<p>Но было тихо.</p>
<p>Трой открыл дверь – не заперто! – и опять подождал. Но в коридоре было тихо, и тогда он вышел. Босиком было удобно, хоть когда пригодилось, а к холодному мрамору он давно привык. Давно? Ну, тысячу ударов по почкам назад, пару сотен поломанных ребер и вывернутых суставов. Холодно? Пф-ф-ф!</p>
<p>Замок был мертвый, пустой. Трой прошел коридор до конца, спустился по лестнице: опять холл, комнаты какие-то, открытые двери, закрытые. В них когда-то жили, вот только как давно – десять лет до этого дня или неделю как съехали? Оставили все красивое: мебель, украшения, камины, которые никто не топил, кровати, на которых никто не спал. Огромные залы, в которых больше гостей не приглашали, Трой и в одной-то крошечным себя почувствовал, а тут их целых три по дороге попалось!</p>
<p>В окнах темно было, ни огонька, ни звездочки. И выхода не найти – вроде бы вниз надо идти, но там опять коридор, а если вверх – там лестница.</p>
<p>Он толкнул еще одну дверь и оказался словно в музее: длинный темный зал и колонны, подсвеченные будто изнутри столпами света, а в колоннах этих, за прозрачным стеклом – экспонаты.</p>
<p>Мерзкие, надо сказать.</p>
<p>Кому может понравиться человеческое сердце, анатомически точное, подвешенное посреди пустоты? Или, скажем, уши? Или руки: женские, с длинными пальцами, овальными ногтями. Трой по кругу обошел, полюбовался на торчащие кости. Гадость же.</p>
<p>Очень подозрительная такая, до еканья в груди гадость.</p>
<p>Ему бы повернуться и валить отсюда, но Трой уже не мог. Разглядывал, как завороженный: а там что, волосы? Ну, тут все понятно, мозг. Глаза, то ли фиолетовые, то ли свет так падает. А этот столб на первый взгляд совсем пустой, но внутри что-то мерцает, будто мыльным пузырем переливается. И еще несколько таких он нашел, а вон там – манекен какой-то? Человеческая фигура в полный рост, точно же, статуя какая-то, изломанные линии…</p>
<p>С каждым шагом понимал все отчетливее, что это было на самом деле, но все равно совсем близко подошел. Человеческая кожа, снятая целиком, гладкая, плавающая в каком-то растворе, бедный мужик, а если и его самого потом…</p>
<p>Трой резко отвернулся, сжимая челюсти, чтобы не блевануть, и врезался в Сафир. Она поймала его: будто это у нее было преимущество почти в десять дюймов, будто она была тяжелей, устойчивей и…</p>
<p>Она просто была фэйри.</p>
<p>Обхватила его руками, прижалась всем телом.</p>
<p>– Прости, – пробормотал он, не зная, что делать дальше – умолять? – Прости, я не хотел, я не знал, это случайно вышло…</p>
<p>– Нравится моя коллекция?</p>
<p>– Она… ну… это…</p>
<p>– Омерзительная? Тебя от нее тошнит? – отпустила наконец, уставилась снизу вверх вопросительно и серьезно.</p>
<p>Какой ответ был правильным? Чего она ожидала? Сейчас бить будет или утра дождется? Трой сглотнул.</p>
<p>– Что в пустых?</p>
<p>Сафир кивнула: вопрос пришелся по нраву. Отодвинулась от него, позволила дышать спокойно. Ну как, спокойно…</p>
<p>– То, что взглядом не увидишь. Та умела танцевать, – она махнула рукой на колонну, – а та – играть на флейте. Тот был просто верным.</p>
<p>– Ты их…</p>
<p>Слова застревали в горле. Выпотрошила? Вырезала вот это все, отделила от костей и мяса, от сознания и разума?</p>
<p>А где столб для его отчаянья? Или не заслужил?</p>
<p><em>Старшая сестра вырезала бы из тебя голос и добавила его в свою коллекцию. </em>Он вспомнил, как Элизабет это сказала, разглядывая его лицо. <em>Ни красоты, ни воли.</em></p>
<p>– Ты не можешь убить меня, потому что я часть клана, – проговорил Трой севшим голосом.</p>
<p>Сафир смотрела на него, и в ее светлых глазах отражался свет из ближайшей колонны.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, – тихо сказала она. – Ты очень важен. Ты – единственное, что у меня осталось, братишка.</p>
<p>И самое ужасное, что это насмешливое словечко, которое она все время повторяла, теперь чуть ли не с нежностью прозвучало. Будто она – о, ужас! Гадина эта, садистка, тварь – действительно им дорожила, действительно… любила. Какой-то своей извращенной любовью.</p>
<p>– Тебя здесь оставили, – медленно произнес он. Сафир молчала, и верно, это оттого, что он прямо в точку попал. – Закрыли здесь и…</p>
<p>Лишили магии. Той, которой Эмили обладала. Он не мог это произнести вслух, но знал, что догадался правильно, и знал, что она тоже это поняла.</p>
<p>Она вдруг схватила его за рубашку, притянула, заставила наклониться и поцеловала. Нет, это был не первый раз, к ее сестринским поцелуйчикам с укусами Трой уже привык, но в этот раз она зашла дальше. Глубже, если такое возможно, заставила его челюсти раздвинуть, прихватила язык губами и пососала. Это был грязный, бесстыжий поцелуй: ее рот вокруг его языка был слишком горячим, губы втягивали, стискивали, скользили вперед и назад, не просто намекая, а очень даже наглядно демонстрируя, что все это она могла бы проделать с его членом.</p>
<p>И конечно же, Трой возбудился мгновенно и до упора, будто внутри что-то щелкнуло, а мозги, и без того уже изрядно поплывшие, стекли в район яиц да там и остались.</p>
<p>Но все-таки он ее оттолкнул. Со стоном, сам не понимая, что делает, но отодвинулся, шумно переводя дыхание: когда, в какой безумный день и час ему пришла идиотская мысль соблазнить это чудовище? Нет, он не станет пихать в нее член, как бы ни хотелось сейчас, не позволит ей подобраться еще ближе, сделать еще что-то с его телом… и так достаточно.</p>
<p>Сафир снова прижалась к нему, будто прилипла, потерлась бедрами – ну конечно, сука все заметила и поняла, – и прошептала на ухо, будто в любви признавалась:</p>
<p>– Чтобы забрать твой голос, убивать не нужно.</p>
<p>Трой вздрогнул, отшатнулся от нее, налетел спиной на стеклянную колонну. Увидел краем глаза чьи-то длинные темные волосы внутри, тут же зажмурился. Возбуждение не исчезло – стало меньше, слабее, но целиком не проходило, будто напоминало: она ведь может все. Ей ничего не стоит. Она может заставить его, даже когда он не хочет, и использовать по-всякому, и более того, какой-то его части это точно понравится, он кончит с ней не раз и не два, так, как никогда в жизни не кончал, она и это отравит, как отравила еду и сон…</p>
<p>– Эмили, – позвала вдруг фэйри громко и четко. Та появилась – почти мгновенно, и тут же мрачно глянула на Троя. – Верни его обратно.</p>
<p>Эмили схватила его за руку, сжала пальцы, миг – и они уже очутились в спальне. И на портал это было совсем непохоже, лучше, быстрее, и какая-то крошечная часть у Троя внутри восхитилась этим – р-р-раз! И на месте!</p>
<p>Фэйри немедленно отпустила его, и руку об юбку вытерла. Что ж, ладно. Трой чувствовал, как ладони вспотели, и винить ее не мог.</p>
<p>– Ты пожалеешь об этом утром.</p>
<p>– Может быть, – он нашел в себе силы криво улыбнуться. Притащился к кровати, рухнул на край. – Но прогулка того стоила. А ее ты тоже телепортируешь, когда нужно?</p>
<p>– У Сафир есть портал, – неохотно сказала Эмили. Вроде бы повернулась, чтобы уйти, но почему-то медлила.</p>
<p>– И она может перенестись куда угодно и когда угодно? Но предпочитает жить в этом каменном мешке?</p>
<p>Теперь уже фэйри смотрела на него снисходительно.</p>
<p>– Это ее дом, полукровка. Ты видел ее коллекцию, а значит, понимаешь, сколько веков ушло, чтобы собрать ее.</p>
<p>Колонн в том зале были десятки, если не сотни.</p>
<p>– Чокнутая стерва, – пробормотал он, и когда Эмили выгнула бровь, добавил устало. – Что? Настучишь ей? Завтра она все равно переломает мне все кости, а ты соберешь обратно. Самой-то не надоело?</p>
<p>Фэйри вздохнула и покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Я бы посоветовала тебе спать ночью, а не нарываться.</p>
<p>– Вы все тут – чокнутые суки! – заорал Трой, но Эмили уже исчезла.</p>
<p>До утра он уже не заснул, разумеется, сидел на полу и трясся, пытаясь представить, чем придется расплачиваться за визит в музей. Нет, музей – это неправильное название. Кунсткамера? Паноптикум?</p>
<p>Она вырвет его язык и подвесит в луче света, зальет формалином, или чем там надо, чтобы оставался таким же свежим, как настоящий.</p>
<p>Он накрутил себя до упора, до постоянного, непрекращающегося ужаса, разбавленного, к тому же, мыслями о сексе: что это было, с тем поцелуем? Она все-таки хочет трахнуть его? Или нет?</p>
<p>Балансируя между возбуждением, отвращением и тошнотой, Трой даже не понял, когда закончилась ночь. За окнами снова было темно, когда они явились: возмутительно бодрая и веселая Сафир, а за ней Эмили с какой-то коробкой под мышкой.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, братишка!</p>
<p>Принесли какие-то длинные прутья, тонкие, вымоченные в воде – <em>это для упругости</em> – и вот тогда Сафир впервые перестаралась. Обычно она как-то понимала, когда следует остановиться, заглядывала Трою в лицо и переставала его мучить, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.</p>
<p>Он отключился после очередного удара, сам даже не понял, как это произошло, а очнулся уже на полу, и Эмили водила руками, заживляя следы на груди и на бедрах. Судя по тому, что лежал он навзничь, со спиной и ягодицами она уже разобралась.</p>
<p>– Я запрещаю тебе приближаться к моей коллекции, – Сафир, оказывается, держала его голову на коленях, гладила пальцами по лицу, собирая капельки пота. – Не смей выходить из этой комнаты. Иначе я придумаю наказание посильнее.</p>
<p>Трой в ней не сомневался.</p>
<p>Рядом с девятью черточками появилась десятая. И одиннадцатая. Отдавать приказы получалось уже гораздо чаще: Сафир была довольна. Она вроде бы и мучала его чуть меньше, чем прежде, а может, просто привык? И хвалила чаще, трепала рукой по щеке, гладила по волосам. Она приносила ему стакан теплого молока перед сном, сидела рядом, пока не выпивал все до капли.</p>
<p>– Поможет тебе спать крепко, братишка.</p>
<p>И помогло: то ли молоко, то ли какая-то отрава в нем, Трою уже наплевать было, вот только кошмары остались. Он вздрагивал и просыпался, и засыпал снова, чтобы увидеть новый круг ада, в который подсознание уводило.</p>
<p>Но против кошмаров фэйри ничего не могла сделать, она их порождала.</p>
<p>– Ты должен открывать рот только тогда, когда я этого захочу.</p>
<p>– Эмили, принеси воду и налей ее в стакан.</p>
<p>Сафир усложнила задание, но пока у него получилось заставить Эмили сделать это всего два раза – остальное время она сидела на стуле и полировала ногти.</p>
<p>– Запомни хорошенько: говорить только когда я сама тебе прикажу.</p>
<p>– А какая разница? – и правда же, какая? Несколько раз он пытался, подчинялся ей, молчал, но удары и порезы все равно не прекращались.</p>
<p>Сафир глянула с сожалением, как на неразумного ребенка.</p>
<p>– Ты поймешь совсем скоро.</p>
<p>Но это <em>скоро</em> все никак не наступало, дни растягивались, будто резиновые, а потом как-то ночью она все-таки пришла.</p>
<p>– Подвинься, братишка, – скользнула под одеяло, одетая в какую-то невесомую, прозрачную совсем сорочку. Устроилась на боку, подперла голову рукой и смотрела с ухмылкой.</p>
<p>– Что ты хочешь? – хрипло поинтересовался Трой. Ну, глупость же, и так понятно, чего пришла.</p>
<p>– Я хочу тебя всего, – честно сказала фэйри.</p>
<p>– А кровосмешение в клане, значит, не запрещено?</p>
<p>– Гл-у-у-упый, – протянула она. – Я же не хочу от тебя дитя! Ни от кого не хочу, – добавила, спустя миг, – никогда не хотела! Я просто хочу…</p>
<p>Она засунула правую руку поглубже, цапнула за ширинку. Пока только поверх штанов, но Трой уже замер, дышать перестал. И выпалил, пока она потирала ладонью его член сквозь ткань, мяла его в кулаке, ощупывала:</p>
<p>– Как ты потеряла свою магию?</p>
<p>Сафир замерла. Смотрела на него несколько секунд, потом моргнула – медленно как-то, будто пытаясь вопрос осмыслить. Вопрос, который очень не стоило задавать в тот самый момент, когда в ее руке, можно сказать, все его будущее находилось.</p>
<p>Но Трой вообще никогда особо долго не раздумывал над последствиями.</p>
<p>– Элизабет сказала, что ты была за решеткой. Это правда?</p>
<p>Если получит – то хотя бы за дело, а не просто так, по расписанию. Фэйри подумала еще немного и руку убрала.</p>
<p>– Я совершила ошибку, – негромко сказала она. Они лежали совсем близко, нос к носу, и казалось, глаза у нее еще больше косят, чем обычно. Неужели у него самого так же? – Доверилась не тому, кому стоило, не рассчитала все риски… Он… скажем так, он хотел немного изменить распределение сил. План был хорош, исполнение подкачало. Мой знакомый… глупый, маленький, даром что жил слишком долго. А вот скулы у него были прекрасные, – она прикрыла глаза, предаваясь воспоминаниям.</p>
<p>Трой рассматривал золотой медальон у нее на шее. Монету, которую Пепел как портал использовала, он мельком видел, никогда особенно не интересовался. Медальон был больше, на вид тяжелее и немного смахивал на старые часы.</p>
<p>Часы. Черт возьми, часы! У Мааса были часы на цепочке, вот и еще один портал, а они гадали, как он появляется и исчезает! Только портал не одноразовый, который заряжать нужно после каждого прыжка, а такой, что…</p>
<p>– Он переоценил свои возможности, – Сафир снова открыла глаза, и Трой торопливо отвел взгляд. – Оказался наивнее, мягче. Думал, что может управлять Охотником, подчинить его себе, но вместо этого Охотник его уничтожил.</p>
<p>– Кто – Охотник?</p>
<p>Она так говорила, будто это имя было. Трой не знал, сколько вопросов ему еще задать удастся, надеялся – побольше. И потом, портал. Цепочка была на застежке или нет?..</p>
<p>– Хозяин Стаи, – пробормотала она недовольно. – Пришел и все разрушил. И его гончие, чертова свита!</p>
<p>– Он убил твоего парня?</p>
<p>– Нет, – она покачала головой, – гораздо хуже. Забрал его в Стаю. А я очутилась в клетке, стала ручной зверушкой Мэб на много-много лет, – она оскалилась, смотрела уже не на Троя, а куда-то мимо него, видела что-то совсем иное. Потом сморгнула, вернулась в настоящее, выплюнула с ненавистью. – За меня все решили. Сделали выбор, не спросив! Зачем нужна такая свобода, если у меня нет магии?</p>
<p>– Ее можно как-то вернуть?</p>
<p>Сафир помолчала какое-то время, потом снова подняла руку, провела кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Обвела брови, спустилась по носу, остановилась на губах.</p>
<p>– Очень на это надеюсь.</p>
<p>Значит, с его помощью. Она не говорила, сам догадался. Значит, все эти <em>Эмили подай, Эмили принеси</em>, они для того, чтобы он научился силу контролировать. Управлять по желанию, а не в отчаянье, и тогда, когда совсем привыкнет, она прикажет что-то такое…</p>
<p>Двинулась рукой ниже, в вырез рубашки, нащупала сосок и между пальцами сдавила.</p>
<p>– Я тебя не хочу, – ляпнул Трой.</p>
<p>Сафир изумленно распахнула глаза. Царапнула его ногтем по груди – не до крови, просто попробовала.</p>
<p>– А кого хочешь? Свою ведьму? – легко спросила Сафир. – Белобрысую девчонку, которая должна была тебя убить?</p>
<p>Ну, во-первых, она была не его ведьма. Трой открыл рот, чтобы донести эту информацию до Сафир, но не успел.</p>
<p>– Интересно, с ней бы получилось быстрее? – фэйри задумчиво сдвинула брови. – Если бы она была на месте Эмили, ты бы быстрей учился?</p>
<p>Он представил. Так хорошо представил, что, наверное, на лице отразилось – Сафир вскинула руку, дернула за кончик уха и воскликнула:</p>
<p>– Тебе понравилась девчонка! Ох, нет, ты ведь втрескался в нее, братишка!</p>
<p>Вот еще, ерунда! Не мог он влюбиться в девчонку, с которой провел три дня и даже не переспал! Она даже не особенно красивая: так, самая обычная! Нос длинный, сама крошечная, фигуры особо под всеми тряпками не разглядишь! Она тащила его и подталкивала, и закатывала глаза, когда он что-то говорил, и фыркала на него… ну уж нет, не влюбился!</p>
<p>– Может, стоило и ее прихватить? Мы бы славно развлеклись тут втроем… – мечтательно проговорила Сафир. – Может, с ней бы повеселее было, а, как думаешь? На колени бы ее поставил быстренько, а? – она снова протянула руку, чтобы схватить его, но Трой отодвинулся на самый край кровати.</p>
<p>Фэйри захихикала.</p>
<p>– Не беспокойся, не трону девчонку. Неохота с очередным Кругом связываться, вредные бабы. Я просто поверить не могу, что ты вообще кого-то способен полюбить кроме себя!</p>
<p>Почему она это сказала? Почему?!</p>
<p>– А что, – спросил он, внутреннее холодея, – фэйри так не могут?</p>
<p>– Как ты меня вообще слушал! – рассердилась она, но как-то наигранно слишком, не всерьез. – Все могут! Даже я, пусть ты и не поверишь! Любила глупого мальчишку, а он променял меня на охотничьего короля! А твоя блондиночка наверняка найдет себе симпатичного колдуна, замутит с ним и про тебя забудет. А пока мы тут с тобой…</p>
<p>– Нет, – неожиданно резко ответил Трой. Даже сам от себя не ожидал, наверное, и сжался тут же, колени к груди подтянул, ожидая – удара, пинка по самому дорогому, обещаний каких-нибудь не особенно радужных.</p>
<p>Сафир погладила его пальцем по кончику носа.</p>
<p>– Я один раз предложу, а больше не буду.</p>
<p>Он смотрел на нее, и впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать.</p>
<p>Сафир улыбнулась, раз! – и соскочила с кровати. Наградила его загадочным взглядом через плечо и ушла. Он смотрел ей в спину: эта прозрачная рубашечка ничего не скрывала, ни округлых бедер, ни узкой талии, ни длинных ног. Можно было остановить ее, окликнуть, да и вообще – может, так проще станет?</p>
<p>Нет, идиотизм полный, станет только ужаснее. Днем она будет резать его, по ночам – трахать. И что, черт возьми, означала это «больше не предложу»? Может, ждет, что сам приползет? Или больше спрашивать не будет, возьмет сама, что ей надо?</p>
<p>А ведь не исключено.</p>
<p>Трой свернулся под одеялом, закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>Пепел могла бы и найти его уже. Ну, если вдруг искала. Если вообще – еще помнила.</p>
<p>– Как работает ее портал? – первым делом спросил он у Эмили утром, когда они остались наедине после очередного сеанса. На этот раз никакой крови, все аккуратно: выбитые суставы, растянутые мышцы. Можно сказать, легко отделался. И приказы отдавать с каждым разом все легче и легче получалось, даже горло не болело как прежде – так, царапало чуть. То ли из-за того заклинания, которое от ведьм досталось, то ли просто привыкнуть пора.</p>
<p>Эмили вздернула бровь.</p>
<p>– Да ты мазохист.</p>
<p>Он пристально посмотрел на нее в ответ. Потом на чистую рубашку, которую Эмили оставила на кушетке.</p>
<p>– Ох, да подавись ты, – она подхватила рубашку и швырнула Трою. – Отсюда сбежать не получится, неужели не понятно?</p>
<p>– Как работает портал? – повторил он. – Он действует только на Сафир?</p>
<p>– Он действует только на кровь, – выплюнула Эмили и осеклась. Поджала губы, явно сожалея о том, что только что вырвалось из ее рта. Интересно, можно приказать ей рассказать все? Искушение было велико, но Трой как-то удержался.</p>
<p>Он не пробовал подчинить ее, когда Сафир не было рядом. Даже не думал об этом ни разу до сегодняшнего дня – а когда подумал, только представил, сразу же от ужаса волосы стали дыбом, и вовсе не фигурально, а очень даже реально, кожа мурашками покрылась.</p>
<p>Эмили так и ушла молча – разозленная, что проговорилась, Трой ее больше спрашивать не стал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уроки продолжались. С утра и до вечера, с перерывом на обед, и Трой как-то… нет, не привык. Смирился? Ни хрена подобного. Он решил не дразнить гадину лишний раз, не провоцировать. Повторял все за ней послушно, делал то, что велела.</p>
<p>– Что ты задумал? – вдруг спросила Сафир посреди очередного сеанса.</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на нее, с трудом соображая, о чем вопрос был.</p>
<p>– Эмили, открой книгу на сотой странице и читай с пятой строки.</p>
<p>– Нет, что-то точно не так, – Сафир схватила его за подбородок, голову туда-сюда покрутила. – Чего ты хочешь? Пирог с персиками? Зеленый чай? Может быть, массаж?</p>
<p>Голову она его отпустила, размяла пальцами мышцы на шее. Трой дернулся от ее руки – только бы не трогала лишний раз, какой нахрен массаж!</p>
<p>– Скажи, чего хочешь? Я достану все, что в моих силах! Все-все, что угодно – в пределах разумного, разумеется!</p>
<p>– Эмили, открой книгу на сотой странице и читай с пятой строки, – пробормотал он, старательно глядя только на вторую фэйри.</p>
<p>Становилось все легче и легче с каждым разом: он представлял, что она действительно этого хочет, жаждет всей душой, или что там у этих тварей было – книгу открыть и узнать, что на той чертовой строчке написано. И он будто позволяет ей, становится ее внутренним голосом, который говорит – а почему бы и нет? Давай, прямо сейчас, сделай это! Прямо в голове у нее говорит: двигайся. Подними руку, сними перчатки, налей воды, передвинь стул.</p>
<p>Эмили громко прочитала вслух:</p>
<p>
  <em>Речь идет</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>О наслаждениях, что обонянье</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Нам доставляет, зрение и вкус,-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Цветы, плоды, растенья, щебет птиц,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Прогулки. Но совсем иное здесь!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Гляжу ли, прикасаюсь ли – восторг</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Меня охватывает!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Прогулки! – Сафир хлопнула в ладоши и посмотрела в окно. – Я знаю, что нам нужно!</p>
<p>Так они отправились на прогулку.</p>
<p>Эмили принесла ботинки и серый свитер – толстой шерсти, тяжелый и теплый, Трой надел его и тут же почувствовал, как стало жарко.</p>
<p>– Спасибо. Что, зима выдалась холодная?</p>
<p>Эмили негромко фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Не надейся. В человеческий мир тебя никто не поведет.</p>
<p>Он на такое и не рассчитывал. Послушно шел за Сафир по коридорам, спускался по лестницам. Она толкнула дверь, и они оказались на балконе – длинном, открытом ветру, который тут же взлохматил волосы, обжег лицо и заставил порадоваться теплой одежде.</p>
<p>Вот уже второй день ночная темнота уступила место туману: Трой уже не пытался понять, что тут за неразбериха со временем суток. Закономерность просто отсутствовала, с этим нужно было смириться.</p>
<p>Так же, как и с тем, что в этом мире солнца не было. По крайней мере, ни единого солнечного дня не выдавалось за все то время, что Трой здесь находился.</p>
<p>Сегодня не стало исключением. Лес, покрывавший холмы, казался ровной черной поверхностью: в глубине темнее, ближе к верхушкам холмов чуть посветлее, но нигде, абсолютно нигде не было и следа человека.</p>
<p>Трой подошел ближе к невысокому каменному парапету, прислонился бедром и глянул вниз, сквозь комковатые хлопья тумана. Вид завораживал, даже голова немного кружилась, хотя он никогда не боялся высоты.</p>
<p>– Нравится? – спросила Сафир.</p>
<p>К прогулке она приоделась: надела плотное темно-синее пальто, длинное, ниспадавшие тяжелыми складками до самого пола. И волосы скрутила в косы, завернула вокруг головы, чтобы спрятать от ветра.</p>
<p>– Впечатляет, – Трой снова огляделся по сторонам, запоминая, впитывая. Бежать отсюда, конечно же, не получится. Замок, судя по всему, построен не был – его высекли в скале, может быть руками, но скорее магией. Он сам был скалой – неприступной, холодной. Все, как полагается крепости злобного властелина. – Не пробовала использовать в дизайне более яркие цвета? А то мрачновато как-то.</p>
<p>Она тихонько захихикала, подошла ближе.</p>
<p>– Вот таким ты мне больше нравишься, братишка. А то я начала беспокоиться! Перестал со мной спорить, глаза потухли… не может быть, чтобы я сломала тебя так быстро!</p>
<p>– Просто устал, – честно сказал он.</p>
<p>Боль заканчивалась и начиналась снова, еда не приносила удовольствия, сон отравляли кошмары. Ничего нового и опять по кругу, раз за разом, безысходно.</p>
<p>– Если будешь хорошо себя вести, мы можем приходить сюда изредка, – милостиво кивнула фэйри.</p>
<p>Ну спасибо, осчастливила. Трой засунул руки подмышки – несмотря на толстый свитер и ботинки все равно холодно было, ветер пробирал до костей. Но здесь не было цепей, не было ножей и кнутов, даже Эмили их оставила, а значит – приказывать некому. Хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы так. Передышка.</p>
<p>– Мрачновато, значит, – Сафир улыбнулась, покачала головой. Золотая цепь блеснула на ее шее – взять с собой шарф фэйри даже не подумала, впрочем, кажется, холод ее не особенно беспокоил.</p>
<p>Трой сглотнул, облизал губы. Сердце скакнуло куда-то в горло, ладони моментально вспотели.</p>
<p>– Послушай… То, о чем ты говорила недавно…</p>
<p>– Да? – она подошла поближе, склонила голову набок.</p>
<p>– Я помню, что предложение имело срок годности… то есть, ты сказала, только один раз и больше предлагать не будешь… Но я подумал, и… черт, это даже звучит идиотски, – он заставил себя заглянуть ей в глаза. – Ты хотела заняться сексом? Я ж тебя ненавижу, ты в курсе!</p>
<p>– И? – она выглядела заинтригованной, глаза мерцали.</p>
<p>– Я устал, – снова повторил Трой, и это было чистой, абсолютно неприкрытой правдой. – Устал очень сильно, и не знаю еще сколько… понятия не имею… в общем, если это будет только секс, без разговоров и пыток в постели – я согласен.</p>
<p>– Ты нервничаешь, – вместо ответа произнесла она. Потянулась к нему, заставила опустить руки и ухватила за пальцы – ее собственная кожа была горячей, гораздо горячей, чем у Троя.</p>
<p>– Конечно я нервничаю! – огрызнулся он. – Я тебе добровольно предлагаю потрахаться, а вдруг тебе не понравится, и в ответ ты мне позвоночник сломаешь? Это, знаешь ли, очень сомнительная сделка!</p>
<p>– Братишка, – рассмеялась она, – уверяю тебя, я буду очень нежна.</p>
<p>Подняла другую руку, погладила его по щеке.</p>
<p>– Ты дрожишь. Наверное, хватит для первого раза.</p>
<p>Трой смотрел на ее бледное лицо, на розовые, чуть приоткрытые губы.</p>
<p>– Я могу тебя поцеловать? – собственный голос показался скрипучим, хриплым.</p>
<p>Сафир притянула его к себе, запрокинула голову. Язык ее был горячим, рот – обжигающим. Он обещал, манил и предупреждал: пощады не будет.</p>
<p>
  <em>Не может быть, чтобы я сломала тебя так быстро.</em>
</p>
<p>Ну разумеется, не может.</p>
<p>Трой положил руку ей на шею. Пытался согреться, может быть, или просто руку надо было куда-то деть.</p>
<p>Нащупал пальцами тонкую цепочку, подцепил аккуратно – даже волосы она убрала, не запутается, – и сдернул портал с Сафир. Она поступила как все женщины – ну хоть в чем-то! – охнула и разъяренно уставилась на него.</p>
<p>– Не смей!..</p>
<p>Но он посмел. Сделал шаг назад, оттолкнулся – и перевалился через парапет.</p>
<p>Оказалось страшнее, чем мог себе представить. В миллион раз хуже. Миг ужаса, сжатый в кулаке медальон, отчаянная надежда – пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть сработает! – и Трой упал. От ужаса даже не понял, куда именно, даже не сообразил, что упал гораздо с меньшей высоты, встрепыхнулся – и едва не взвыл от отчаянья.</p>
<p>Вокруг были стены – каменные, изученные до последней трещинки, пространство камеры, измеренное шагами, насколько цепь позволяла… а вот и она, валяется на полу, замок открыт, как его Пепел оставила. Все красными ленточками отмечено – «Улика. Не прикасаться», и логотип еще в виде буквы Б с вензелями, он такой уже где-то видел…</p>
<p>А дверь заперта.</p>
<p>– Блядь! – заорал Трой.</p>
<p>Что он сделал не так? Как вообще этой херней управлять? Он разжал пальцы, взглянул на портал. Нет, совершенно точно у Пепел другой был. Этот пульсировал в ладони, будто пытался к коже присосаться, кровь на вкус попробовать.</p>
<p>Но все-таки – сработало же. Хоть не так, как надо, но от чертовой суки сбежать удалось. Трой обошел камеру по кругу, пытаясь отдышаться. Он верил, что получится, но какие-то сомнения все равно оставались: а вдруг разобьется? Вдруг гадина быстрее окажется, схватит его, удержит?</p>
<p>Но он сбежал, сбежал, пусть внутри все переворачивалось, обед наружу просился, а в висках кровь стучала.</p>
<p>Трой снова стиснул в кулаке медальон. Что ему надо делать, чтобы активировать эту фигню? Потом сообразил, повесил на шею, как Сафир делала, задумался. Он перенесся сюда… почему? Что притащило его в камеру, где он почти месяц просидел? Почему так вышло, о чем он подумал?</p>
<p>На свободу хотел, подальше от фэйри.</p>
<p>Все время, пока здесь сидел, хотел на свободу выбраться. А куда конкретно ему нужно? В свою квартирку в ЛА? В Прагу к Пепел?</p>
<p>Вот, точно. К Пепел. В Прагу.</p>
<p>Он зажмурился, попытался представить ее, но почувствовал что-то странное. Портал будто трепыхался в руке, тянул во все стороны одновременно, не давал сосредоточиться. Что там Эмили сказала, действует на кровь? Ну так вот, пусть его кровь наполовину им принадлежала, но все-таки магия в ней тоже была.</p>
<p>Он сможет одну золотую безделушку обуздать, прикажет ей – перенеси! Давай же! Работай!</p>
<p>Трой аж застонал тихонько от напряжения. Что было в медальоне? Почему оно подчиняться не желало? Или ему нужно было зарядиться какое-то время? Ну, это же не карманный фонарик…</p>
<p>Спасся, ничего не скажешь. Класс. Будет сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не вспомнит и не решит проверить пустую камеру? Пепел его второй раз украсть не получится…</p>
<p>– Ну же, – пробормотал он, сжимая портал. Как его активировать? Кровь, она сказала, кровь…</p>
<p>Дышать вдруг стало тяжело, внутренности скрутило, а потом как дернуло, перед глазами потемнело, и Трой вывалился на землю, задыхаясь и кашляя. Во второй раз было хуже, он уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, пытался с тошнотой справиться.</p>
<p>И не сразу понял, что опять промахнулся.</p>
<p>Портал вытащил его в странное место: берег озера, окруженного горами, беседка из белого мрамора, ступени, уводящие в воду.</p>
<p>Трой кое-как поднялся, сел, положил руки на колени. Потер левое плечо, начал вокруг озираться. Кроме беседки этой ничего не было: ни домов на берегах не видно, ни дорог каких-нибудь, ни маленьких ресторанчиков, которых обычно в таких местах навалом. По людей и говорить нечего. Абсолютная пустота и тишина, такая, наверное, что только в самых глухих уголках мира бывает. Только вот никто не строит там беседки, ряды стульев не составляет. Будто к концерту готовились, или, может, церемония какая-то…</p>
<p>Но это не сейчас, наверное, к вечеру ближе. Небо было высокое-высокое, пронзительно голубое, с редкими облачками, сквозь которые солнце проглядывало.</p>
<p>Но Трой почему-то чувствовал – это их. Небо, солнце, озеро и беседка, земля, на которой он сидел – все это фэйри принадлежало.</p>
<p>Медальон жил собственной жизнью. Он горел, обжигая пальцы, и одновременно был холодным, пульсировал, будто маленькое сердце, и рвался куда-то еще. А вдруг – к ней, к Сафир? Трой потянулся было снять, потом притормозил. А вдруг останется здесь один? Нет, надо сосредоточиться. Нормальный мир, нормальный, обычный. Ему очень надо обратно, подальше отсюда, немедленно, сейчас же.</p>
<p>Портал снова потянул, будто все внутренности разом, и в этот раз, пожалуй, было хуже всего. Трой не стоял, сидел, и только поэтому, наверное, не грохнулся вниз. Звуков и запахов стало слишком много, от них уши закладывало, в глазах слезилось. Он наклонился вперед и сплюнул желчью, раз, другой. Уперся руками в землю, чтобы не шатало, пока в себя приходил.</p>
<p>Голоса были первыми. Говорили негромко, но сразу несколько. Язык был непонятный, но какой-то ужасно знакомый. И темно. После яркого солнца того мира – здесь ночь. И огни – привычные, нормальные, теплые фонари и еще что-то. Шумное и блестящее… ярмарка? Какие-то шатры?.. Нет, стоп, парк аттракционов. Маленький, но громкий. На горе. А впереди – огромное пространство ночного города, шпили храмов, огни порта.</p>
<p>Он знал, что увидит, но все равно обернулся. Над ним возвышался собор, подсвеченный прожекторами, огромный и величественный. И фигура с распростертыми руками на вершине.</p>
<p>Трой снова сплюнул, оттер рот рукавом свитера. Люди, которые шушукались за спиной, потеряли к нему интерес и занялись своими делами: болтали, смеялись, фотографировались на телефон, яркая вспышка ночь разрывала.</p>
<p>Он тоже так делал несколько лет назад. Был пьяным и обкуренным дальше некуда, а потом… Хотя, нет, не отмазка. Раз помнит – значит, не таким уж обкуренным. С Авой они познакомились на побережье, пару месяцев болтались по окрестностям, трахались и разговаривали. Обо всем: Ава кое-что знала, она вызывала демонов и гадала на костях, и еще была просто без ума от острых Троевых ушей.</p>
<p>А потом они убили человека. Здесь, на этой горе. Были пьяные и обкуренные, и Трой сказал… Нет, это он убил. Так правильно.</p>
<p>Он глянул на медальон, поднял негнущимися пальцами. Почему здесь, почему сюда? По своей воле Трой бы на это место никогда не вернулся, никто бы его не заставил. Тело они скинули с горы в какие-то кусты, наверняка кто-то потом нашел…</p>
<p>Его опять замутило, Трой уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, пытался дышать через нос. В голове наступил хаос: вроде бы он вернулся, все нормально. Но вернулся совсем не туда, куда надо было, куда хотел попасть.</p>
<p>И портал снова вибрировал, набирал силу для очередной активации, а вот у Троя сил уже почти не осталось. Может, эта хрень питается магией? Но Сафир ее лишена, не подходит. Или все потому, что он нормально сосредоточиться не может, не умеет просто с такими медальонами обращаться?</p>
<p>Может, просто плохо старается. Нужно в Прагу, к Пепел, в Прагу…</p>
<p>Он зажмурился, свесил голову вперед, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться – и снова перенесся. Прыгнул. Как это назвать…</p>
<p>В его случае – просто шмякнулся на пол где-то в полной тишине и темноте. Правда, прошло не так много времени, как Трой услышал какое-то цоканье, а потом мохнатая лобастая башка сунулась ему в лицо, старательно обнюхала и начала вылизывать щеки. Следом за ней подоспели еще два пса, начали толкать носами и всячески ластиться. Кто-то под руку поднырнуть, и Трой зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть.</p>
<p>Всякая живность его всегда любила. Кошки, собаки, гребаные волнистые попугайчики и хомячки… Они приходили к нему, залезали на руки, просили и требовали – гладь! Трогай! Играй!</p>
<p>В детстве он себя волшебником считал…</p>
<p>Где-то неподалеку послышались шаги, а потом кто-то включил свет – аж по глазами резануло, ярко! Трой зажмурился, уткнулся в пол – или, кажется, в чью-то мощную лапу.</p>
<p>– Что здесь происходит?! – возмутился хозяин дома. – Хоуп, назад! Фу, прекрати!</p>
<p>– Нарушитель, сэр, – раздался подобострастный голос откуда-то сверху.</p>
<p>– Без тебя вижу, что нарушитель! А какого дьявола он к нам заявился?</p>
<p>– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, сэр, – отчеканил невидимый дворецкий.</p>
<p>Та псина, которая лицо лизала, остановилась вроде, смущенно завиляла хвостом. Трой приоткрыл глаза, кое-как оперся на локоть, приподнялся. Три огромные белые собаки окружили его живой стеной, все время двигались, пытались еще хоть чуточку внимания получить.</p>
<p>– Хейзел! Фу!</p>
<p>– Твоих собак зовут Хоуп и Хейзел? – хриплым голосом спросил Трой.</p>
<p>– Ты кто такой? – вместо ответа поинтересовался специалист по порталам. На сей раз на нем красовалась пижама в полоску и домашние тапочки. Трой все пялился на эти тапочки – они как раз напротив его глаз оказались – и пытался вспомнить, что где-то существует нормальная, обыденная жизнь. Где люди ложатся спать и не видят кошмаров ночью, потом просыпаются, ходят на работу, болтают с друзьями, пьют пиво…</p>
<p>– Я спросил – кто такой? – рявкнул Норт. Вот, точно, Норт, имя его удалось из памяти выцарапать. А вот объяснить – уже сложнее.</p>
<p>– Если позволите, сэр…</p>
<p>– Нет, заткнись, пусть сам объясняет!</p>
<p>– Хм, – сказал Трой.</p>
<p>Норт вдруг сощурился, опустил взгляд, а потом и вовсе присел, уставился на медальон.</p>
<p>– Сильверчейн… Ну точно, это их заказ был, однако портал нестабилен, опорные точки нарушены, произошла рассинхронизация… Что ты с ним сделал? – потребовал он у Троя. – Хоуп, отстань от него!</p>
<p>Собака заворчала, тихонько и обиженно, плюхнулась на пол рядом с Троем и снова лизнула в нос.</p>
<p>– Отвали, – Трой попытался ее отодвинуть, но вместо этого привалился к мягкому боку, используя псину в качестве опоры.</p>
<p>– Подожди-ка, я тебя помню, – заявил Норт после того, как внимательно его оглядел. – Ты приходил осенью, чтобы портал зарядить, разговаривать не мог, и с тобой была девица, такая напористая девица, золотой пенни с Генрихом…</p>
<p>– Вы абсолютно правы, – заявил Дрю. – Этот молодой человек уже бывал в вашем доме.</p>
<p>– Разумеется, до старческого склероза мне далеко, спасибо большое, – проворчал Норт, продолжая разглядывать портал.</p>
<p>– Что с ним не так? – Трой стиснул медальон пальцами. – Почему я не могу попасть куда хочу? Впрочем, уже неважно, как-нибудь дальше справлюсь…</p>
<p>Он уже в Праге. Отыскать одну-единственную ведьму – так себе удовольствие, но отыскать Круг, наверное, не так уж и сложно. Про триумвират должны знать, а в крайнем случае он снова пойдет к Норману, попросит, чтобы в Кутну Гору отвез, к тому самому дому.</p>
<p>– Стой! – прикрикнул Норт. Смотрел уже с тревогой, а не раздраженно. – Сиди смирно и ничего не трогай! Не вздумай снимать! Хопер, сторожи!</p>
<p>Он поднялся на ноги, подошел к столу и начал выдвигать ящики, бормоча себе под нос.</p>
<p>– Что за идиоты, светлая богиня, с каждым годом все больше и больше идиотов, учишь их учишь, предупреждаешь…</p>
<p>– Если вы ищете лупу, то она в шкатулке с заготовками, – напомнил Дрю, за что тут же получил поток ругательств в свой адрес.</p>
<p>Трой поудобнее устроился на ковре: одной рукой чесал Хейзел, другой – того, которого звали Хопер, опирался на Хоуп и исследовал окружение. Он очутился в кабинете, где они с Пепел в прошлый раз сидели, только обстановка слегка изменилась: кресла для посетителей убрали, несколько стекол в стеллажах были заменены простыми досками, а на стене в углу виднелось обугленное пятно в виде человеческой фигуры.</p>
<p>– Это было нападение, – уточнил Норт, когда заметил, куда Трой смотрит. – Подлое и жестокое!</p>
<p>– Сэр, вы его размазали прицельным ударом с пяти шагов.</p>
<p>– Я запаниковал! – возмутился тот. – Кто угодно на моем месте поступил точно так же, если бы при обычной деловой встрече его попытались убить.</p>
<p>– Это было почти три недели назад, и вы до сих пор не убрали этот… гм, контррельеф.</p>
<p>– Ой, утихни! – поморщился Норт, отыскал наконец лупу и скрутку с инструментами, натянул тонкие перчатки, надел очки и снова присел перед Троем. Потребовал суровым тоном. – Что ты делал с моим порталом?</p>
<p>– Пытался его активировать.</p>
<p>– Он создан не для тебя, – несмотря на перчатки, защищавшие амулет от кожи, Норт прикасался к нему только пинцетом и каким-то тонким крючком, ощупывал и переворачивал, и еще будто прислушивался. – Нестабильный, как я и думал, разрыв с оригинальным носителем… так-так, хм… Отвратительно. Ненавижу, когда кто-то портит мою работу, терпеть не могу!</p>
<p>Инструменты были смутно похожи на те, которые использовала Сафир. Трой смотрел на них и не мог оторваться, будто завис.</p>
<p>– Сэр, – негромко позвал Дрю, – кажется, вашему гостю нехорошо.</p>
<p>– Нехорошо? – взвился тот. – Это мне нехорошо от того, что он сотворил с моим порталом! Я им всем рассказываю про технику безопасности, про все риски, про условия концентрации, а потом приходит какой-то болван и все ломает!..</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на Троя, поморщился, но сменил гнев на милость.</p>
<p>– Ладно. Принеси воды.</p>
<p>Стакан появился будто из ниоткуда. Оказывается, пить хотелось до ужаса: Трой готов был всю воду одним глотком в себя залить, но сдержался, пил медленно, растягивал.</p>
<p>– Так все-таки: чего ты пытался добиться?</p>
<p>– Попасть в одно место, – неохотно сказал Трой. – Сначала – просто свалить из этой… чудесной страны розовых пони, где фэйри обитают.</p>
<p>– Я понял, – оборвал Норт, – и для этого ты забрал портал у кого-то у Сильверчейнов? Нет, постой… а мама говорила тебе, что воровать нехорошо? – сварливо произнес он и снова потянулся к медальону. Не трогал, а поводил рукой над ним, нахмурился еще сильнее. – Так я и думал…</p>
<p>Трой поставил пустой стакан на пол, и тот тут же исчез. Наверное, Дрю постарался. Одна из собак –он уже запутался, где какая, толкнула его мокрым носом в руку, а потом тяжело вздохнула и пристроила морду на плечо.</p>
<p>– Так его можно как-то снять?</p>
<p>Портал пульсировал в одном ритме с сердцем. Трепыхался все быстрее и быстрее, гонял кровь по венам, иногда казалось – пульс где-то в горле бьется, с каждой минутой все сильнее и сильнее.</p>
<p>Норт убрал руку. Отодвинулся, снял очки.</p>
<p>– Никто никогда не слушает инструкции, – проговорил ворчливо, а потом вдруг рявкнул. – Снимешь его – умрешь! Тот, у кого ты его украл должен снять – и трепыхаться бесполезно, он сам тебя найдет! Или она… пожалуй, она. Тут капля крови, – он указал пальцем на медальон, – с твоей кровью близка, это точно, но все ж таки не твоя. Кровь подчиняется владельцу, она ему служит, а вор умрет от разрыва сердца.</p>
<p>Это почему-то было предсказуемо. На что он надеялся – непонятно, такие как Сафир запросто не отпустят.</p>
<p>– Как скоро?</p>
<p>– Как скоро что? – сердито выплюнул Норт. – Как скоро ты сдохнешь или как скоро твоя фэйри пропажу найдет? Обычно они сами справляются с телепортацией, никаких порталов им не нужно, это редко случается… впрочем, – оборвал он сам себя, – один дьявол знает, что у сидхе внутри клана творится! Редкостные ублюдки, дивные твари… – он вдруг замолчал, поджал губы и посмотрел на Троя.</p>
<p>– Я полукровка.</p>
<p>– Поздравляю!</p>
<p>Трой прикрыл глаза, попытался сообразить, что делать дальше. Голова казалась тяжелой, а мысли ворочались в ней как огромные булыжники.</p>
<p>– Ты создал этот портал, ты не можешь его снять? – он снова уставился на Норта. – Хоть как-то, я не знаю, – он мотнул подбородком, указывая на инструменты, – сделать что-нибудь?</p>
<p>– Когда молчал, ты мне нравился больше, – отрезал тот. – Сказал же – только владелец!</p>
<p>– А ведьма?</p>
<p>Норт нахмурился и ответил – с крошечной заминкой, и это не укрылось от Троя:</p>
<p>– Очень сомневаюсь, что хоть какая-то ведьма в мире, обладай она даже невероятной силой…</p>
<p>– А три ведьмы?</p>
<p>– О, богиня, – Норт закатил глаза, поднялся с пола и сел в кресло. – Ты знаешь каких-то очень умных ведьм? Беги к ним, умоляй, упрашивай, я не знаю, в ногах валяйся, но помни, что времени осталось слишком мало…</p>
<p>– Сколько?</p>
<p>Специалист по порталам пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Полчаса? Минут сорок? Точнее сказать не могу. Сначала наделают глупостей, а потом бегут ко мне, как будто я тут всем обязан помогать, точно у меня больше других дел нет…</p>
<p>– Те два абзаца, которые вы написали минувшим вечером для ваших мемуаров после пяти часов усердной работы, были весьма неплохи, – сообщил Дрю.</p>
<p>– Ой, заткнись лучше!</p>
<p>– Я могу воспользоваться порталом еще раз? – Трой опередил едва не начавшуюся снова перебранку.</p>
<p>Норт снял очки и окинул его взглядом. Глаза у него были темные, пронзительные, взгляд будто под кожу проникал, ощупывал, оценивал.</p>
<p>– Возможно, – в конце концов неохотно признал он. – Но за последствия ручаться не стану.</p>
<p>Значит, Пепел. Пепел и ее ведьмы, ее Круг точно поможет. Трой вскарабкался сначала на колени, потом на ноги встал. Кажется, все в порядке. Ну, насколько это может быть…</p>
<p>Кто-то из собак последний раз лизнул его в руку. Трой зажал в кулаке амулет, попытался представить: вот Пепел хмурится, недовольно сдвигает брови. Вот она скручивает сигарету, смотрит сосредоточенно и серьезно. Она улыбалась всего раз – когда они были в мастерской у странного парня, Нил его звали? Да, так, кажется. Трой заметил и почему-то запомнил. И помнил ее лицо перед тем, как оборотень прыгнул. И еще помнил, как еду готовила: ну ведьма же, самая настоящая…</p>
<p>– На твоем месте я бы поторопился, – пробурчал Норт. – Сюда, конечно, твоя сидхе не явится, исключено, но объясняться потом с полицией из-за трупа или самому тело прятать – у меня категорически на это времени нет, сил и желания, и потом…</p>
<p>– Сэр, – укоризненно сказал Дрю.</p>
<p>Трой почувствовал знакомое тянущее чувство, приготовился – кажется, это будет хуже, чем он может себе представить – и позволил порталу выдернуть себя в новое место.</p>
<p>Голова закружилась так, что он едва удержался на ногах – но удержался все-таки, хоть и попятился, натолкнулся на стену, да так и остался стоять, поджидая, пока мир перестанет вертеться перед глазами и тошнота схлынет. Не стошнило на этот раз, на том спасибо.</p>
<p>Но как только Трой увидел, где находится, ему захотелось кричать.</p>
<p>Старая лодка – хаусбот, как назвала ее Пепел, – выглядела так же, как он помнил. Только посуда вымыта и расставлена по своим местам, пепельница пуста, кровать аккуратно застелена и нет никаких следов человеческого присутствия.</p>
<p>Он застонал от разочарования. Должно было сработать правильно, оставался всего один шанс, что Пепел поможет!</p>
<p>Но ее здесь не было. Несколько дней, а может даже недель, даже вещей личных не осталось. Только на столе лежал блокнот и ручка с желтым перышком: Трой увидел ее и печально хмыкнул. Медальон, казалось, уже обжигал сквозь одежду, слабость накатила, вязкая, обидная.</p>
<p>Он никуда не пойдет больше, ляжет здесь и с места не сдвинется, будет лежать и ждать смерти. Или Сафир, которая ненамного лучше, и которая найдет его, даже если сама прийти не сможет, как-то разыщет, вернет…</p>
<p>Трой подошел к столу, подтянул блокнот поближе. Оперся одной рукой, в другую взял ручку. Как ей написать, где он? Здоровый черный замок на скале в той части страны фэйри, где никогда не восходит солнце? Имение Сафир? Пусть найдет еще каких-нибудь Сильверчейнов и спросит, где конкретно эта тварь живет, где ее логово?</p>
<p>Он почти начал писать, прикоснулся к бумаге, но остановился.</p>
<p>Пепел придет, наверное… если ей не плевать, придет. Вот только она не особенно сильная. Она испуганная, она и так уже достаточно пострадала от чужих проблем. От проблем, которые он принес.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ты втрескался в ведьму, братишка.</em>
</p>
<p>Сафир говорила… много говорила разных вещей. Они бы славно развлеклись втроем. Если Пепел найдет его, если она придет…</p>
<p><em>«Все в порядке»</em>, – написал он быстрее, чем успел как следует представить все последствия. Нет, лучше ей не приходить. Никогда и ни за что. А он… Ну, он разберется. Как-нибудь, как всегда разбирался.</p>
<p>В груди заболело: то ли портал забирал последние крохи силы, то ли оттого, что отчаянье накатило, да такое, от которого выть хотелось. Он все надеялся, что она придет, все эти долгие недели ждал, а тут, считай, сам все уничтожал.</p>
<p><em>«Не ищи меня», </em>– рука дрожала, пока дописывал.</p>
<p>
  <em>«Спасибо за все.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Т.»</em>
</p>
<p>Если она здесь бывает, то прочтет. Трой отодвинул блокнот, бросил ручку. Кое-как добрался до двери, открыл замок изнутри. Ей ключи не нужны, она без них обходится…</p>
<p>А может быть, и не искала. Может быть, он слишком хорошо про нее думал… или про себя. Скорее, про себя. Зачем его искать? Что он ей сделал хорошего?</p>
<p>В темноте – здесь тоже была ночь, оказывается, Трой не сразу сообразил, – невозможно было рассмотреть то место, где погибла Элизабет, но он помнил его слишком хорошо. Трава была мокрой от росы, холодила щеку. Он перевернулся на спину, попытался увидеть звезды, но все расплывалось, глаза щипало, так что он зажмурился, а когда снова их открыл, увидел разъяренную Эмили.</p>
<p>– Привет, служаночка, – проговорил Трой заплетающимся языком. – Опять выполняешь приказы?</p>
<p>– Какой же ты идиот, полукровка, – прошипела она, схватила его за свитер, поднимая с земли, и они перенеслись.</p>
<p>Это походило на сон, такой же ужасный, как и все остальные кошмары: снова комната, в которой он провел слишком много времени, чтобы запомнить все мелочи. Обивка стен, серебристо-серые занавески вокруг кровати, белесый туман за окнами, мраморный пол…</p>
<p>Гнев на лице Сафир. Знакомый разрез глаз, тонкие кривящиеся губы.</p>
<p>Она подскочила к нему и сорвала медальон, сжала в кулаке так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели.</p>
<p>Трою было уже все равно. Он стоял на коленях и тупо смотрел на нее, ожидая – удара, наказания, расплаты за совершенное. Наверное, даже с каким-то облегчением: портал выжал его до капли, и все то, что пришлось пережить за это недолгое время, только довершило начатое.</p>
<p>– Я нашла его на берегу, – выплюнула Эмили. – Пытался спрятаться возле воды!</p>
<p>Сафир продолжала смотреть молча. От этого раньше страшно становилось, внутри все холодело, но на этот раз Трой просто ждал.</p>
<p>Он все сделал правильно, сомнений не возникло. Пепел не придет, теперь уже точно, фэйри до нее не дотянется. Ни одна из них. Пусть считают, что он хотел уплыть на лодке – ха, на той ржавой рухляди! Или еще что-то такое же безумное, в его репертуаре…</p>
<p>Эмили рассказывала, как отслеживала движение портала, но он ее не слышал. Смотрел на Сафир, надеялся, что она не сможет прочитать его мысли. Найти там крошечное такое, очень жалкое, но все же торжество.</p>
<p>Фэйри размахнулась и хлестнула его цепочкой от медальона по лицу. Совсем не больно, но, наверное, силы наконец совсем закончились и Трой провалился куда-то вперед и вниз, в блаженную темноту.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сафир разозлилась. О, она сильно разозлилась. Но все, что она делала, было уже как-то… скучно. Она не могла напугать его сильнее, чем когда пообещала найти Пепел. Трой осознал внезапно и неожиданно остро: одна мысль об этом причиняла больше боли, чем все порезы и ожоги, настоящие и те, от которых не осталось и следа, и будущие тоже. Это было удивительно. Он смаковал это удивление, возвращался к нему снова и снова, трогал осторожно, будто что-то сокровенное, дорогое. До которого никто не мог добраться.</p>
<p>– Как мне заставить тебя запомнить? Что бы мне с тобой сделать?</p>
<p>Здесь надо было дрожать от ужаса, но Трой даже подыграть ей не мог. Просто ждал терпеливо, пока Сафир ходила туда-сюда по комнате, нахмурив лоб.</p>
<p>Возможно, она отрубит ему палец на руке. Интересно, Эмили пальцы приращивать обратно может? Или два. Или всю руку. Для того чтобы отдавать приказы, рука не нужна. Или ухо, например. Все равно у него уши неправильные, форма не такая, как у других фэйри – об этом ему уже рассказали.</p>
<p>Ноги точно не станет трогать – ну, не должна. Сафир любит свои игрушки быстрыми и эффективными.</p>
<p>– Ты лишил меня портала, и я очень, очень зла, братишка! О чем ты только думал?! Теперь я привязана к одному месту, не могу никуда выбраться, – она наткнулась взглядом на Эмили и скривилась. – Не могу выбраться одна!</p>
<p>Или все-таки ногу. Или, может быть, заклеймит его где-нибудь на видном месте. Разрешит Эмили оставить пару отвратительных шрамов на лице. Нет, не на лице, ей нравятся красивые вещи, ей нравится смотреть на его лицо – <em>как в зеркало, чуточку странное, кривое, но твои глаза я обожаю.</em></p>
<p>– Как мне заставить тебя запомнить? – Сафир вдруг остановилась, стремительно повернулась к Трою и впилась в него взглядом.</p>
<p>Или наконец секс.</p>
<p>Его даже этот вариант не заставил особенно испугаться. Как-то уже все равно. Может даже удовольствие получить в процессе, и потом, не затрахает же она его до смерти? Не-е-ет, Трой ей нужен живой, здоровый, способный слышать приказы и повторять их. Заставлять других делать то, чего хочет Сафир.</p>
<p>– Придумала, – она пощелкала пальцами, подзывая Эмили. – Мне нужен огонь и что-нибудь острое… и серебряная проволока… самая обычная, найди! Побыстрее!</p>
<p>Она говорила еще что-то, он не следил. Ждал безразлично, что дальше произойдет, даже пугаться заранее отказывался.</p>
<p>Эмили, наверное, достала все необходимое, потому что Сафир присела рядом и похлопала Троя по щеке.</p>
<p>– Я придумала, – повторила она и продемонстрировала ему уже знакомую толстую иглу с лакированной деревянной рукояткой. Или, может быть, это была другая, только выглядела точно так же, а та, прежняя, потемнела от крови, он что-то такое смутно помнил. – Будет отличное тебе напоминание!</p>
<p>Кончик иглы покраснел от жара.</p>
<p>Наверное, хочет выжечь глаз. Волной паники все-таки окатило, Трой вяло трепыхнулся в цепях – скорее по инерции, прекрасно понимая, что если Сафир что-то решила, остановить ее не получится, как ни старайся.</p>
<p>Но нет, она двинулась ниже, разодрала остатки рубашки и положила ладонь ему на грудь. Куда делся свитер, который принесла Эмили, Трой не помнил.</p>
<p>– Тебе от меня никуда не деться, – проникновенно вещала Сафир. Она обхватила пальцами его левый сосок, сдавила. Оттянула кожу вперед, размяла сосок между пальцами, будто пытаясь сделать его более упругим, выпуклым. В ее прикосновениях не было ничего сексуального, нежного или возбуждающего – только прохладный интерес исследователя.</p>
<p>Трой даже не почувствовал, как вошла игла. Только чуть поморщился от знакомого запаха сожженной плоти, слегка вздрогнул.</p>
<p>– Дай сюда, – Сафир протянула руку, и Эмили положила ей на ладонь небольшой кусочек проволоки. Фэйри вставила его в образовавшееся отверстие и скрутила концы, легко сжала мягкий металл, придавая ему нужную форму.</p>
<p>– Вот, – удовлетворенно сказала Сафир, вставила палец в получившееся кольцо и потянула.</p>
<p>Зачем она это сделала, Трой понятия не имел. Если и было больно, то совсем слегка, поднатужившись, он смог почувствовать эту боль – и то, что фэйри хотела сказать этим колечком. Она его украсила. Не отрубила пальцы, не выколола глаза, а подарила новый ошейник.</p>
<p>Впрочем, нужно было радоваться, что до настоящего ошейника дело так и не дошло. Или, возможно, он стал бы вполне достойным дополнением к садо-мазохистским играм с цепями и плетками и еще черт знает чем.</p>
<p>– Не знал, что тебе так нравятся подобные аксессуары. Что дальше, набьешь мне новую татуху с надписью «Собственность королевы сук»?</p>
<p>– Я подумаю, – хихикнула она. – И, кстати, минус одно целое ребро, братишка. Что я говорила про ругательства?..</p>
<p>Он мог пожертвовать всего-навсего одним ребром ради возможности ее оскорбить. И потом, поломанное ребро – боль знакомая, уже почти родная. Трой запутался. Возможно, в ошейнике он бы смог почувствовать себя окончательно на своем месте. А так у него было только серебряное колечко, с которым играла Сафир: то оттягивала его пальцами, то отпускала.</p>
<p>В конце концов, ей и это надоело.</p>
<p>– Что ж, продолжим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В какой-то из дней Сафир сказала:</p>
<p>– Прикажи Эмили взять нож и разрезать себе руку.</p>
<p>Трой всплыл из своей привычной апатии – делать так, как она говорит, не задумываться, подчиняться и подчинять, принимать удары, смывать кровь, есть и спать, видеть мертвецов во сне, знать, что Пепел в безопасности.</p>
<p>– Чего?!</p>
<p>– Прикажи Эмили взять нож и разрезать себе руку, – спокойно повторила фэйри.</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на Эмили: та сидела на своем обычном месте и смотрела на него – чуть насмешливо, а может, просто показалось.</p>
<p>– Это не по правилам.</p>
<p>– А кто устанавливает правила? – спросила Сафир и нежно погладила его по волосам.</p>
<p>Правильный ответ был: она.</p>
<p>– Может быть, теперь настало время тебе понять весь смысл игры?</p>
<p>Правильный ответ был: да, разумеется.</p>
<p>– А теперь давай, открой рот и скажи это. Прикажи ей сделать один аккуратный разрез вдоль вены на левой руке.</p>
<p>Правильный ответ был…</p>
<p>Трой открыл рот. Попытался выполнить то, чего она требовала, но горло передавило спазмом.</p>
<p>– Братишка? Тебе нужна еще мотивация?</p>
<p>– Нет, погоди, стой, – торопливо попросил он. – Я сейчас сделаю. Сейчас.</p>
<p>Вот только уместит в голове все, что было и так очевидно. Просто он – дурак, ничего не видел, хоть у него под носом лежало. Но нет, нет, времени слишком мало, и Сафир ждет, и ее собственный нож тоже ждет, и Эмили вроде как тоже ждет, и свою руку она точно сможет залатать, а значит, беспокоиться не о чем, не сейчас, это потом он будет беспокоиться, потом…</p>
<p>– Эмили, подними нож и разрежь левую руку.</p>
<p>Получилось с первого раза. Совсем легко, и у Троя внутри что-то застыло от этой легкости. Эмили положила нож и теперь внимательно наблюдала, как кровь капает на пол.</p>
<p>– Великолепно, – сказала Сафир и улыбнулась. Не приторной, полной сахара улыбочкой, а настоящей, удовлетворенной, широкой, и глаза ее тоже улыбались. – Залечи это, и давайте отработаем еще пару раз.</p>
<p>– Нет, – тихо произнес Трой, и откуда только храбрость взялась! – Я не буду.</p>
<p>Сафир фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Да ты что? Серьезно? Это что у нас, бунт? Ну же, братишка, подумай хорошенько – и продолжаем.</p>
<p>– Ты сказала, что не позволишь мне больше никого убить, – он поднял голову, встречая ее взгляд.</p>
<p>– Никакое не убийство, всего-навсего маленький аккуратный разрез, – легкомысленно отозвалась фэйри. – И Эмили не против. Правда, Эмили?</p>
<p>– Не против, – Эмили водила ладонью над раной, и та затягивался на глазах, становилась все <strong>у</strong>же и <strong>у</strong>же, зарастала гладкой кожей.</p>
<p>– Это безумие, – пробормотал Трой. Потом громче. – Это настоящее гребаное безумие, и я не собираюсь ее резать! Никого вообще! Отвали от меня! Хватит!</p>
<p>Истерикой накрыло быстро и качественно. Он орал, брызгал слюной, совершенно напрасно пытался освободиться и ничего не видел вокруг кроме алого марева ярости. Успокоился, правда, так же быстро, обвис в цепях, чувствуя себя еще более вымотанным, чем прежде.</p>
<p>– Это все? – миролюбиво спросила Сафир.</p>
<p>– Пошла на хуй, – обреченно выплюнул Трой.</p>
<p>Он цеплялся за остатки нормальности. Очень сильно цеплялся, не хотел сдаваться.</p>
<p>– Ты хотел знать, зачем мне нужен, – Сафир смотрела серьезно и, кажется, впервые за все время разговаривала с ним как с равным. С тем, кто может понять. Ну, или так казалось. – Ты все время спрашивал и недоумевал, когда я не отвечала. Но ты просто не готов был услышать. Я сделала много, но все еще недостаточно, и мы будем продолжать работать над тобой, шлифовать эту ярость, подпитывать отчаянье. Ты нужен мне, потому что ты умеешь делать невероятные вещи. Когда я узнала, как именно ты убил тупую идиотку Элизабет, сразу поняла – ты мне нужен. И я нужна тебе, чтобы огранить как прекрасный кристалл, создать должную оправу. Мы найдем тебе новое имя. Придумаем что-нибудь оригинальное и неизбитое. Напишем историю так, как надо, сделаем все правильно. Мы победим, братишка.</p>
<p>– Ты сказала, что убийств не будет, – тупо повторил Трой, глядя в знакомые серо-голубые глаза. – Ты пообещала.</p>
<p>– Их не будет. Напрасных, бессмысленных. Мы с тобой будем наказывать только тех, кто этого действительно заслуживает, – жарко выдохнула Сафир.</p>
<p>И самое страшное, он что-то подобное подозревал. Чуял, что рано или поздно дерьмо полезет наружу, но старательно игнорировал.</p>
<p>Сейчас стало совсем хреново.</p>
<p>– А теперь, пожалуйста…</p>
<p>– Эмили, возьми нож и… сделай с собой что-нибудь, мне плевать, что именно.</p>
<p>Не получилось, конечно же. Трой не старался. Сафир надула губы, но почему-то не стала наказывать. Наоборот: приказала Эмили цепи снять, кости срастить и синяки убрать.</p>
<p>– Я понимаю, ты смущен и растерян. Давай так договоримся: я даю тебе время до ужина. Принесу твой любимый персиковый пирог, мы поболтаем, а потом попробуем еще раз! – она была сама доброта, само великодушие.</p>
<p>Как только они обе ушли, Трой забрался в свой излюбленный угол в ванной комнате. Его била мелкая дрожь, зубы стучали, как ни пытался сжимать челюсти покрепче.</p>
<p>Что теперь делать? Что ему надо сделать? До ужина времени всего ничего, каких-то полчаса, много не придумаешь.</p>
<p>Ну разве что…</p>
<p>В шкафчике за зеркалом лежали маникюрные ножницы. Обычные, маленькие, с острыми концами. Трой вывалил в раковину половину ненужного барахла: пена для бритья, какие-то лосьоны, мыло, прежде чем добрался до ножниц, сжал в кулаке и снова скатился на пол.</p>
<p>А если…</p>
<p>Эмили точно не умеет поднимать мертвых. Но для того, чтобы наверняка, нужно время. Как это вообще делается? Почему ему никогда не интересно было? Набрать горячей воды в ванну, вскрыть вены – долго, слишком долго.</p>
<p>Кого Сафир прикажет убить первым?</p>
<p>Ответ пришел очень быстро и легко. Кого угодно. Эмили найдет кого-нибудь первого попавшегося, перенесет сюда и оставит. А до этого Трой будет тренироваться на самой Эмили, потому что она не против и все в порядке.</p>
<p>Его замутило от ужаса и отвращения, и от того, что вариантов оставалось не так уж и много. Точнее, совсем мало.</p>
<p>Умирать не хотелось. Ни сейчас, ни после того, как перестанет быть нужным сумасшедшей фэйри. А она ведь точно убьет, пустить его в расход, как только окончательно поломает.</p>
<p>Хотелось сбежать отсюда. Так, чтобы нормально все получилось, чтобы не отследила, не нашла. Куда угодно сбежать, на край света, и чтобы не трогали. Он тоже никого не будет трогать, не будет разговаривать – черт, как ведьмам тогда удалось с заклинанием? Как он сам это сделал?</p>
<p>– Не буду говорить, – хрипло проговорил Трой вслух и тут же понял, как это глупо звучит. И не получится, второй раз уж точно не выйдет.</p>
<p>Разве что он отрежет себе язык гребаными маникюрными ножницами. Если осмелится.</p>
<p>Он открыл рот, высунул язык. Медленно поднял руку и раскрыл ножницы, подвел их поближе к лицу. Или можно сделать что-то с горлом, там, на месте царапин, которые Сафир оставила. Если бы только знать, где разрезать или проколоть, или еще что…</p>
<p>Или все-таки язык.</p>
<p>Все равно, что самоубийство, потому что без языка он ей не нужен. Итак, это будет длинный путь или короткий? Или он убьет еще пару десятков людей по приказу Сафир и только после этого решится? Или ему тогда уже совсем наплевать станет?</p>
<p>Трой подтянул колени к груди, уткнулся в них лицом. Надо было спровоцировать этого типчика, Норта… наброситься на него или еще что… Осталось бы еще одно обугленное пятно на стене.</p>
<p>Он ковырнул острым краем ножниц запястье. Почему не может приказать себе так же легко, как Эмили? Хватит бояться. Вот просто хватит и все.</p>
<p>Надавил на ножницы чуть сильнее, и кровь защекотала кожу. Совсем не выход, так, ерунда. Кровь свернется, рана затянется быстрее, чем он успеет сознание потерять. Выбесить Сафир точно не получится, он уже пытался. Да и после побега что осталось? Колечко это идиотское в соске, она подхватывала его пальцами и тянула, прокручивала и улыбалась, когда он морщился в ответ.</p>
<p>Или все-таки язык.</p>
<p>Интересно, ведьмы знают какие-то безболезненные способы ухода из жизни? Трой фыркнул: это прозвучало пафосно даже в собственной голове. Уход из жизни! Ему нужно просто исчезнуть, перестать существовать. Никто не заметит, никто не станет искать, записку он оставил…</p>
<p>Наверное, у ведьм должны быть зелья и яды. Пепел могла бы сварить отличный яд. Готовить вкусно из всякой ерунды получалось, так и яд должен был получиться. Отлично бы вышло.</p>
<p>Наверное, он замечтался. Забыл о времени, погрузился в дремоту: все видел, все ощущал, крутил ножницы между пальцев и пытался решить: разрезать еще больше руку? Расковырять? Или горло? Там были ее отметки, не промахнешься, может, и вся магия тоже там? Или в сердце?</p>
<p>Вот только храбрости не хватит. Он может обзываться, может язвить, упрямиться, а одно простое движение сделать – так страшно, что аж внутри все замирает, руки деревенеют.</p>
<p>Почему все неправильно.</p>
<p>Когда дверь распахнулась, Трой вздрогнул. Попытался спрятать ножницы в кулак, раскровавленное запястье прикрыл, но было слишком поздно.</p>
<p>Сафир увидела все и сразу, изумленно распахнула глаза и подскочила к нему, вырвала ножницы и отшвырнула их в стену.</p>
<p>– Что ты делаешь?! Ты опять пытаешься сбежать?</p>
<p>Она ухватила его за запястье, вывернула и требовательно позвала:</p>
<p>– Эмили! Убери это! – и тут же присела рядом. Уставилась взволнованно и зло, но Трой отвернулся. Точнее, попытался, но фэйри тут же отпустила его руку и обхватила лицо руками. – Эй, ну чего ты!</p>
<p>Ее ладони казались прохладными по сравнению с пылающими щеками.</p>
<p>– Ты хотел сбежать, да?.. Глупый братишка… Я же тебе пообещала – не нужно будет убивать всех! Только тех, кто хочет причинить нам зло, тебе и мне! Глупый, глупый, – она вдруг прижалась к его рту своим, поцеловала с такой жадностью, с такой страстью, что Трой чуть не задохнулся. – Думаешь, я хочу сделать тебе больно? Вовсе нет! И хватит плакать, а то и мне становится грустно! – она трогала губами его лицо, держала крепко. А потом вдруг прижалась к уху и пробормотала. – Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты отмечаешь дни? Будто в какой-то тюрьме, будто ты мой узник…</p>
<p>Сафир резко выпрямилась, пнула ногой кушетку, открывая черточки на стене. Два столбика, в каждом по три пятерки и еще одна одинокая внизу. Тридцать один день, а кажется, целая вечность.</p>
<p>Эмили появилась на пороге ванной комнаты, но внутри заходить не торопилась, стояла и ждала.</p>
<p>– Сбежать не получится! Мы теперь навечно вместе, привыкай! Умереть тоже не получится – мы Сильверчейны, мы не умираем вот так запросто, изнывая от жалости к себе в углу, так что смирись: это у нас в крови! Выжить любой ценой! – Сафир оскалилась, нависла над Троем. – Ты хотел знать правду? Ты оружие, братишка, а оружие не хнычет! Я не знаю, как вышло, что у полукровки есть способности, о которых в клане даже не подозревают, но так уж случилось – и ты должен научиться их использовать! Меня связали холодным железом и посадили в клетку, а потом отняли все, чем я владела, даже не спросили, использовали как пешку, чтобы возвыситься – но я отомщу! С помощью такой же пешки, списанной со счетов, никчемной – мы всем им покажем!</p>
<p>Она была красивая. Очень злая, совсем безумная – но красивая. Трой смотрел на нее и оторваться не мог, в голове никаких мыслей не осталось.</p>
<p>– Только не думай сбегать, – повторила Сафир и криво улыбнулась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На следующий день все было как прежде. Ну, за исключением ножа – нож был другой, Трой научился различать все семь. И Эмили, которая ни словечка не сказала, когда он ей приказывал себя резать.</p>
<p>– Мы все отлично поработали! Все молодцы! – хлопала в ладоши Сафир. – Это просто великолепно!</p>
<p>И принесла пирог с персиками, как обещала. Трой был как пьяный: слушал, что она говорит, что-то отвечал, а потом не мог вспомнить. Он двигался, ел, спал, но все это, казалось, происходит с кем-то другим. Будто он фильм смотрит.</p>
<p>Еще одна ночь прошла, наступила утро, и вот тогда-то все переменилось. Началось с того, что Сафир не пришла. Вообще.</p>
<p>Трой проснулся, сползал в ванную и обратно, а теперь сидел на кровати, ожидая дорогую сестричку с новыми игрушками, а ее все не было и не было. И Эмили тоже не приходила, пара часов прошло, не меньше, и Трой обратно заснул: не так чтобы крепко, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и дремал. Наслаждался каждой минутой покоя, пока тварь не вернулась.</p>
<p>А потом фэйри появилась, грохнула поднос на стол и громко объявила:</p>
<p>– Обед!</p>
<p>Трой вздрогнул, просыпаясь от своего не-сна, сел на кровати и уставился на нее.</p>
<p>– А где главная стерва?</p>
<p>Эмили наградила его нечитабельным взглядом, расставляя тарелки. Сегодня на ней было темное сине-зеленое платье, более официальное, чем вся одежда, что Трой видел раньше, а еще черные кожаные перчатки и что-то вроде короткой накидки на плечах. Она то ли пришла откуда-то, то ли собиралась, и это уже было любопытно.</p>
<p>Он вылез из-под одеяла и подошел поближе, потирая лицо рукой, чтобы окончательно проснуться.</p>
<p>– Сафир была вынуждена отлучиться.</p>
<p>– Да? Что ж, тем лучше для меня… – Трой засунул палец в мясную подливку и облизал его. Наверное, очередной нектар и амброзия, но в последнее время все изысканные блюда были для него на один вкус. Все эти салаты, супы и десерты... Он скучал по гамбургерам и картошке фри. И по обычной пицце с лотка, обжигающе горячей и отчаянно плебейской.</p>
<p>Эмили остановилась возле двери и почему-то не уходила.</p>
<p> – Что?</p>
<p>– Не хочешь допросить меня? – выплюнула она. – Даже не прикажешь все рассказать?</p>
<p>Трой моргнул. Не знал, что на это сказать. С чего бы ему приказывать, когда Сафир нет рядом? Он не такое дерьмо, по крайней мере, еще таким не стал, а Эмили боялась – действительно боялась, он мог почувствовать ее страх так же явно, как запах тушеных овощей и мяса на тарелке.</p>
<p>В конце концов, отделался единственным словом.</p>
<p>– Зачем?</p>
<p>Эмили пожала плечами.</p>
<p>– Потому что ты можешь. И потому что ты Сильверчейн.</p>
<p>– Как и ты.</p>
<p>Она криво улыбнулась:</p>
<p>– Как и все мы.</p>
<p>Они оба немного помолчали еще несколько секунд, потом Эмили коротко кивнула и вышла. Кивнула. Ему. Такого раньше никогда не случалось. Она злилась и прикрикивала на него, и обращалась как с паршивой собачонкой, замаравшейся в грязи, и ее лицо становилось отстраненным и брезгливым, когда Эмили залечивала самые страшные раны на него теле, которые оставляла Сафир.</p>
<p>Что-то произошло.</p>
<p>Эмили не убрала посуду, оставшуюся от обеда, и ужин тоже не принесла. Трой был предоставлен сам себе весь день – целый день! И проспал большую его часть, просыпаясь время от времени чтобы попить воды или умыться, или еще раз взглянуть на ножницы, которые лежали на том же месте в шкафчике. Опять засыпал, чувствуя усталость еще большую, чем прежде, а потом к ней еще и голод присоединился, и Трой было решил, что останется сегодня и без ужина, и это вроде расстраивало, но и радовало тоже – она не придет, не станет приказывать, еще один сеанс отменяется…</p>
<p>Но потом Сафир все-таки вернулась.</p>
<p>Трой проснулся от негромких голосов, но постарался дышать ровно и глубоко, не шевелиться, чтобы не показать им, что все слышит.</p>
<p>– Не думала, что он вспомнит, совсем еще рано, не подготовились как следует…</p>
<p>– Солнцестояние…</p>
<p>– …весной пропустил, я и надеялась…</p>
<p>Занавеси вокруг кровати были задернуты, Сафир и Эмили стояли возле двери, так что слышал он только обрывки слов и фраз, по которым почти ничего не понятно было.</p>
<p>– Может, не брать?..</p>
<p>– …думала об этом. Но он должен…</p>
<p>Слова шелестели, подбирались ближе, опутывали. Трой замер, тело от напряжения превратилось в сжатую пружину, готовую распрямиться в любой момент.</p>
<p>– …это очевидно. Но если…</p>
<p>– …устроит.</p>
<p>Потом краткий момент тишины – и Сафир отодвинула занавеси.</p>
<p>– Поднимайся, братишка, нас пригласили на прием!</p>
<p>Никто его не приглашал, это точно. Ее – возможно. Сафир была непривычно оживлена, на бледных щеках полыхал румянец, глаза блестели: от злости, от возбуждения и от чего-то еще, непонятного, проявлявшегося, когда она на Троя смотрела. Ревность? Жадность? Будто она им делиться не хотела, ни с кем, ни за что!</p>
<p>– Мы должны подобрать тебе достойный костюм, что-нибудь стильное, но не вызывающее, скромное, но подходящее по статусу… выпрямись!</p>
<p>Она критически оглядела его с ног до головы и пощелкала пальцами.</p>
<p>– Эмили, давай.</p>
<p>Пыткой это назвать язык не поворачивался, но Трою все равно пришлось несладко. Они заставили его перемерять несколько комплектов одежды, на его взгляд мало отличавшихся друг от друга: узкие штаны, жилет и длинный сюртук. Белая рубашка, к счастью, оставалась неизменной частью, но к ней полагался шелковый шейный платок.</p>
<p>– Ваши представления о стильно и скромно устарели на пару сотен лет, – пробормотал он, когда фэйри в очередной раз начали спорить, какая ткань будет смотреться лучше – бархат или жаккард? Трой понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, представлял из себя этот гребаный жаккард, но голосовал решительно против бархата. Еще бы его кто-то слушал…</p>
<p>Хотя нет, Сафир скривилась недовольно, подняла руку, чтобы ударить, но остановилась на полпути.</p>
<p>– Эмили, нужен другой жилет. И корсет, пожалуй.</p>
<p>Трой захлебнулся возмущениями, но Сафир смотрела так, что корсет тоже пришлось надевать. В конце концов они остановились на сюртуке темно-синего цвета с серебряными шнурами, уложенными в узор, напоминающий плетение цепи, узких брюках и черном жилете с едва заметным рисунком.</p>
<p>– Вот так сойдет, – фэйри все еще морщилась, глядела на него скептически. – Запомни: не отходить от меня ни на шаг. Не открывать рот, пока я не скажу или к тебе кто-то не обратится. Не пялиться вокруг, не разглядывать никого пристально, не пытаться сбежать. Попадешь к кому-то из них в руки – ты не жилец, это ясно? – она притянула его к себе ближе, обвела кончиками пальцев рот. – И не вздумай использовать силу. Забудь об этом и не вспоминай, а если тебе в голову придет мысль приказать кому-то из клана… – она оставила предложение неоконченным, заставляя Троя самого решать, что последует вместо наказания.</p>
<p>– Я понял, – равнодушно отозвался он. – А как насчет ужина?..</p>
<p>Есть хотелось все сильнее и сильнее, но Сафир недобро фыркнула в ответ.</p>
<p>– Можешь попробовать. Сиди здесь и жди.</p>
<p>Собрались они обе, на удивление, очень быстро – и четверти часа не прошло, как фэйри вернулись наряженные. Удивительно, платье на Эмили показалось Трою гораздо шикарнее, чем скромный наряд Сафир: синяя скромная юбка и лиф, расшитый серебряными цветами, и какие-то браслеты на правой руке. А вот на Эмили был по-настоящему шикарный туалет: темно-серое платье, которое будто стояло вокруг нее, словно самый настоящий доспех, и мерцало искрами при движении.</p>
<p>Он перевел взгляд на Сафир, присмотрелся внимательней: браслеты были соединены между собой тонкими цепочками, начинались массивными кольцами на пальцах и заканчивались серебряным наплечником.</p>
<p>Все вместе создавало удивительно гармоничный ансамбль – а может, Трой слишком долго пробыл с фэйри и сам свихнулся. Нежное платье с открытой спиной и кольчужные латы на одной руке: это было заявление, негромкое, но решительное.</p>
<p>Сафир собиралась начать войну, и это был проверочный бой.</p>
<p>А он был ее оружием на этой войне.</p>
<p>Эмили взяла его одной рукой, другой Сафир, и они перенеслись. Куда-то, где было много людей, много звуков, и Трой на какое-то время потерялся. Слишком долго он просидел взаперти, месяц в подвале у ведьм, месяц здесь, с фэйри, а краткая вылазка в Прагу ничего не исправила.</p>
<p>Эмили, удивительно, помогла: прицепилась к нему, повисла на локте, будто самой требовался провожатый, а на деле больше направляла, подталкивала осторожно и почти незаметно, чтобы они от Сафир не отставали.</p>
<p>Не так уже и сложно получалось: судя по всему, Сафир особенно популярной не была. Люди перед ней расступались, пропуская, дамы подбирали юбки, чтобы ее платье их не коснулось. Разговоры стихали, на нее косились: кто-то исподтишка, кто-то не скрываясь. Да что же она им всем сделала, интересно?</p>
<p>Минут десять спустя Трой сообразил, что на него никто не пялится, стал осматриваться с осторожностью. Они были в огромном зале: настолько огромном, что с восточной стены извергался гигантский водопад, а западная была увита плющом с золотыми листьями каждый размером со стол.</p>
<p>И еще здесь были фэйри. Большинство выглядели как обычные люди, но некоторые даже не пытались. Трой засмотрелся на стайку полупрозрачных девушек и чудом избежал столкновения с огромным мужиком с головой быка. Эмили вовремя отдернула его в сторону, но мужик все равно проревел что-то недовольное и явно оскорбительное. Потом им попалась молодая леди, одетая лишь в тонкую золотую паутинку: она оживленно рассказывала что-то, а обступившие ее фэйри всех возрастов и обоих полов слушали как ни в чем не бывало.</p>
<p>Здесь был кто-то с копытцами, маленькими и изящными, покрытыми серебряной краской, была маленькая сморщенная женщина, чьи волосы опасно шевелились под красным газовым платком, был даже кто-то рогатый…</p>
<p>– Не глазей по сторонам, – прошипела Эмили, продолжая тянуть его вперед, за Сафир.</p>
<p>Это оказалось довольно сложно: Трой в жизни своей не видел столько разнообразных, удивительных, притягивающих взгляд созданий. Здесь были женщины, гораздо более красивые чем те фэйри, которых он успел узнать, и они бросали на него оценивающие взгляды, а какая-то даже послала воздушный поцелуй. Были мужчины, молодые и старые: кто-то смотрел сквозь него, кто-то оглядывал с презрением и указывал пальцем.</p>
<p>Ну, ничего особенно нового.</p>
<p>Сафир приблизилась к группе фэйри – их объединяли светлые волосы и платья в сине-зеленых тонах, и все они замолчали как по команде.</p>
<p>– Где он? – громко спросила фэйри. – Он хотел меня видеть – что ж, я пришла!</p>
<p>– Какая наглость, – проговорила одна из женщин, отворачиваясь в сторону.</p>
<p>– Вот это самомнение…</p>
<p>– Он действительно ее пригласил?..</p>
<p>– А что думает по этому поводу Мэб?..</p>
<p>– Мэб в курсе, это было в условиях сделки, дорогая, я тебе потом расскажу, – сказал мужчина, такой же высокий, как Трой, но с ярко-голубыми пронзительными глазами. Женщина, которая липла к нему, была маленькая, кругленькая, и вот она-то глазела без стеснения: на Сафир, на Троя и на Эмили тоже.</p>
<p>– О, смотри, смотри-ка, это Стальная Гвардия! Та самая, которую…</p>
<p>– А говорят, ее семья…</p>
<p>Они перешептывались, кидали косые взгляды, но Сафир не обращала на них внимания, стояла выпрямившись и вскинув голову. Эмили выглядела так, будто вообще ничего не слышала, и Трой мимоходом позавидовал ее выдержке.</p>
<p>– Где он? – спросила Сафир.</p>
<p>– Ты уверена, что он хочет тебя видеть? – отозвалась одна из женщин. Ее волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, а лицо казалось печальным.</p>
<p>– Да, уверена, – отрезала та. – Поверь мне, Лаура, я бы не явилась без приглашения на Йоль. Я, конечно, безумна, но не настолько!</p>
<p>Удивительно, сама признала. Пружина, которая свернулась у Троя внутри, никак не хотела разворачиваться: от волнения взмокли ладони, высокий воротник врезался в шею, но он боялся пошевелиться, боялся сделать что-то не так. Спровоцирует их – и все гребаные родственнички Сафир бросятся на него.</p>
<p>Не только ее родственнички, его тоже. Пока он привыкал к этой мысли, Сафир выкинула на стол все карты. Точнее, одну самую главную.</p>
<p>– Что ж, пока отца здесь нет, я хочу представить вам своего брата. Его зовут Трой.</p>
<p>Все, абсолютно все они без исключения повернулись и уставились на него.</p>
<p>– Полукровка… – изумленно выдохнул кто-то. Это слово нарушило тишину, возникшую вокруг их небольшой группы, и развязало языки. Фэйри снова принялись шептаться, вот только на сей раз обсуждали они Троя. Его глаза, слегка заостренные уши, цвет его волос. Его мать, которая неизвестно кем была, и его отца, разумеется, который должен все скоро узнать и сам увидеть…</p>
<p>Метафора про карты, пожалуй, была не очень уместна.</p>
<p>Сафир подставила им пешку.</p>
<p>Трой даже жалеть ее перестал. Не то чтобы раньше сильно жалко было, но все шарахались от нее, как от прокаженной, и он… вроде как понимал.</p>
<p>– Мне не нравится это человеческое имя, – продолжала болтать гадина, окинув его ласковым взглядом, – но мы что-нибудь придумаем! Что-нибудь достойное, неизбитое и подходящее по сути…</p>
<p>– Сафир, а отец знает? – перебил ее высокий мужчина.</p>
<p>Она фыркнула самым мелодичным образом.</p>
<p>– А как сам думаешь?</p>
<p>Это могло означать что угодно, но большинство, похоже, ее ответ удовлетворил. Фэйри с волосами спелой пшеницы и в платье, похожем на бутон какого-то цветка, улыбнулась Трою.</p>
<p>– В нем что-то есть. А он всегда такой молчаливый?</p>
<p> Трой почувствовал, как Эмили сжала его руку.</p>
<p>– Не всегда, – Сафир чуть вскинула бровь. Вопросительно, с предостережением, а может это и был знак, о котором она раньше предупреждала.</p>
<p>– Только когда она обещает отстегать меня кнутом: за каждое невовремя сказанное слово по удару.</p>
<p>Фэйри хихикнула – у нее это очень славно получилось. Несколько ее подружек тоже рассмеялись.</p>
<p>– Никогда раньше не был на таких вечеринках, – признался Трой, ободренный успехом. – Да и вообще – очень давно не был ни на каких вечеринках! В последний раз меня просто украли. Темная и запутанная история, вот так-то! А стол с закусками у вас есть? Умираю с голоду!</p>
<p>– Где-то там посмотри, – одна из фэйри махнула рукой, указывая направление. – Только держись подальше от Астерия, он сегодня в дурном настроении.</p>
<p>– Ага, – кивнул Трой. – А кто это?</p>
<p>– Минотавр, – ухмыльнулся мужчина. Этот был не такой высокий и казался старше всех присутствующих: он разглядывал Троя настолько пристально, будто пытался отличить фальшивую купюру от настоящей, и в конце концов вынес вердикт. – В нем нет ничего от Кобальта, но он удивительно похож на тебя, Сафир.</p>
<p>– У нас одинаковые глаза, – пропела она.</p>
<p>– И одинаковая наглость.</p>
<p>Как ему удалось подойти незаметно, Трой так и не понял. Но сразу сообразил – это и есть тот Кобальт, про которого они говорили. Он был немолод, в темных волосах поблескивала седина, а из уголков глаз разбегались морщины – и он улыбался: так сияюще, так ярко, что на какой-то миг Трою показалось, что глава клана действительно счастлив его видеть.</p>
<p>– Отец, – Сафир почтительно склонила голову, но не склонила спину подобно всем присутствующим.</p>
<p>Эмили тоже поклонилась, и Троя за собой потянула, вот только он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы кланяться. Смотрел, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то знакомое в лице фэйри, который приходился ему отцом, и ничего не находил.</p>
<p>Сквозь ослепительную улыбку пробивалось раздражение и ненависть.</p>
<p>Оказывается, Сафир умница. Или просто расчетливая сучка, или и то и другое вместе. Она привела Троя сюда, представила всем, объявила, продемонстрировала. Если бы они с отцом познакомились наедине, в менее официальной обстановке, то вероятность не дожить до конца этой встречи была бы гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас. А так все его видели, все с интересом наблюдали за воссоединением семьи и ждали развития событий.</p>
<p>А Кобальт – что ж, Кобальт его вполне отчетливо ненавидел.</p>
<p>Они же ни словечка друг другу не сказали, а Трой почему-то очень хорошо это знал. Чувствовал каким-то новым органом чувств, который в нем Сафир натренировала? Или это все из-за крови? Той, которая все-таки общая, пусть в его жилах ее и половина?</p>
<p>Трой теперь уже был ни в чем не уверен.</p>
<p>– Потерянное дитя, – ласково произнес Кобальт вслух, а в голове вдруг эхом отозвалось <em>Как же не вовремя ты нашелся.</em></p>
<p>Трой старательно изобразил на лице счастливую улыбку и очень попытался не смотреть на свежеобретенного родича с ужасом.</p>
<p>– Это самое настоящее чудо, – продолжал вещать глава клана, – я думал, что никогда не увижу собственного сына!</p>
<p>
  <em>Очень на это надеялся.</em>
</p>
<p>Троя как будто толкнуло что-то – Элизабет он послал. Вот этот офигенный мужик с улыбкой на миллион ватт, одетый с иголочки, весь какой-то невероятный, располагающий – это он отдал команду убить Троя. Сам не мог, никто из них не мог, так они нашли Пепел…</p>
<p>Даже думать об этом было почему-то больно.</p>
<p>– Мы, вне всякого сомнения, должны узнать друг друга получше. Ты, скорее всего, смущен и поражен всем происходящим, но я займусь твоим воспитанием, – он шагнул вперед и похлопал Троя по плечу.</p>
<p>– Жду не дождусь, – выдавил Трой. От этого обещания, от прикосновения веяло чем-то таким жутким, по сравнению с которым ежедневные сессии Сафир казались детскими играми в песочнице.</p>
<p>– Но сначала мы поговорим, – Кобальт повернулся к Сафир, но та встретила его взгляд абсолютно бесстрастно. – Прошу, следуй за мной.</p>
<p>Он сделал несколько шагов, а потом повернулся, глянул через плечо на Эмили и приказал:</p>
<p>– Присмотри за моим сыном, гвардеец.</p>
<p>Эмили потянула, и Трой пошел за ней послушно, к столам с закусками – наконец-то!</p>
<p>– Ух ты, не прислуга, а охрана! – выдохнул Трой. – Сторожишь принцессу в замке, чтобы никакой дракон не унес? Хотя, это только мне показалось, что с таким милым папочкой никакие драконы не нужны?</p>
<p>– Заткнись и ешь, – рявкнула Эмили. – Ты, кажется, есть хотел?</p>
<p>– Хотел, – он подцепил не глядя какое-то канапе и отправил его в рот. Потянулся к бокалу с шампанским, но Эмили оказалась быстрее. Что ж, ладно, расслабиться не получится. Трой сомневался, что шампанское способно помочь – потряхивало его все сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой, а значит, оставался единственный проверенный способ</p>
<p>– Почему они все так не любят королеву сук? Что, недостаточно пресмыкалась перед ними? Или, подожди-ка, там какая-то чертова драма в анамнезе? О, давай, телохранители всегда в курсе событий, расскажи мне все-все-все! – он проглотил крошечную закуску и выжидательно уставился на Эмили.</p>
<p>Она выглядела так, будто тоже хотела его ударить – пусть даже такого ни разу не случалось за все время. Она злилась, шипела ругательства и смотрела с презрением, но ни разу даже не попыталась.</p>
<p>– Я не телохранитель. Я тюремщик. Что же ты такой тупой, полукровка!</p>
<p>Если бы они не запутали все настолько сильно, он бы, может, и понял.</p>
<p>– То есть замок и все что вокруг… – медленно проговорил Трой.</p>
<p>– Это тюрьма, – Эмили смотрела на него колючим взглядом. – А я охранник, которого поставили сторожить дракона.</p>
<p>– И дракон…</p>
<p>– Это Сафир, тупица.</p>
<p>Трой моргнул. Кажется, кое-какие кусочки паззла начали вставать на место.</p>
<p>– Драгоценный папочка лишил ее способностей?</p>
<p>Фэйри не успела ответить, потому что кто-то хлопнул Троя по спине и рявкнул:</p>
<p>– А ты что здесь делаешь?!</p>
<p>– Хранитель Обетов, – церемонно поклонилась Эмили.</p>
<p>Трэвис сменил свою футболку и джинсы на светлый плащ, настолько длинный, что из-под него виднелись только кончики сапог, а вот Лора была в платье – бархатном, винно-красного цвета и без всяких украшений. Вместо этого у нее был меч, и несколько мгновений Трой пялился на рукоять, торчащую из-за плеча. Это выглядело чужеродно на балу. Слишком странно. И, надо признать, довольно стильно. Как латный рукав у Сафир, но на Лоре более привычно, будто она не могла расстаться с мечом, даже если бы и захотела.</p>
<p>– Полукровка, высший сидхе задал тебе вопрос, изволь отвечать, – в ее голосе прорезалась сталь, но глаза смеялись.</p>
<p>Интересно, а высшим сидхе он бы тоже мог приказать? Мысль промелькнула и исчезла.</p>
<p>– Оттягиваюсь на вечеринке, – сообщил Трой. – Знакомлюсь с родственниками. Пытаюсь выяснить, где черная икра вкуснее: на приеме у сверхъестественных тварей или дома? И вот, знаете, здесь как-то икринки неравномерные, уж не в курсе, кто вам ее наметал… Эй, что происходит?..</p>
<p>Трэвис и Лора переглянулись, а потом последняя схватила Троя за плечо и потащила в сторону.</p>
<p>– Я должна за ним присматривать! – возмутилась Эмили, но Хранитель только отмахнулся.</p>
<p>– Скажешь Сильверчейнам, что я забрал полукровку.</p>
<p>Лора продолжала тянуть за собой Троя: мимо столов, заваленных разнообразной едой, названия большинства блюд из которой он даже не знал – и, признаться честно, икра была вкусная, только мало, даже не распробовал толком. Мимо других созданий, молодых, старых, прекрасных и уродливых, и сочетавших в своей внешности и нарядах и то и другое одновременно.</p>
<p>В конце концов Лора запихнула Троя за арку из живых цветов – белых, будто восковых – и повернулась к Трэвису, который следовал за ними все это время.</p>
<p>– Предлагаю устроить оргию в честь праздника.</p>
<p>– Э-э-э, нет, никакой оргии! – возмутился Трой, но как-то вяло. Даже сам удивился: раньше Лора уже пыталась к нему подкатить, и он шарахнулся от нее как ошпаренный. А теперь это было не так страшно… просто еще один день среди фэйри.</p>
<p>– Какого хрена? – коротко высказался Трэвис, и это явно относилось не к ее предложению, а к Трою. – Что ты здесь забыл? Нашел своих ведьм?</p>
<p>– Нашел, – согласился Трой. – Они милые. Очень дружелюбные, и, если хотите знать мое мнение, Пепел будет только лучше с ними: они ее в обиду не дадут, будут заботиться…</p>
<p>– Что за чушь он несет? – перебила Лора. – Ты пил что-нибудь?</p>
<p>– Не-а, – он помотал головой. – Ни капельки, но это не означает, что я не попытался. А кто бы не попробовал на моем месте? Не каждый день такие новости на голову сваливаются!..</p>
<p>– Какие новости?</p>
<p>Трой только открыл рот, чтобы все им выложить, как вдруг Трэвис схватил его за грудки и встряхнул.</p>
<p>– Ты в опасности здесь, полукровка. Мы можем ходить по вашему миру и не бояться смертных, но тебе нечего делать на празднике Великого Пира.</p>
<p>– Вот именно, – с тоской вздохнул Трой. – Я был уверен, что мы не особенно поладим…</p>
<p>Но почему-то в глубине души все равно надеялся на что-то более… более человечное. Ну или хотя бы без привкуса ненависти, которая транслировалась прямо в сознание и весьма выбивала из колеи. Он понятия не имел, что фэйри так умеют. Уж лучше бы очередноя сломанная Сафир кость.</p>
<p>– Пожалуй, с оргией я погорячилась, – Лора пристально вглядывалась Трою в лицо. – Что с ним не так? Я чувствую, с ним что-то не так…</p>
<p>– Ему тут не место, – сообщил Трэвис, снова встряхнул Троя, а потом швырнул назад, на спину. Швырнул в темноту и запах палых листьев, а еще дыма от свечей и трав, опрокинул навзничь на камни и что-то твердое, к женскому перепуганному визгу. Который, впрочем, тут же оборвался, сменяясь повелительным:</p>
<p>
  <em>– </em>
  <em>Mitescere!</em>
</p>
<p>И Трой отключился.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они обедали в маленькой кафешке под Вышеградом, и Пепел угощала. Норман, похоже, был вполне удовлетворен – и едой, и конвертом с пачкой денег.</p>
<p>– Та сумма, на которую мы договаривались плюс долг за Карла. И еще сотня в качестве извинения за задержку.</p>
<p>– Две недели? – он глянул на нее из-под длинной челки. – Да это еще быстро… я тут подвязался на одну работенку в прошлом году: заказ был серьезный, у них там три человека весной погибли при странных обстоятельствах. Ну я и поехал, это тут рядом, в Липах… ну, то есть в Липанах, под курганом…</p>
<p>Он рассказывал дальше, и Пепел кивала, хмурилась и улыбалась во всех нужных местах. А думала совсем о другом.</p>
<p>Ноябрь подошел к концу и закончился, наступил декабрь, даже снег пытался идти пару раз, но тут же переходил в дождь, моросил несколько ночей кряду. Пепел жила в аккуратном домике в Кутна Горе: просыпалась с утра пораньше, отдергивала шторы и смотрела как постепенно оголяется роща за окном. Осень будто не решалась переходить в зиму – дразнила теплыми деньками, а сегодня так вообще солнце пару раз выглядывало.</p>
<p>Пепел поехала в Прагу по делам: купить каштанов для Леа, забрать плащ Клаудии из ателье, где к нему то ли карманы пришивали, то ли пуговицы отпарывали, она так и не поняла. И еще – новый блокнот для Грина. Он вел свои записи мелким бисерным почерком, а рисовал наоборот – размашисто, поперек страницы. Она как-то заглянула – случайно увидела, а потом Грин целый вечер дулся.</p>
<p>Его рисунки были совсем не похожи на рисунки Карла. Грин обозначал заклинания какими-то символами, одному ему понятными, вычерчивал формулы по фигурам, похожим на мандалы. Клаудиа ухмылялась, обзывала его неучем, бессмысленной тратой времени и мальчиком на побегушках, но все равно продолжала объяснять. Что-то совсем простое, что Пепел давным-давно знала, а Грин никак освоить не мог, хоть десять раз ему повтори.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но фингал под глазом ему Леа поставила.</p>
<p>– Рыжее ничтожество, – припечатал она, когда Пепел в первый раз изумилась, зачем они его держат. – Иногда бывает полезным, но проблем от него выше крыши.</p>
<p>Интересно, а что они про нее заговорят через некоторое время? Или, может уже говорили: Пепел никогда не была уверена, где находятся обе ведьмы. Кажется, с ее появлением они решили торжественно заселиться в старый дом, но произошло это тихо и незаметно, без лишнего шума. Или, возможно, они шастали потихоньку в другие жилища из собственных комнат и занимались там своими делами.</p>
<p>Пепел было все равно.</p>
<p>Она будто застыла в первую неделю, не могла поверить, что все это происходит с ней, здесь и сейчас. Ни Леа ни Клаудиа особенно не давили, не пытались ее принуждать. Просто показали комнату, где она может жить – но не настаивали на этом, – и предложили собираться каждый вечер и отвечать на ее вопросы. Беседовать. Разговаривать. Рассказывали о Круге столько, сколько могли, а потом отсылали ее в библиотеку за недостающими знаниями.</p>
<p>И Пепел читала. Да она за эти две недели прочитала столько книжек, сколько за последний год не осилила! Книжки были странные: научные труды вперемешку с дневниковыми записями, кое-как переведенными на английский и немецкий. Пространные измышления и художественные истории, больше всего похожие на сказки. Или, возможно, легенды.</p>
<p>– Чему я должна научиться? – в конце концов спросила Пепел в один из вечеров. Они ужинали в столовой на первом этаже, небольшой комнате с круглым столом и самым настоящим камином, в котором потрескивали дрова.</p>
<p>Ведьмы переглянулись. Сегодня они были одеты удивительно схоже: Пепел уже сообразила, что это случалось редко. Длинная юбка, темно-зеленая водолазка под горло на Клаудии и вязаное черное платье на Леа. Пепел начинала немного нервничать из-за своих джинсов и футболок, но выбраться в город за новыми вещами все времени не находилось.</p>
<p>– Всему, – Леа пожала плечами, будто ответ был для нее очевиден. – Твоя сила умножится в разы.</p>
<p>– Но есть кое-что действительно важное, что мы разглядели в тебе сразу же, – подхватила Клаудиа, аккуратно отрезая кусочек говяжьей вырезки. Положила в рот, тщательно прожевала.</p>
<p>– Подожди еще часа два, и может быть, они тебе скажут, – буркнул Грин. На удивление, он тоже присутствовал на ежевечерних ужинах: прислуживал за столом, выполнял мелкие поручения и время от времени пытался уговорить кого-то из ведьм научить его какому-нибудь новому заклинанию в качестве поощрения. Он даже к Пепел попытался приставать, но после того, как она провозилась с ним почти полтора часа, пытаясь объяснить создание простейшего путевого огня, вынесла неутешительный вердикт: Грин был очень хреновым колдуном. Какие-то зачатки силы в нем существовали, но настолько крошечные, что их даже магией особо было не назвать. Так, угольки какие-то.</p>
<p>– Круг может телепортироваться куда хочет и когда хочет.</p>
<p>– В смысле, – не поняла Пепел, – у вас есть какие-то многоразовые порталы?</p>
<p>Клаудиа хмыкнула и отрезала еще один идеальный кусочек. Полюбовалась на него пару секунд и отправила в рот.</p>
<p>– Наши многоразовые порталы у нас в голове, – Леа сидела на стуле с ногами, колени торчали из-под слишком короткого платья. Грин очень старался не пялиться. – И ты должна достать свой собственный и активировать.</p>
<p>– Э-э-э…</p>
<p>– Ты можешь телепортироваться, – припечатала Клаудиа. – Сама по себе. Без всяких погремушек, без этой глупой ерунды. Поначалу придется несладко, но я вижу в тебе потенциал.</p>
<p>И они начали заниматься.</p>
<p>Усиленно.</p>
<p>Кроме телепортации они пробовали вместе заклинания, известные Пепел и новые, проговаривали их множество раз, вносили изменения, обтачивали под себя, примерли так и эдак, пока не получалось идеально.</p>
<p>– А потом я их поймал всех призраков и утопил их в речке.</p>
<p>– Что?!</p>
<p>– Ты где-то совсем не здесь, – сказал Норман. – О чем думаешь?</p>
<p>– О Трое, – честно призналась Пепел.</p>
<p>– Это твой полукровка? – сощурился тот.</p>
<p>Вовсе не мой, хотела поправить она, но действительно полукровка. На следующий день после того, как фэйри забрала его у них из-под носа, Пепел уселась над картой и долго водила над ней кристаллом, пытаясь отыскать Троя.</p>
<p>Вместо наводки у нее осталась ручка с желтым перышком – так, ерунда, но он писал ею, держал в руке, и теперь Пепел сжимала ручку, упрашивая кристалл: ну давай же. Покажи, где он.</p>
<p>Но бесполезно. По всему выходило, что на Земле его нет. И значит, фэйри спрятала его в своем мире – если не убила сразу…</p>
<p>Но нет, Пепел в это верить не хотела. Трой был зачем-то той нужен.</p>
<p>– Не могу его найти, – призналась она Норману. – Подумала, может ты спросишь кого-нибудь… я заплачу, разумеется!</p>
<p>– Краденые деньги? – ухмыльнулся он. Вроде как и не против особо, но и не одобрял.</p>
<p>– Обижаешь, я заработала! Ну, большую часть…</p>
<p>А найти тот пропавший браслет оказалось совсем не сложно. Леа сама отвела Пепел к клиенту и сообщила, что если справится, то будет помогать на постоянной основе. Отыскивать потерянные безделушки, сбежавших собак, детей и время от времени супругов, проводить несложные ритуалы, снимать проклятия и прочая ерунда. Пепел изредка занималась подобными делами, ничего нового – но у Круга была своя клиентура, проверенная годами, и платили они достаточно.</p>
<p>– Могу поспрашивать, – дернул плечом Норман. – Думаешь, он стоит того?</p>
<p>Пепел растерялась. То ли потому, что сама себе задавала такой вопрос, и не раз, то ли потому, что прозвучало это в лоб, с резкой откровенностью. Но, похоже, Норман так со всеми общался, иначе не привык.</p>
<p>Стоит ли искать Троя? И что она ему скажет, когда найдет? Может, они просто продолжат с того момента, на котором остановились? Когда целовались на лодке, и когда спорили бесконечно, и когда ей больше всего хотелось накричать на него или стукнуть хорошенько!</p>
<p>В общем, сначала найдет, потом разберется.</p>
<p>– Я как раз бы хотела выяснить, – сказала Пепел. – И потом, кажется, это он теперь мне денег должен.</p>
<p>Норман фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Ладно, попробую узнать.</p>
<p>– Я оставлю тебе номер, – Пепел вырвала листок из блокнота, достала ручку. – Вообще-то, телефон не мой, а Грина, но если что-то срочное, ты можешь позвонить или написать, или…</p>
<p>– Я сам тебя найду, – остановил ее Норман. Допил последний глоток кофе из чашки, потеребил амулеты, висящие на шее, и замялся. – А если фэйри уже дохлый, тебе все равно говорить? Иногда, знаешь, про такое не особенно хочется знать, тем более у вас с ним отношения какие-то были… это не мое дело, разумеется, но мало ли что! – в конце концов воскликнул он, взмахнул рукой и чуть не свалил со стола пустую тарелку.</p>
<p>Пепел вовремя подхватила, отдала подошедшему официанту.</p>
<p>– Все равно говори. А отношений у нас не было никаких.</p>
<p>Просто-напросто не успели. И еще потому, что она не выяснила, когда он настоящий: когда хамит и требует или когда проявляет сочувствие и совесть у него просыпается?</p>
<p>– Ладно, – кивнул Норман. – Ты первая узнаешь, обещаю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но проходили дни, а новостей не было. Вообще никаких, ни плохих, ни хороших. На Рождество Пепел поехала проверить, как там хаусбот, забрать кое-какие вещи и заодно потренироваться в защитных контурах. Это было одно из новых заклятий, которому ее научила Клаудиа, когда узнала, что Пепел никогда ничего подобного не проделывала.</p>
<p>– Это твой дом, девочка, ты должна знать, как защитить его!</p>
<p>У Пепел не хватило смелости уточнить, что это была старая ржавая лодка, а никакой не дом…</p>
<p>Контуры закрепились – кое-как, с четвертого раза, когда она уже хотела все бросить. И маячок на случай незапланированного проникновения тоже повесила. А потом запихала в рюкзак любимую пижаму, сверху попыталась засунуть пакет с имбирем, который честно купила в магазине, но имбирь не лез. Тогда она чертыхнулась, вытряхнула вещи из рюкзака и решила выкинуть все лишнее. Пара грязных носков? В мусор, тем более что они серые, унылые, никогда ей не нравились, просто сами к рукам прилипли когда-то.</p>
<p>Пакетик с раскрошенным печеньем? В мусор. Губная помада, почти засохшая, но все-таки живая? Пепел заколебалась, потом достала зеркальце, накрасила губы и только после этого выкинула тюбик. Что там еще?..</p>
<p>На стол выпала ручка с перышком и блокнот.</p>
<p>Бессмысленно было искать, прикосновения давно стерлись. Предмет был пустой, ненужный.</p>
<p>Она аккуратно положила на стол блокнот и ручку и ушла не оглядываясь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>На Площади Республики было шумно: пахло глинтвейном и жареной свининой, ванилью и орехами. Какой-то мужик играл на скрипке, толпа молодежи торчала под Палладиумом. Пепел отыскала парня в ярко-желтой вязаной шапке с бубоном, выразительно глянула на него, и тот торопливо закивал, достал из-под куртки пакет, перевязанный бечевкой, и протянул ей.</p>
<p>В пакете был амулет от сглаза, который Леа должна была проверить. Пепел засунула его в рюкзак, примостилась у палатки, где варили глинтвейн и начала сворачивать самокрутку. Размышляла, что делать дальше: домой вроде бы рано, а Бенедиктская совсем рядом. Зайти, что ли, выпить пива?</p>
<p>Она послюнила края бумаги, засунула сигарету в рот, но не успела нашарить в кармане зажигалку. Чужая рука поднесла ей крошечный огонек на кончиках пальцев, а знакомый голос произнес:</p>
<p>– Этот праздник не для таких как мы, не правда ли?</p>
<p>Пепел прикурила, выпрямилась и только после этого ответила:</p>
<p>– Я так и не знаю, кто вы на самом деле.</p>
<p>Маас улыбался. Глаза у него были светло-карие, теплые. Костюм в этот раз – коричневый, с вызывающе красным шейным платком, и булавка тоже была, золотая, с каким-то здоровенным камнем. Настоящим, разумеется. У Пепел даже руки зачесались, она левой сигарету прихватила, а правую в карман засунула, от греха подальше.</p>
<p>– А какая разница? Я, как и ты, не считаю нужным отмечать рождение чужого бога. И кстати, до каких пор ты будешь называть меня на вы?</p>
<p>– Вы старше, – она пожала плечами.</p>
<p>– Если это единственная причина, прошу, перестань, – серьезно попросил Маас.</p>
<p>– Ладно, как скажете! Как скажешь, – тут же поправила Пепел.</p>
<p>– Я полагаю, ты собираешься в трактир к нашим общим знакомым? Могу я предложить свою компанию?</p>
<p>– Зашибись! А мне показалось, что вы… ты с Бенедиктом в последний раз не особо поладил.</p>
<p>– Он интересный, этот Бенедикт, – Маас кинул пару монет продавцу глинтвейна и принял в обмен два маленьких картонных стаканчика. Протянул один Пепел: она пригубила горячее вино со специями и одобрительно хмыкнула. Глинтвейн в Праге был самый лучший, она уже давно выяснила. – Мне бы хотелось узнать его поближе. И потом, мне кажется, он лучше знает местных теневых экспертов.</p>
<p>– Я сама скоро стану экспертом.</p>
<p>Маас знал, чем она занимается. Более того, он заявился в гости в домик в Кутна Горе спустя несколько дней после того, как Пепел там поселилась. Вроде бы с официальным визитом, подписать какие-то бумаги от Банка, но и от чая не отказался. Выпил две чашки, обсуждая с Клаудией какие-то кельтские кубки, а с Леа – особенности окраски шелка, был возмутительно вежливым и дружелюбным до отвращения.</p>
<p>– Чего вам надо? – не выдержала в конце концов Пепел. – Я что-то еще должна Банку? Кто-то еще хочет меня убить? Говорите сразу!</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на нее – вроде бы как извиняясь.</p>
<p>– Я пришел, чтобы спросить, не нужна ли какая помощь.</p>
<p>Пепел прикусила губу. Не была уверена, стоит ли при ведьмах вообще рот открывать, чтобы спросить. Потом все-таки решилась.</p>
<p>– Я не знаю, что с Троем. Где он вообще. Та фэйри сказала, что он ее младший брат, а потом ударила… – она поморщилась. – Мне этот клан уже давно не нравится, пусть я их совсем не знаю, только по рассказам...</p>
<p>– Я наведу справки, – Мааса уговаривать не пришлось.</p>
<p>Леа внимательно смотрела на Пепел и водила кончиком пальца по губам. Потом выдохнула негромко:</p>
<p>– Ты его целовала.</p>
<p>Не вопрос, а утверждение. Пепел закатила глаза – кому какое дело?</p>
<p>– Между вами связь из обещаний, клятв, спасенных друг другу жизней и разделенной пищи. Это… интригующе.</p>
<p>– Фэйри, у которого мы взяли кровь для ритуала, привел тебя к нам, – кивнула Клауда. – Может, мы и должны его отблагодарить.</p>
<p>– Я постараюсь что-нибудь узнать, – кивнул Маас. И с тех пор появлялся каждую неделю, а ведьмы поили его чаем. Один раз даже бутылку коньяка принес, старого, выдержанного, Пепел выпила совсем немного и заснула на кресле у камина под их болтовню.</p>
<p>Занятия отнимали много сил. А то, что оставалось, забирали сны – мутные, которые и запомнить особо не удавалось, но после которых она просыпалась более уставшая, чем когда ложилась спать.</p>
<p>Клаудиа терпела недолго. Принесла ей однажды вечером флакон с какой-то настойкой и тоном, не терпящим возражений, объявила:</p>
<p>– По три капли на стакан воды за полчаса перед сном. Ты в курсе, что твои кошмары теперь и кошмары Круга тоже? Пока не научишься их контролировать, пей настойку!</p>
<p>Это были не кошмары, так, просто очень невнятные сны, но спорить Пепел не стала. Ерунда такая. Зато выторговала себе выходной: Рождество, разумеется, ведьмы принципиально не отмечали и собирались гонять Пепел весь день, пока она не научится нормально ставить щит.</p>
<p>– Кому понадобится на меня нападать?! – изумилась она в первый раз. Клаудиа только закатила глаза, а Леа громко фыркнула.</p>
<p>– Кажется, когда мы только познакомились, на тебя как раз собирались напасть.</p>
<p>Ну… про оборотней она им все рассказала, и про Элизабет тоже, и про Жука пришлось. Ладно, хрен с ним, щит так щит.</p>
<p>Но сначала – пиво.</p>
<p>– Отлично выглядишь, кстати, – сказал Маас, пока они шли к Бенедиктской.</p>
<p>– У меня наконец появилось время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, – хихикнула она. На самом деле они обе – и Клаудиа, и Леа настаивали, чтобы она наносила макияж каждое утро и не забывала укладывать волосы.</p>
<p>– Ты ведьма, Эшлин, а не бродяжка, так соответствуй, будь добра!</p>
<p>И она соответствовала. По крайней мере, старалась, и вот на это сил жалко не было. Даже пару новых свитеров себе прикупила, но ведьмы сначала тактично промолчали, а потом пообещали после Йоля прошвырнуться по магазинам все вместе. Все вместе так все вместе, Пепел не возражала.</p>
<p>В трактире на Бенедиктской было полно народу, не протолкнуться. Пепел даже растерялась немного, решила уже, что идея была неудачная. А потом увидела, что за стойкой сегодня заправляет Крис. Он тоже ее увидел, заулыбался и помахал рукой.</p>
<p>– Привет!</p>
<p>– А вот и подмастерье, – тихонько произнес Маас.</p>
<p>Не успела Пепел опомниться, как Крис снова позвал их, жестом фокусника указывая на два свободных места возле стойки, которые только что освободились. Как удачно!</p>
<p>– Что будете пить? – на нем была белоснежная рубашка, черные брюки и зеленый фартук, из кармана торчала деревянная ложка. И не скажешь, что этот же парень готов был на фэйри с мечом идти…</p>
<p>– Мне пива, – попросила Пепел, Маас тоже кивнул.</p>
<p>– Два пива, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>– Давненько тебя не было видно. А Карл скоро тоже придет, как раз с ним поболтаете, – Крис обслуживал сразу нескольких посетителей, да еще и заказы на кухню передавать успевал. – А где парень? Тот, который с тобой был, полукровка?</p>
<p>Пепел вздохнула. На то, чтобы рассказать всю историю, ушло еще полчаса, и с каждым словом он хмурился все сильнее и сильнее.</p>
<p>– Гадина опять на свободе.</p>
<p>– Ты про Сафир? Кто она вообще?</p>
<p>Крис отпустил еще четыре пива, крикнул на кухню, чтобы принесли салат и шницель с картошкой и только после этого снова повернулся к ним.</p>
<p>– Тварь. Делает только то, что ей выгодно. Садистка. Готова по трупам идти, чтобы своего добиться. Насколько лет назад она серьезно разозлила Мэб, и та посадила ее в клетку.</p>
<p>– Значит, она участвовала в заговоре, – Маас медленно потягивал пиво.</p>
<p>Вкусное, темное. Крис им не из общего крана налил, а специально ходил куда-то и принес два высоких стакана, наполненных до краев, с аккуратной шапкой густой пены. И соленых орешков на закуску.</p>
<p>– И Сафир, и гребаные вампиры… – Крис скривился, будто вспоминал что-то неприятное. – Мне жаль.</p>
<p>И посмотрел с сочувствием. Пепел вскинула голову – ну какого же хрена, а? Она вовсе не за этим пришла.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно поговорить с Беном. С твоим Бенедиктом, кто он там!</p>
<p>Крис покосился куда-то в сторону двери.</p>
<p>– И о чем это? – вкрадчиво произнес упомянутый субъект, как по волшебству возникая за спиной. Нет, конечно, никакого волшебства: судя по тающим снежинкам на пальто, только что с улицы. Но что-то все равно успел услышать. – Мальчишка у Сильверчейнов? Что ж, в таком случае я бы посоветовал тебе найти нового.</p>
<p>Пепел прикусила губу. Готовилась к чему-то такому, и все равно будто под дых получила. Не смертельно, терпимо. А уж после того, что на берегу было возле хаусбота, когда Элизабет в нее заклинанием запустила, так вообще ерунда.</p>
<p>Но все равно обидно.</p>
<p>– В этом-то и проблема, – протянул Маас. – Ей нужен именно полукровка.</p>
<p>– Так пусть отыщет какого-нибудь другого, – сварливо произнес Бенедикт. Стряхнул пальто, шарф, кинул все это Крису и уселся на освободившийся табурет. – Нет, нет, не пиво, налей мне горячего чаю! С лимоном и медом!</p>
<p>Крис снова умчался на кухню, а владелец трактира преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Пепел.</p>
<p>– Слушай. Если Сафир на свободе и твой мальчишка у нее – лучше забудь. Скорей всего, он нужен ей для какого-нибудь ритуала.</p>
<p>– Клаудиа и Леа… в смысле, ведьмы тоже хотели провести ритуал, используя его кровь, – пробормотала Пепел. – В смысле…</p>
<p>– Да-да, я понимаю, они оставили его в живых, – перебил Бенедикт.</p>
<p>– И поэтому хочется надеяться, что полукровке повезет и в этот раз, – сказал Маас.</p>
<p>– Да, конечно, разумеется! Норика, утку на шестой стол, колено на третий, – он критически оглядел тарелки на подносе, кивнул и спросил, понизив голос. – Девчонка приходила сегодня?</p>
<p>– Забегала утром, – так же негромко отозвалась официантка.</p>
<p>Бенедикт поцокал языком и отпустил ее.</p>
<p>– Выкопал тут себе очередных проблем… Но с твоими проблемами не сравнится, – он ткнул длинным пальцем в Пепел. – Хочешь поругаться с целым кланом сидхе? Очень не советую.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу ни с кем ругаться, – она упрямо сжала челюсти. – Я хочу его вернуть.</p>
<p>Бен снова вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Опять двадцать пять…</p>
<p>– Немного сочувствия не помешает, а немного помощи было бы гораздо лучше.</p>
<p>– Я никогда и никому не собираюсь давать ложной надежды, – огрызнулся Бенедикт, с неприязнью глядя на Мааса. – Довольно странно слышать просьбу о сочувствии у наемника Банка…</p>
<p>– Вам показалось, я ни о чем не просил.</p>
<p>– Эй, эй, эй, пожалуйста, и не начинайте! – Крис вклинился между ними, поставил на стойку перед Беном белую фарфоровую кружку с фирменным логотипом «У Бенедикта» на боку. Маас уставился на этот логотип, выгнул бровь – вроде бы ни слова не сказал, но умудрился как-то одним взглядом оскорбить. – Карл! – заорал Крис, начал энергично махать рукой. – А вот и он! Иди к нам! Смотри, кто тут!</p>
<p>Пепел тут же очутилась в объятиях художника, который, видимо, не ожидал увидеть ее живой. Пришлось в очередной раз пересказывать случившееся, и с каждой фразой Карл бледнел все сильнее и сильнее, а потом вдруг завопил:</p>
<p>– Какой ведьмак?! Да этот тип стены красит, мы с ним на Славянском острове познакомились, когда я дворец Жофин…</p>
<p>Тут он захлопнул рот и мотнул головой.</p>
<p>– В общем, неважно! Он стены красит, и все тут! Когда не малюет на них хрень всякую! Да из него ведьмак такое же хреновый, как и художник!</p>
<p>– И, тем не менее, – сообщил Маас, – этот человек кое-что соображает в магии.</p>
<p>Ага, кое-что. Пепел вспомнила тот текучий переливающийся шар в руке у Нормана, который он готов был кинуть, и пожала плечами.</p>
<p>– Художник так художник. Это не главное, ты вообще все остальное слышал?</p>
<p>– Троя забрала чокнутая сука, – Карл пожал плечами и послал виноватый взгляд Крису. – Это я понял.</p>
<p>– Если бы одна наша общая знакомая, умеющая находить потерянные вещи, была здесь… – начал было Бенедикт, но Карл решительно покачал головой, обрывая его на полуслове.</p>
<p>– Лучше не втягивай ее сюда, и не вспоминай даже!</p>
<p>О ком они говорили, Пепел так и не поняла. И кем была таинственная подружка Криса, которую Бенедикт явно не одобрял – тоже. Главное, у него была подружка. И это немного разочаровывало, или… просто было грустно.</p>
<p>– Все твои знакомые – волшебные и сверхъестественные, – заявил Крис. Они с Беном все-таки поменялись местами: тот допил чай, начал раздавать указания и в итоге выгнал Криса из-за стойки. Тот нисколько не обиделся, сдернул фартук и присел рядом с остальными. – Ты должен признать это рано или поздно.</p>
<p>– Вот повезло то! – съязвил Карл. – Особенно ты! Лучше придумай, как ей помочь!</p>
<p>Крис посмотрел на Пепел, потом полез за стойку, долго копался там, она про него успела забыть, к тому же Маас начал расспрашивать Карла про картины, и при этом успевал обмениваться колкостями с Бенедиктом. Как вдруг Крис все-таки вылез: со здоровенным пузатым бокалом и чем-то оранжево-синим внутри, с зонтиком, трубочкой и парой коктейльных вишен на палочке.</p>
<p>– Это помощь так себе, но чем могу, – серьезно заявил, глядя Пепел в глаза.</p>
<p>Она выпила этот коктейль, с ромом и кюрасао, потом еще один, изумрудно-зеленый с мартини, потом они выпили все вместе – за Рождество, которое никто не отмечал, потом еще – за то, чтобы полукровка нашелся.</p>
<p>И после этого Пепел решила, что ей хватит. Маас остался: ругать пиво, спорить о политике Банка в отношении сроков давности с Бенедиктом и обсуждать каких-то общих знакомых троллей. А может и не троллей, она не особо вникала. Крис пытался их разнимать, но больше бегал с заказами: к полуночи людей в трактире стало еще больше.</p>
<p>А говорят еще, домашний праздник…</p>
<p>– Мне жаль, что так вышло, – раз в третий уже, наверное, повторил Карл.</p>
<p>– Ты не причем, – отмахнулась она. – Знаешь, ты ведь и помог немало.</p>
<p>– Ну… – он помялся еще немного, а потом в лоб спросил. – Они тебя не обижают? Эти чертовы ведьмы, потому что, если вдруг, ты только скажи, я знаю людей…</p>
<p>– Волшебных и сверхъестественных, – хихикнула Пепел и тут же поспешила его утешить. – Они лучшее, что со мной случилось за много-много времени. Я их совсем немного знаю, чуть больше месяца прошло, но они будто бы моя семья. Давно потерянные и найденные тетушки, которые рассказывают, как правильно подбирать одежду и как варить зелье, с помощью которого можно летать.</p>
<p>– И ты можешь летать? – Карл вытаращился на нее, и тут же обреченно добавил. – Похоже, мне просто нужно смириться…</p>
<p>– Нет, – поспешила его успокоить Пепел, – летать не умею. Но пытаюсь делать вот это.</p>
<p>Она была пьяная и самоуверенная, это точно. И на вокзал было далеко идти, хотя и Карл, и Крис, и даже Маас вызвались ее проводить. И давно уже собиралась сама попробовать, пусть даже не могла обойтись без спецэффектов – это Клаудиа все время так говорила. Леа ничего не говорила, только качала головой и улыбалась.</p>
<p>В общем, Пепел подняла руки, ухватила реальность и потащила ее в разные стороны – открывая портал только для себя одной, тот, для которого никакие заговоренные предметы не требовались. Монетка все равно лежала в ее рюкзаке на всякий случай, но нужно было и самой наконец пробовать!</p>
<p>– Черт возьми… – донесся голос Карла, а потом Пепел шагнула вперед, представляя столовую в старом доме в Кутна Горе – запах деревянной мебели, ощущение тепла от огня в камине, полумрак и…</p>
<p>Накрытый стол. Обе ведьмы, смотрящие на нее без удивления, но с ожиданием.</p>
<p>– Ну наконец-то! – взвыл Грин. – Теперь мы можем ужинать?!</p>
<p>И, не дожидаясь разрешения, потянулся к салату, начал накладывать на свою тарелку.</p>
<p>– Я думала, вы не отмечаете Рождество! – выпалила Пепел. И тут же завопила. – У меня получилось! Вы видели?! Я смогла!</p>
<p>– Ну разумеется, ты смогла, – Клаудиа едва удержалась, чтобы глаза не закатить. – А теперь, пожалуйста, мой руки и садись за стол. Никто в этом доме не отмечает рождение чужого бога, мы просто решили устроить ужин для Круга.</p>
<p>– С поросенком, – вздохнула Леа и покосилась на Грина.</p>
<p>Так прошел декабрь и наступил новый год. В январе Клаудиа обнаружила, что Пепел по-прежнему направляет с помощью кинжала, и устроила ей разнос.</p>
<p>– Или отучайся от этой ерунды или вырежи себе нормальный жезл, если без него не можешь!</p>
<p>Наверное, следовало тренироваться обходиться без ничего, но жезл все равно пришлось вырезать, для подстраховки. А кинжал Пепел завернула в старую футболку и засунула в ящик поглубже, чтобы искушения не возникло.</p>
<p>Февраль тянулся и тянулся бесконечно, даром что самый короткий месяц в году, а потом все понеслось очень быстро. Они встретили Остару все вместе: даже Крис попросился приехать, привез с собой тоненькую беловолосую подружку, с которой шептался по углам и смотрел влюбленными глазами.</p>
<p>– Это ненадолго, – сказал Бенедикт, которого никто не звал, но он все равно явился, принес бутылку вина, красного и густого словно кровь.</p>
<p>Маас громко фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Ну да, разумеется: а ты у нас знаток человеческих душ!</p>
<p>– Да уж побольше твоего!</p>
<p>Они друг друга то на ты, то на вы, то язвили без передышки, то вдруг вспоминали что-то обоим знакомое, обменивались понимающими взглядами и замолкали ненадолго. А потом опять начинали.</p>
<p>Пепел танцевала у костра: сначала с Леа и Клаудией, потом с каким-то вихрастым парнем, потом Маас церемонно предложил ей руку, потом с Грином, потом еще с кем-то…</p>
<p>Проснулась под утро, тихонько собрала свои вещи и прыгнула в спальню, завернулась в одеяла и проспала до обеда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А в начале апреля сработал маяк на лодке.</p>
<p>Случилось это поздно ночью, почти под утро: Пепел билась над особо трудным заклинанием, сидела на кухне, грызла печенье и повторяла пятнадцать оснований превращения медленной материи в быструю, камня в дерево, как вдруг что-то будто потянуло изнутри. И тут же вспыхнуло осознанием – маяк!</p>
<p>Она подскочила, набросила пальто, натянула ботинки и вцепилась в мироздание, впилась ногтями, растягивая реальность в разные стороны, освобождая проход для себя – и только на пути уже поняла важное. Обереги сработали не на вторжение. Кто-то вышел из хаусбота, сломал ее замки изнутри.</p>
<p>Пепел телепортировалась не у самого причала, в отдалении, под прикрытием кустов, терпко пахнувших первой зеленью. Накинула щит: они до сих пор ей не очень давались, но лучше уж так, чем совсем без защиты. Просканировала местность слабеньким заклинанием, чтобы себя не выдать. Совсем недавно здесь был кто-то, возможно – фэйри, или, может быть, какие-то местные бродяги…</p>
<p>Дверь кто-то открыл изнутри. И аккуратно прикрыл за собой, щелкнул замком. Пепел погладила его, прося открыться – буквально полминуты назад это все случилось, кто-то был, кто-то…</p>
<p>Внутри все выглядело нетронутым. Так, как она оставила лодку, ничего не пропало и ничего не добавилось. Только ручка с желтым перышком валялась на полу. Пепел подняла ее, потянулась, чтобы положить на стол и замерла. Блокнот был распахнут, и знакомым почерком поперек страницы…</p>
<p>
  <em>«Все в порядке. Не ищи меня. Спасибо за все. Т.»</em>
</p>
<p>Пепел громко и возмущенно фыркнула. Перечитала еще раз – что за чертовщина? Он обкурился, что ли? Последний разум потерял? Кто вообще оставляет такие идиотские записки?</p>
<p>Глупые полукровки, вот кто. Наполовину проблемный задавака наполовину неприкаянный мальчишка.</p>
<p>Она уселась на пол, вытряхнула из кармана пакет с табаком и начал сворачивать сигарету. Где он был сейчас? Откуда пришел? Почему не дождался ее, а написал эту ерунду? Чем дольше Пепел смотрела на записку, тем больше злилась. И расстраивалась. Но злилась все-таки сильнее.</p>
<p>Вот черт!</p>
<p>Она пыталась забыть о нем, и все равно ловила взгляд Мааса каждый раз, когда тот появлялся, и чувствовала разочарование, когда он легонько покачивал головой. И навещала трактир на Бенедиктской, чтобы услышать от Криса или от Бена – никаких новостей. И приходила на Карлов мост переброситься парой слов с Карлом, и услышать снова – никаких новостей.</p>
<p>Трой будто исчез. Его как будто не существовало, и можно было забыть раз и навсегда…</p>
<p>Но у нее не получалось.</p>
<p>Не ищи? Вот еще! Командовать вздумал!</p>
<p>Ее браслет – тонкая пластинка на медной цепочке – вдруг потеплел, налился тяжестью. Если Грин и овладел чем-то в совершенстве, так это заклинанием призыва. Хотя ночью он вряд ли бы осмелился ее побеспокоить…</p>
<p>Пепел вырвала страничку из блокнота, засунула ее в карман. Обновила маяк на всякий случай, и прыгнула – к телефону-автомату, древнему, наверняка старше ее самой, чудом уцелевшему и еще большим чудом работавшему. А может, к нему кто-то руку приложил. Телефон Пепел показал Крис, отвел на Малостранскую специально и пальцем ткнул:</p>
<p>– Может, когда-нибудь пригодится.</p>
<p>Пригождался не раз и не два.</p>
<p>Голос Грина в трубке был одновременно перепуганный и сонный даже сквозь треск помех:</p>
<p>– Тебе звонил какой-то очень злой чувак, велел немедленно тащить свою задницу на Старый Бубенеч. Ему бы самому бубенцы оторвать, беспокоит приличных людей посреди ночи…</p>
<p>Пепел не дослушала, прыгнула опять. Приземлилась перед знакомыми воротами, оперлась руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Хотя бы успеть, хотя бы, хотя бы…</p>
<p>– Можешь не торопиться, – флегматично заметил Норман. Стоял, привалившись к стене, и курил.</p>
<p>Пепел поискала глазами знакомый пикап – вон же он, припаркован передними колесами прямо в клумбе с первоцветами! Норман поймал ее взгляд и пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Работал тут поблизости. Услыхал, как спец шумит, – он мотнул головой по направлению к дому. Пепел сразу же вспомнила про собак и поежилась. В тот раз с ней был Трой, он их внимание сразу на себя отвлек… – Ну и пришлось заехать, узнать, что да как.</p>
<p>– Он был здесь, – выдохнула она.</p>
<p>– Ага. Твоя феечка увела у кого-то нестабильный портал и шарахалась по окрестностям.</p>
<p>– Нестабильный портал? – переспросила Пепел. Он что, совсем идиот? Хотя, так и есть: тупой необразованный придурок, даже не представляющий, насколько опасно может быть…</p>
<p>– Спец говорит – портал Сильверчейнов. Кривой, со сбитыми настройками.</p>
<p>Она зажмурилась, сжала зубы. Придурок, придурок, придурок, ну как же его угораздило…</p>
<p>– А ты?..</p>
<p>Норман явно намекал на ее странный вид: пижамные штаны и майка под пальто, ботинки с развязанными шнурками на босу ногу.</p>
<p>– Обереги сработали, – пробормотала Пепел. Подумала немного и протянула ему страничку из блокнота. Норман сделал странное: сначала обнюхал ее, точно собака, и только потом развернул. Прочитал, хмыкнул, вернул обратно.</p>
<p>– Как ты думаешь… – нерешительно начала Пепел, но он тут же перебил ее.</p>
<p>– Это херня. То, что живой – хорошо. Но записочка – херня полная.</p>
<p>Он отлепился от забора, швырнул окурок в лужу и зашагал к пикапу. Бросил уже на ходу:</p>
<p>– Тебя подвезти? Чот ты белая какая-то, не загнись от своих ведьминских штучек!</p>
<p>– Не загнусь, – буркнула Пепел и свирепо шмыгнула носом. Голова начинала болеть: от ли от трех телепортаций за последние четверть часа, к чему она никак не могла привыкнуть, то ли от беспокойства. От раздражения, от злости – на полминуты опоздала, это надо же! – Если вдруг узнаешь еще что-то…</p>
<p>– Скажу, – кивнул Норман.</p>
<p>Дома Пепел ждали: встрепанная Клаудиа в черной шелковой пижаме и свеженькая Леа, которая, судя по коктейльному платью в пол, только что вернулась с вечеринки.</p>
<p>– Где он? – вскричала она, едва только Пепел появилась в кухне. – Ты его нашла?!</p>
<p>– Чайник ставить? – поинтересовался заспанный Грин.</p>
<p>Пепел бессильно покачала головой. То есть, конечно, чаю попить можно, или даже кофе, потому что рассвет не за горами, спать ложиться бесполезно, но на первый вопрос ответ отрицательный – ничего она ни нашла, никого.</p>
<p>Она показала записку ведьмам, и все четверо склонились над ней, пытаясь расшифровать идиотское послание.</p>
<p>– Он либо слишком глуп, либо слишком умен, – припечатала Клаудиа. – Не нужна была бы твоя помощь – не стал бы появляться. Хотел куда-то сбежать через портал – так сделал бы это.</p>
<p>Пришлось Пепел и про встречу с Норманом рассказать, и про мастера порталов, у которого Трой тоже успел засветиться.</p>
<p>– Норт, – фыркнула Клаудиа, – удивительно, что он твоего парня по стене не размазал, как того гуля, которого на него недавно натравили!</p>
<p>– Кто натравил? – тут же спросил Грин.</p>
<p>– Да так, одни недовольные клиенты… Где мой чай, а?!</p>
<p>– Он у той женщины, – сказала Леа, задумчиво трогая записку кончиками пальцев. – И он не хочет, чтобы ты приходила. Раньше хотел, а потом вдруг передумал. Ему не нравится…</p>
<p>– Не нравится что? – воскликнула Пепел. – Говори уже, мне плевать! Нет, честно, сколько можно? Самой уже надоело!</p>
<p>Леа поморщилась и неохотно произнесла:</p>
<p>– Не нравится, что она может сделать с тобой. Тут защита, но совсем слабенькая, дилетантская, одни наметки. Этот твой полукровка, Трой, он хочет, чтобы ты была в безопасности, но не может это правильно обозначить.</p>
<p>Пепел аж на стуле осела. Заботится, значит?.. Так это теперь называется?.. Ему же всегда… он никогда… ну, те три дня, пока они знакомы были…</p>
<p>– Это вряд ли он, – собственный голос показался скрипучим, чужим. – Трой никогда…</p>
<p>– Хочешь сказать, он самодовольный эгоист? – Клаудиа уселась прямо на стол, закинула ногу на ноги и приняла у Грина чашку. – Очень на то похоже. Но даже самодовольные эгоисты могут очень сильно измениться.</p>
<p>Пепел думала над этим весь апрель.</p>
<p>Только за пару дней перед Вальпургиевой ночью перестала, и то потому, что Клаудиа подкинула ей новую проблему.</p>
<p>– Что ты наденешь на бал?</p>
<p>– Какой бал? – Пепел оторвалась от толстенного талмуда, в котором какая-то ведьма из семнадцатого века описывала свои сношения с дьяволом и тринадцатью его главными демонами. Весьма подробно описывала, аж зачитаешься. – Нет-нет, я не хожу ни на какие балы!</p>
<p>– Ходишь, – спокойно заявила Клаудиа. – Это Вальпургиева ночь, и по традиции Ковен устраивает большой прием. В этом году в Гейдельбергском замке, там очень достойно и кухня отличная. Что подавали в две тысячи седьмом, Леа, ты не помнишь?</p>
<p>– Мальтийский пирог с перепелками, – незамедлительно отозвалась та. – И был этот милый герцог, Франсуа Бриссак, и от Веттинов кто-то… в общем, мы славно повеселились!</p>
<p>– Я не поеду на бал, – отрезала Пепел и захлопнула книгу. – Никаких балов! У меня даже выпускной плохо закончился!</p>
<p>– Как у Кэрри? – ввернул Грин.</p>
<p>Она показала ему язык.</p>
<p>– А вот и нет. Все было очень даже прекрасно. Я играла в группе, так что даже платье не понадобилось. И у меня был парень, с которым мы встречались уже второй год.</p>
<p>– Но? – спросила Клаудиа.</p>
<p>– Родители, – сказала Леа, глядя в сторону.</p>
<p>– Угу. Отец приехал забрать меня пораньше и увидел, как я целовалась с Джастином. Устроил скандал, вышел из себя… а мама все время просидела в машине, плакала и причитала, что я погублю себя быстрее, чем сведу их в могилу.</p>
<p>– Религиозная семья? – предположила Леа, но тут же оборвала себя. – Нет, вовсе нет. Кто-то сильный в предках, очень сильный…</p>
<p>– Мой дед, – вздохнула Пепел. – Бабушка тоже что-то умела, но поменьше, а вот дед бы самым настоящим варлоком. В отце не оказалось ни капли магии, и они страшно поссорились из-за этого. В общем, после выпускного я и сбежала из дома. Сначала в соседний город, работала официанткой в бургерной, потом накопила билет в Лондон и мы поехали путешествовать с моим парнем…</p>
<p>– с Джастином? – уточнил Грин.</p>
<p>– Не-а. Тогда уже другой был, Гарольд.</p>
<p>– Это отличная попытка вызвать жалость и отвлечь нас от главной темы, – вмешалась Клаудиа. – Но вернемся к главному. Тебе нужно платье.</p>
<p>Пепел уронила голову на книгу и громко застонала.</p>
<p>Отвертеться не удалось. Они выбрали ей какое-то невероятное платье: пышная зеленая юбка и бледно-розовый лиф, украшенный цветами. Пепел не могла заставить себя его надеть, думала, будет выглядеть просто ужасно, но потом пришла Клаудиа и железным тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказала:</p>
<p>– Во имя Гекаты, Эшлин, хватит выделываться!</p>
<p>И она надела чертово платье. Оказалось, не так уж и плохо. Пепел покрутилась перед зеркалом, подергала себя за завитой локон.</p>
<p>– Чего-то не хватает.</p>
<p>– Ты ведьма, – сказала Леа. – Ты можешь творить магию. А сделать карманы в одном единственном платье…</p>
<p>Пепел зажмурилась, пробормотала заклинание и с удовлетворением засунула руки в появившиеся в складках пышной юбки карманы.</p>
<p>– Вот так совсем другое дело!</p>
<p>Кисет с табаком и скрутка бумаги отправились туда же, но на это никто ей и слова не сказал. В старом доме каждый выбирал яд по своему желанию: сигареты, шоколад, выдержанный коньяк или полоски радужного мармелада.</p>
<p>Последний любила Леа, Грин мог уничтожить в один присест килограмм шоколадного драже, а коньяк предпочитала Клаудиа, хоть тут без сюрпризов. Она даже курила изредка: вставляла сигаретку в длинный мундштук и прикрывала правый глаз, когда затягивалась.</p>
<p>Время от времени Пепел собиралась спросить, сколько им было лет, открывала рот, но всякий раз останавливалась. Нет, ну с Грином все понятно, он был ее ровесником или чуть моложе… правда, однажды она подслушала, как он бурчал что-то о старых добрых временах, засомневалась и решила не гадать, вот совсем. А то мало ли что можно узнать в ответ на самый простой вопрос. Лучше все-таки не стоит.</p>
<p>Вечеринка на самом деле была грандиозная. Гребаный бал как он есть, не соврали. Пепел была ошеломлена, польщена и немного в ужасе, и все это одновременно.</p>
<p>– Если решила трястись от страха весь вечер, просто помни, что всем на тебя плевать, – сказала Леа, останавливаясь перед большим зеркалом в холле. На ней было платье цвета шампанского, с мерцающим кружевом, а волосы уложены в высокую прическу. – Постарайся продержаться до десерта – венские вафли особенно хороши. Найди кого-нибудь симпатичного, танцуй и веселись. Считай, что это твой день рожденья. День рожденья нас всех, и абсолютно всем плевать.</p>
<p>– В свой дебют она налакалась пунша и заколдовала флаги в бальной зале, чтобы те обсуждали танцующие пары не скупясь на выражения, – между делом сообщила Клаудиа. – Снять заклинание удалось только утром.</p>
<p>Пепел одобрительно фыркнула.</p>
<p>– А что сделала ты?</p>
<p>Клаудиа закатила глаза, и вместо нее ответила Леа:</p>
<p>– Трахнула смазливого оборотня в туалете.</p>
<p>– Ох, – захихикала Пепел, – нет, серьезно?.. Ох!..</p>
<p>Клаудиа посмотрела в ответ совершенно невозмутимо. На ней была длинная узкая черная юбка и блуза кремового оттенка с совершенно умопомрачительными рукавами, которые спадали складками ниже колен. Волосы она выпрямила, но убирать не стала, так и оставила распущенными. Было красиво.</p>
<p>Пепел не могла решить, кто из них выглядит более шикарно и изысканно. Кажется, она сама тоже была ничего, если судить по взглядам, которые она ловила на себе. Завистливые, оценивающие, временами даже флиртующие – черт, нет, вот этого еще только не хватало!</p>
<p>– Как объяснить, что я не лесбиянка? – шепотом спросила она Леа, когда официант в белоснежной ливрее принес бокал шампанского на подносе, сопроводив его кратким пояснением:</p>
<p>– Леди в красном хотела бы познакомиться с вами поближе.</p>
<p>Леди в красном была жгучей брюнеткой с восточным разрезом глаз, Пепел едва покосилась на нее и тут же отвела взгляд.</p>
<p>– Словами, – Леа взяла с подноса бокал, сделала глоток и отсалютовала самоуверенной особе. – Не верю, что ты никогда не проделывала подобного с мужчинами.</p>
<p>– Н-у-у-у…</p>
<p>Пришлось вспоминать заново. И не один, а целых три раза. Зато потом от нее вроде бы отстали – женщины, зато приклеился мужик старше Пепел чуть ли не втрое, который представился каким-то графом и, недолго думая, предложил сопроводить юный цветок на северную башню полюбоваться звездами. Юный цветок кое-как отказался, нагреб на тарелку деликатесов, стащил бутылку вина и попытался найти угол поспокойнее.</p>
<p>– Если ты думаешь, что они отстанут, когда увидят, что ты ешь, то лучше чавкай в процессе. И облейся чем-нибудь, чтобы пятна остались.</p>
<p>– Это ты, – выдохнула Пепел не без облегчения, заметив знакомую соль-с-перцем шевелюру. – А я-то думала, кто дает такие умные советы!</p>
<p>Маас ухмыльнулся и отпил глоток из своего бокала с шампанским. На нем был белый костюм – впервые за то время, что Пепел была с ним знакома, совершенно белоснежный с лиловым жилетом в золотых лилиях. На ком угодно это бы смотрелось нелепо и возмутительно, а он был словно создан для подобных шмоток.</p>
<p>– Не боишься, что спутают с обслугой?</p>
<p>– Пусть попробуют, – легкомысленно отозвался он. – Что, не понравился граф?</p>
<p>Пепел скривилась, откусила кусочек от пирога и прожевала. И правда, очень вкусно, а если обмакнуть в сливочный соус, становится еще вкуснее. И плевать, что соус для мяса предназначен.</p>
<p>– Мне здесь никто не нравится.</p>
<p>– Что, и даже новый любовник верховной жрицы? Он всем нравится!</p>
<p>Пепел посмотрела повнимательней. Любовник был молодой, смазливый и чем-то смахивал на фэйри. Может быть тем, как смотрел на всех, надменно и вызывающе. Может, светлыми волосами, высоким ростом или еще чем-то, неуловимо и мучительно.</p>
<p>– Правда, хорош?</p>
<p>– Он похож на Троя, – сказала Пепел и снова уткнулась в тарелку.</p>
<p>– Ну-у-у, нет, – протянул Маас. – Совершенно не похож! Ты только посмотри на эти глаза с поволокой! А улыбочка? Совершенно гадостная!</p>
<p>– Точно, – согласилась Пепел после секундной заминки. – Просто показалось.</p>
<p>– Никаких новостей?</p>
<p>Он спрашивал это на прошлой неделе. И раньше тоже. Пепел пожала плечами:</p>
<p>– Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что пора прекратить. Но никто из Круга не останавливает меня и не отговаривает, и Крис продолжает искать, и ты тоже, и Норман, и даже Бенедикт, когда я прихожу в трактир, первым делом интересуется, как там мои поиски! Это даже странно: никому Трой никогда не был нужен, но все продолжают верить, что рано или поздно он найдется! Ну, чего?!</p>
<p>Маас смотрел пристально и как-то сочувственно.</p>
<p>– Что не так, говори! – рассердилась Пепел.</p>
<p>– Не думала, что это ты нужна всем? – тихо произнес он. – Что все заботятся о тебе, а вовсе не о полукровке?</p>
<p>– Думала, – неохотно призналась она. Отставила тарелку и отряхнула платье. Все-таки оно ей нравилось, интересно, можно будет оставить себе после приема?</p>
<p>– И до чего додумалась?</p>
<p>До чего же приставучий!</p>
<p>– Ну, раньше я бы сказала, что мы оба – довольно никчемные. Поэтому и пересеклись вот так, поэтому все и получилось хреново. Как у обычных неудачников.</p>
<p>– А теперь?</p>
<p>– Слушай, да кто тебя вообще психотерапевтом назначил, а?!</p>
<p>– Мне интересно.</p>
<p>Вот опять. Он повторял эту фразу снова и снова, будто она все объясняла. Но только на этот раз никакого расследования для Банка не было, Пепел точно знала.</p>
<p>– Я себя точно никчемной не считаю, – заявила она. И тут же почувствовала – а ведь правда. После всей этой истории с Жуком, с долгом, который никак нельзя было погасить, ситуацией безвыходной и опасной, Пепел наконец успокоилась. И была в этом заслуга ведьм, домика в Кутна Горе, всей Праги целиком и полностью, новых знакомых или прошедшего с тех пор времени – она не знала. Да и какая разница.</p>
<p>– А теперь? – повторил Маас.</p>
<p>– А теперь я думаю, что во всем этом был какой-то смысл. Если бы Круг нашел кого-то другого, если бы Трой не пошел на тут давнюю вечеринку, если бы Элизабет обратилась не к Жуку, не было бы моего контракта… Все эти совпадения, они не случайно. Они как узор, тщательный и очень подробный, и каждому из нас в нем находится нужное место. Так что, я найду придурука или точно узнаю, что с ним случилось, – она поднялась и протянула руку Маасу. – Пойдем танцевать?</p>
<p>И они танцевали на Белтейне, и на Духов день тоже танцевали. Круг встречал Литу под бой барабанов в самую короткую летнюю ночь и заплетал колосья в венки вместе с заклятиями в Лугнасад на берегу Лабы. Они резали яблоки на Модрон и сидр лился рекой, даже в трактире у Бенедикта деревянные столы пропахли сидром, и Крис смотрел на Пепел вопросительно.</p>
<p>– Какие-нибудь новости?</p>
<p>– Нет, новостей нет.</p>
<p>В Самхейн Круг вспомнил всех мертвых, и Пепел тоже перечислила имена, чуть запнувшись в конце. Леа поймала ее взгляд и решительно покачала головой.</p>
<p>Нет, он не умер, но Пепел постепенно забывала его лицо и голос, реже возвращалась на лодку, чтобы проверить, и почти перестала надеяться. Может быть, ему было хорошо там, где он находился сейчас. Может, он ее давным-давно забыл.</p>
<p>– Может, ты должна отпустить его, – сказал Крис, глядя в сторону, и Пепел опять хотела спросить про маленькое темное пятнышко у него на сердце и о том, забыл ли он сам, но снова прикусила язык.</p>
<p>– Наверное, – она пожала плечами и выловила дольку апельсина из глинтвейна, впилась в нее зубами, высасывая сок и вино. – Обещаю, если до нового года новостей не будет, то официально перестану интересоваться его судьбой!</p>
<p> – Серьезное дело, – буркнул Карл. Он сидел напротив и рисовал ее в блокноте, только Пепел все время вертелась, и портрет получался так себе, судя по недовольному бормотанию художника. – Нам всем сделать вид, что ничего не слышали, когда ты нарушишь свое обещание в первый раз? И во второй… а потом…</p>
<p>– Ничего не будет, вот еще! Я же не ты, – она многозначительно глянула в блокнот. Взяла его, пролистнула и наткнулась на полдюжины эскизов девушки с разноцветными глазами. – Вот увидите, я слова не скажу про полукровку после нового года! Даже имя его не вспомню!</p>
<p>А если не получится – что ж, есть у Клаудии одно заклинание. Она его всего один раз упоминала, но у Пепел в голове засело накрепко. Всего-то ничего особенного, начерти пентаграмму и зажги свечи, произнеси нужные слова и все будет в порядке.</p>
<p>Вот, точно. Если до Йоля ничего не изменится – она так и сделает.</p>
<p>Круг принял идею благосклонно.</p>
<p>– Годится, – кивнула Клаудиа. – Ты уже выбрала подходящее место? Если нет, рекомендую Петршинский холм. Мы проводили там семь из одиннадцати ритуалов на отворот в этом году, и все они завершились благополучно.</p>
<p>– Мне все равно.</p>
<p>– Это будет любопытно, – Леа смотрела прозрачными голубыми глазами, и Пепел сделалось неуютно под ее взглядом.</p>
<p>– Ты что-то знаешь? Видела что-то, что произойдет?</p>
<p>– Ничего отчетливого, просто вероятности, – та прикусила губу. – Это хорошее место и хорошее время, а больше я ничего не могу сказать. Мы тебе поможем.</p>
<p>– Серьезно? – вскинула бровь Клаудиа. – Это Йоль, возрождение солнца! Мы должны встретить закат за одним столом, зажечь свечи и произнести благодарности! Ну и у меня пятнадцать амулетов на плодородие, они сами себя не заговорят!</p>
<p>– Мы поможем Пепел с заклинанием, – безоговорочным тоном произнесла Леа, – а потом вернемся обратно и отпразднуем полночь года. И ты приготовишь свои амулеты.</p>
<p>Это было неделю назад. Декабрь медленно, но верно приближался к концу: снег шел уже пару раз, а по ночам ощутимо подмораживало. Но это не мешало поздним осенним цветам проглядывать сквозь пожухлую листву, а газонная трава была местами такой же яркой, как весной.</p>
<p>В темноте, правда, ничего из этого не было видно. Пепел натянула капюшон пониже и порадовалась, что прихватила теплый шарф. Клаудиа и Леа стояли напротив: на основании пентаграммы, выложенной белыми камешками на земле, а Пепел досталась верхушка. И одна из пяти свечей – кажется, с ароматом бергамота. Свечи они закупали оптовыми партиями в сувенирной лавке в Праге, особо не разбираясь, что сколько стоит, поэтому на дюжину обычных нет-нет и приходилась одна пахучая.</p>
<p>– Но разве мы не должны сами отливать свечи?.. Я почему-то всегда думала…</p>
<p>– Предрассудки, – объяснила Леа в один из первых дней знакомства. – Если тебе нравится мед и корица – покупай мед и корицу. Если нравится кокос – бери с ним. Я вот душистый горошек предпочитаю. Это просто свеча, она сгорит и ничего не останется.</p>
<p>Так что, вот, свечной воск с запахом бергамота уже пачкал удобные шерстяные перчатки без пальцев, а Клаудиа все не начинала. Ждала чего-то, нетерпеливо оглядывалась по сторонам, хотя с каждой минутой становилось все темнее и темнее, а между прочим, это не Пепел заниматься амулетами по две тысячи крон за штуку!</p>
<p>– Что-то не так?</p>
<p>– Все так, – ведьма втянула носом воздух. Повернулась к Леа. – Мы начнем?</p>
<p>– Думаю, что можно, – благосклонно кивнула та.</p>
<p>Пепел сосредоточилась, глубоко вздохнула.</p>
<p><em>– Во тьме ночи, на священном перекрестке,</em> – начала Клаудиа.</p>
<p><em>– Пред всеми путями всех миров,</em> – подхватила Леа.</p>
<p><em>– Пред Великой Богиней, чья власть повсюду,</em> – проговорила ритуальные слова Пепел.</p>
<p>Так будет лучше, это точно, потому что она устала. Ужасно устала, если честно: придумывать себе всякие ужасы, гадать, не могла ли она в тот день что-то изменить. Дать отпор Сафир, не позволить забрать Троя.</p>
<p><em>– Я взываю к тебе,</em> – хором проговорили все трое.</p>
<p>Ну, и потом, тут делать нечего! За этот год Пепел приходилось участвовать в дюжине гораздо более опасных ритуалов! Они брали кровь в лавке мясника и собирали черные перья птиц, в избытке валявшиеся на земле в лесу, относили в дар свежие фрукты и овощи, чтобы не обнаружить их на следующий день. Птицы и дикие животные, вероятно… ну или же это означало, что дар принят.</p>
<p><em>– Аве Пропилея, проводница душ,</em> – сказала Клаудиа, поставила свечу на землю и отступила назад.</p>
<p><em>– Аве Энодия, основа любого движения,</em> – Леа повторила за ней, только сначала покосилась налево, будто увидела что-то в темноте рощи.</p>
<p><em>– Аве Клидофоро, ключи от всех дверей,</em> – Пепел тоже опустила свечу и шагнула назад, оказываясь в темноте. Пентаграмма, заключенная в круг, лежала между ними островком света.</p>
<p><em>– Аве Геката, власть над путями духа,</em> – кивнула Клаудиа и остановилась. Подозрительно огляделась, будто принюхалась.</p>
<p>– Что-то не так? – не выдержала Пепел. – Здесь есть кто-то еще?</p>
<p>– Нет, совершенно точно нет, – заявила Леа. – Просто какое-то странное чувство…</p>
<p>– Вот именно, и у меня тоже, – Клаудиа уперла руки в боки и еще раз огляделась по сторонам. – Вроде бы все правильно, но что-то мешает. И нет, не вздыхай тяжко, мы все равно доделаем твое заклинание забвения! – прикрикнула она на Пепел. – Просто будьте наготове, ладно?</p>
<p>– Без проблем.</p>
<p>Леа на всякий случай пощелкала пальцами левой руки, сканируя местность вокруг, и отрицательно покачала головой. Глубоко вздохнула и продолжила ритуал:</p>
<p>
  <em>– Всеведующая и всепроникающая, идущая дорогой живых и мертвых.</em>
</p>
<p>Она достала из кармана пузырек с маслом и вылила на землю.</p>
<p><em>– Древняя как мир и вечно молодая, властительница любых путей, </em>– у Клаудии в пузырьке было вино.</p>
<p><em>– Аве Геката,</em> – произнесла Пепел. Достала нож и, чуть помедлив, полоснула себя по ладони. – <em>Услышь мою молитву, прими эту жертву, приди на сей перекресток и даруй мне свое благословение!</em></p>
<p>– Мы просим о нашей сестре, – в один голос произнесли Леа и Клаудиа. – Ниспошли ей успокоение, позволь забыть, то, что помниться не должно!</p>
<p><em>– Аве Геката, позволь забыть,</em> – эхом повторила Пепел.</p>
<p>Совсем просто: пусть он превратится в смутное, давнишнее. Расплывчатое лицо в череде многих, глупое имя, мимолетное знакомство. Пусть он живет дальше, если до сих пор жив, пусть он упокоится с миром, если давно мертв.</p>
<p><em> – Направь меня, о Геката…</em> – начала Пепел и тоже почувствовала. Ощущение чужого присутствия становилось все сильнее и сильнее, а потом прямо над пентаграммой разверзся портал и кто-то то ли прыгнул, то ли упал вниз, большой и темный, и Пепел вскинула руку и закричала быстрее, чем успела подумать:</p>
<p>
  <em>– </em>
  <em>Mitescere!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лежать под одеялом неподвижно было очень приятно. Трой вроде бы и не спал глубоко, проснулся какое-то время назад, но все равно закрывал глаза и будто погружался в глубину, где было темно и тихо, и он ничего не чувствовал. Это ему тоже нравилось.</p>
<p>Постепенно начал осознавать: подушка под головой слишком мягкая, а простыни наоборот жесткие, и поверх одеяла что-то колючее накинуто, вязаный плед, что ли? Наверное, для тепла, вот только тепло ему или холодно Трой сказать не мог.</p>
<p>И комната другая: вместо обитых шелком стен обои в мелкий цветочек, полка с книгами, маленькое трюмо, окно… Окно же! С занавесками, совершенно обычными, и сквозь занавески солнце пробивается. Яркое пятно, довольно далеко от кровати, но, наверное, однажды ближе приползет.</p>
<p>Он неохотно оторвал взгляд от солнечного луча и начал исследовать дальше. И сразу же на нее наткнулся – и как раньше не заметил?! Она сидела на стуле: спиной к стене прислонилась, а ноги на край матраса пристроила, наверное, неудобно, но глаза закрыла. То ли спит, то ли дремлет, и он может на нее вдоволь насмотреться.</p>
<p>Пепел, Эшлин, глупая маленькая ведьма. С ней все было в порядке, ее никто не ранил, не убил, только левая ладонь перевязана бинтом – порезалась, что ли? Ее лицо – удивительно, но он помнил, до каждой черточки знакомое. Вот только одежду сменила: джинсы на плотные колготки, сверху юбка какая-то – ха, у нее есть юбки, оказывается! – наверху свитерок с капюшоном, какая-то жилетка, оборки…</p>
<p>Трой опять вернулся взглядом к ее лицу. Что-то еще изменилось, только вот что? Накрасилась иначе? Женщины, они так умеют. Волосы подрезала? Или наоборот, отпустила?</p>
<p>Она не пришла за ним, кольнуло в груди и тут же отпустило, как же хорошо, что она не пришла. Она живая, целая, и брови хмурит привычно, даже во сне.</p>
<p>Как же он по ней скучал.</p>
<p>Не поверит, наверное, если сказать. Ничему не поверит. Ужасно хотелось ее обнять, прикоснуться, проверить, что настоящая, а не снится ему.</p>
<p>И – черт, оказывается, она уже не спала. Смотрела на него, но ничего не говорила, видела, что проснулся, но первая не начинала.</p>
<p>Что ей сказать?</p>
<p>Мне очень жаль. Мне очень, очень, очень жаль…</p>
<p>Нет, конечно, ерунда.</p>
<p>Вместо этого Трой откашлялся и спросил:</p>
<p>– Ты прическу сменила?</p>
<p>Пепел то ли фыркнула, то ли всхлипнула, так и не поймешь. И глаза у нее трезвые, вроде и не спала, просто сидела, ждала, пока он проснется.</p>
<p>– И тебе тоже привет, Трой.</p>
<p>– Ага, давно не виделись.</p>
<p>Он сообразил, что лежит под одеялом в брюках и рубашке: остальные вещи куда-то исчезли. А, вон же они, валяются кучкой рядом с кроватью. Пепел проследила его взгляд и вскинула брови.</p>
<p>– Как прием, удался?</p>
<p>– Надеюсь, – двигаться не хотелось, хотелось лежать вот так бесконечно и на нее смотреть. Пытаться угадать, что изменилось, точно в мире более увлекательного занятия не существовало. Наверное, в настоящий момент так и было. – Охрененно скучно, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Еда ничего так, но и только. Ну скажи, дело в косметике, так ведь? Ты выглядишь как-то иначе.</p>
<p>Пепел хихикнула – теперь уже совершенно точно, ни с чем не перепутаешь.</p>
<p>– Насчет еды соглашусь. Недавно я впервые попробовала такие рулетики, дыня в ветчине… Что за дерьмо было в той записке? – без перехода накинулась она. – Кто вообще так делает?! Я чуть с ума не сошла, когда это прочитала! Ты нормальный вообще?!</p>
<p>– Нет, – честно признался Трой и тут же спросил. – А ты останешься? Хоть ненадолго.</p>
<p>Пепел нахмурилась.</p>
<p>– Это моя спальня, придурок, куда мне еще идти?</p>
<p>– Тогда ладно, – он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и опять закрыл глаза. Если она посидит с ним, то все в порядке. Может ругать сколько угодно, выговаривать и обвинять, он на все согласен. Виновен во всем.</p>
<p>– Будешь опять спать? – спросила она. Вроде как недовольно, или ему только показалось.</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>– Может, тебе принести чего-нибудь?</p>
<p>Пить хотелось, это Трой только сейчас сообразил, но не смертельно, переживет.</p>
<p>– Не-а. Ничего не нужно.</p>
<p>Даже если она ему приснилась, это было довольно мило. Охренительно прекрасно это было, если честно. Но нет, чертов прием не мог просто привидеться: знакомство с папочкой, многозначительный взгляд Сафир, Эмили, которая вцепилась в Троя и оттаскивала его в сторонку, а потом Трэвис и Лора… Не мог он сам это все нафантазировать. А если и так? Какая разница: вот проснется и точно узнает, окончательно и бесповоротно…</p>
<p>– Прости, – все-таки пробормотал он. Настоящая или нет, она должна знать.</p>
<p>Пепел сказала что-то в ответ, только Трой уже не услышал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Завтрак он проспал, а к обеду все-таки выбрался в столовую. В помятой одежде, и сам был какой-то помятый, с отпечатавшейся на щеке полосой от подушки и тенью щетины на подбородке. Пепел еще ни разу не видела его выбритым, а вот же, получи.</p>
<p>Она не могла представить, что когда-нибудь увидит Троя в шмотках, больше всего смахивающих на карнавальный наряд; в тот самый момент, когда обнаружила, что свалившийся на них посреди ритуала человек и есть Трой, когда переворачивала его тяжелое безвольное тело, краем сознания отметила – а ведь идет засранцу. Длинный сюртук и жилет, и шейный платок, и… что это была за хрень, корсет? Со шнурками на спине и крючками на груди, которые она уже потом обнаружила, когда поздно было, и принесла ведьмам на вытянутой руке – мол, полюбуйтесь!</p>
<p>– А он там интересно проводил время, – ухмыльнулась Клаудиа, а Леа только провела пальцем по выпуклому узору на жилете.</p>
<p>Но шмотки не главное, главное, что простенькое заклятие оглушения подействовало как хороший удар по голове, Пепел уже и проверяла несколько раз – дышит ли? Все у него не как у людей, и спит по-дурацки, свернувшись на боку и подтянув колени к груди, вроде ему холодно, а лоб горячий, она трогала, может и температура, но кто его поймет?</p>
<p>– Подожди, – сказала Леа, когда Пепел высказала вслух все свои сомнения, – пока волноваться не стоит, а потом посмотрим.</p>
<p>Трой просыпался несколько раз, говорит странное и опять засыпал. Пепел даже не была уверена, что он понимает, где находится.</p>
<p>Да и сейчас, когда за столом сидел, был какой-то заторможенный, даже моргал медленно. Выпил два стакана воды залпом, а теперь был всецело поглощен новым занятием: разрезал еду на маленькие кусочки и художественно раскладывал по тарелке. Пепел даже порывалась обидеться: на обед были остатки вчерашнего праздничного ужина, скомканного испорченным ритуалом, но все же состоявшегося. И поскольку она сама приложила руку к приготовлению большей части блюд, то была совершенно точно уверена – получилось вкусно.</p>
<p>– Так где ты был все это время? – первым не выдержал Грин.</p>
<p>Трою несколько секунд понадобилось, точно он соображал, что у него спросили.</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею. Географически довольно сложно сказать…</p>
<p>– В жопу географию, – тут же высказалась Пепел. – У меня ни одно заклинание поиска не срабатывало! Это все гребаные фэйри и их гребаная параллельная реальность! Но что случилось с порталом?</p>
<p>– Ты украл его у Сафир? – Клаудиа ходить вокруг да около не собиралась. – Теперь будешь знать, что магически настроенный портал работает только для одного носителя, а для всех остальных подобные выходки могут закончиться весьма плачевно.</p>
<p>– Ты мог умереть, – объяснила Леа, и Трой фыркнул. Поморщился немного и повернулся к Пепел.</p>
<p>– Ты меня искала?..</p>
<p>Ну что за придурок! Сколько раз ему еще повторить?</p>
<p>– А как обратно вернулся? – не отставал Грин. – Это тоже был портал?</p>
<p>– Нет, – Трой нахмурился, будто вспомнить пытался. – Он сказал, мне там не место… нечего делать на празднике Великого Пира. Это вообще о чем?</p>
<p>– Йоль, – коротко сказала Леа. – А кто он?</p>
<p>– Хранитель Обетов, – он перевел взгляд на Пепел и криво улыбнулся. – Наверное, так твое обещание понравилось…</p>
<p>Это было так давно, что она сама забыть успела. И едва вспомнила, Трой опять повторил, с тем же выражением: будто ребенок, которого в магазине чуть не потеряли, но потом все-таки нашли:</p>
<p>– Ты меня искала…</p>
<p>– Все тебя искали! – воскликнула она. – Все, кого я знала и кто хоть как-то помочь мог! А твоя идиотская записка совсем не помогла! Я целый год думала, как найти эту Сафир, а тут такое – да предсмертные записки и то получше пишут! Не то чтобы я их читала когда-нибудь, просто надо же своей головой думать! Если когда-нибудь еще вздумаешь…</p>
<p>– Целый год? – перебил ее Трой. Уставился в замешательстве. – Нет, это пару недель назад было…</p>
<p>– Это было в апреле! – Пепел уставилась на него, пытаясь понять: шутит так? Или еще не проснулся?</p>
<p>– Нет-нет, – попытался убедить ее Трой, – я точно помню, я отмечал дни! Это было в декабре, совсем недавно.</p>
<p>– Апрель, – отчеканила Клаудиа, – и записка была хуже некуда! Так даже ни один из моих мужчин не поступал!</p>
<p>– А их-то предостаточно было, – пробормотал Грин себе под нос, но все равно был услышан и награжден гневным взглядом.</p>
<p>– Нет, подождите, – Трой положил вилку и тарелку с нетронутой едой отодвинул. – Ты когда Банк грабила, в двадцатых числах ноября? У Карла висел календарь на стене, я точно помню, двадцать второе?..</p>
<p>– Двадцать второе, – согласилась Пепел. – Это было двадцать второго ноября прошлого года! Потом ты исчез, и целый год я не знала, жив ли вообще или нет! И записку ты оставил в апреле!</p>
<p>– Год? – теперь он уже смотрел на нее с ужасом. – Но я отмечал дни…</p>
<p>– В доме у сидхе. В стране сидхе, – негромко произнесла Леа. – Если ты когда-либо имел дело с сидхе, если ты общался с теми, кто знает сидхе, если ты принадлежишь к сидхе хотя бы наполовину, ты должен знать – время у них течет совсем иначе! Они не подчиняются потоку времени, они управляют им по своему усмотрению!</p>
<p>– Там, где для тебя прошел месяц, каким бы способом ты его ни отмечал, хоть зарубками на собственной коже, на Земле прошел год, – спокойно сообщила Клаудиа.</p>
<p>– Год, – третий раз повторил Трой, будто привыкая к этому сроку.</p>
<p>И больше слова не произнес до конца обеда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пепел сказала: ее комната. Ее постель, в которой он лежал, ее одеялами укрывался. Смотрел, как двигается солнечный луч: прыгает с пола на кресло, переползает все ближе и ближе, ложится на плечо. Слишком быстро, не успеешь согреться.</p>
<p>Год прошел, они сказали, прошел год, а он ничего не заметил, отметки на стене в ванной были бесполезны, все не имело смысла…</p>
<p>Пепел попыталась свести все в шутку.</p>
<p>– Кажется, теперь ты ни фига не старше, – и улыбнулась радостно, чуточку ехидно. Он не видел еще у нее такой улыбки, нужно было запомнить, но год, целый год…</p>
<p>Клаудиа вошла без стука, но ей-то зачем предупреждать, это ее дом! Устроилась на том же стуле, что и Пепел утром, положила ногу на ногу.</p>
<p>Трой смотрел настороженно, но первым разговор начинать не собирался. Чего ей надо? Догадаться нетрудно, но пусть лучше сама скажет.</p>
<p>– Что собираешься делать дальше?</p>
<p>Ага. Вот же оно, началось.</p>
<p>– Скоро уйду, не волнуйся, – отозвался Трой. Только еще немного полежит и придумает, куда податься. Денег на билет у них попросить, что ли? Только вот куда ехать… Ладно, в Праге можно остаться на несколько дней – черт, у того же Карла попроситься переночевать! Если Карл еще помнит, кто такой Трой. Год прошел, а они, считай, совсем мельком виделись, год назад…</p>
<p>Клаудиа дернула уголком рта</p>
<p>– Я не выгоняю тебя. Просто пытаюсь решить, что теперь делать с проблемой, которую пустила за порог.</p>
<p>– Значит, я проблема? – выплюнул Трой. – Когда вы держали меня в подвале, значит, проблемы не было?</p>
<p>Она стиснула челюсти, стремительно подняла и шагнула к нему, ухватила рукой за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, коснулась другой рукой царапин на горле.</p>
<p>– Вот это я называю настоящей проблемой, полукровка.</p>
<p>Трой дернулся в сторону, оттолкнул ведьму, но Клаудиа тут же перехватила его за запястье.</p>
<p>– На тебе метка Сафир, но ты ведь и так в курсе, правда? Убрать ее не получится, я уже попыталась, остается ждать, пока сама сойдет, но и это не гарантия. Что это значит? Что она хотела этим сказать?</p>
<p>А он, дурак, думал, что не заметили. На приеме метка была скрыта под платком, Эмили позаботилась, а потом он просто забыл об этих царапинах, свыкся, привык. Пепел, наверное, тоже видела, но ничего не спросила.</p>
<p>– А это еще что? – Клаудиа вдруг уставилась на его руку. Трой попытался вырваться, но держала она крепко. Задрала рукав, пробежалась пальцами вверх, хмурясь все сильнее и сильнее, и тут он наконец выдернул руку. – Что это? – повторила она, явно в замешательстве.</p>
<p>Про что она вообще? Трой открыл рот, собираясь послать ведьму подальше, но потом вдруг сообразил. И – нет, лучше бы ему ошибаться, нет-нет-нет…</p>
<p>– А что ты видишь?</p>
<p>Клаудиа хмуро глянула на него. Снова прикоснулась к руке, на этот раз осторожно, провела кончиками пальцев по запястью, но тут Трой уже не выдержал, отодвинулся на самый краешек кровати и руку под одеяло спрятал.</p>
<p>– Что ты увидела?</p>
<p>– Поломанные кости, – медленно сказала она. – Как такое возможно? Я чувствую, что кости были сломаны несколько дюжин раз, но они выглядят целыми. Нет никаких следов от сросшихся переломов. Твои пальцы и запястье, и кость выше… Когда это случилось? Кто?..</p>
<p>Трой облизал пересохшие губы. Снова захотелось пить.</p>
<p>– А Пепел тоже может увидеть?</p>
<p>Клаудиа молча смотрела на него несколько секунд. Потом покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Если не знаешь, как именно надо смотреть, то вряд ли. У меня получилось случайно, и я до сих пор не соображу…</p>
<p>– Не говори ей ничего, – перебил Трой. – Пообещай, мне, что, – начал он и тут же хлопнул себя по рту ладонью. Нельзя было приказывать ей. Стоило только начать, соскользнуть так легко в то, чего Сафир добивалась бесконечными дрессировками, и возврата обратно не будет. Он перевел дыхание и попробовал еще раз. – Пожалуйста, не говори ничего Пепел. Она не должна ничего знать. Я потом как-нибудь… я сам разберусь.</p>
<p>Клаудиа смотреть продолжала – так пристально, будто пыталась под кожу забраться, рассмотреть, что в его голове спрятано, что еще поломано. А потом кивнула.</p>
<p>– Я ничего не расскажу Эшлин.</p>
<p>У него не оставалось иного выбора кроме как поверить ей. В награду ведьме Трой сообщил:</p>
<p>– Она обновляла знак каждую неделю. В смысле, тогда мне казалось, что это была неделя, а раз вы все говорите…</p>
<p>– Никто не скажет, как это будет работать в реальном мире, – кивнула Клаудиа. – Нам остается только подождать и проверить.</p>
<p>Она не стала больше спрашивать, для чего Сафир выцарапала руны у него на горле, но Трой не сомневался – спросит еще не раз, пока не получит настоящий ответ.</p>
<p>Какое-то время после ее ухода Трой сидел неподвижно. Слушал, не решила ли вернуться обратно, ждал, пока сердце перестанет прыгать в груди, а крови – шуметь в ушах. Потом откинул одеяло, медленно сполз с кровати. Оделся, пытаясь издавать как можно меньше шума. Гребаные шмотки, как же он их ненавидел… Как и те, которые Эмили приносила ему раньше, все бы отдал за самые обычные джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном! Но пока других вариантов не было, пришлось натянуть сюртук и ботинки, а все остальное он запихал под кровать.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но Трою даже удалось выйти на улицу беспрепятственно. И даже пройти целый квартал прежде чем Пепел появилась буквально из неоткуда: преградила дорогу, уперла руки в боки и воинственно вскинула подбородок, уставилась снизу вверх.</p>
<p>– Куда собрался?!</p>
<p>На этот вопрос у Троя был заранее подготовлен ответ: хреновый, но все-таки.</p>
<p>– Я не хочу больше оставаться в их доме. В прошлый раз они заперли меня в камеру и посадили на цепь, так что, извини, но у меня имеются все основания, чтобы не доверять ведьмам!</p>
<p>Пепел едва заметно поморщилась, будто его слова ранили ее – вот уж неожиданность! – и тихонько произнесла:</p>
<p>– Они – это теперь мы, а их дом… Ладно, проехали. Какие у тебя сейчас варианты? Куда ты пойдешь?</p>
<p>А вот настолько далеко в своих мыслях он не забирался, что отвечать на такое не придумал. Поэтому просто пожал плечами и заявил как можно более равнодушно:</p>
<p>– Что-нибудь придумаю. У меня, знаешь ли, была собственная жизнь до того, как это началось, – он взмахнул рукой, имея в виду все и сразу: ведьм, фэйри, пропавший год жизни, проклятия и прочие напасти.</p>
<p>Пепел смотрела молча, вцепилась в него колючим взглядом, который не обещал ничего хорошего. Потом кивнула каким-то своим мыслям, ухватила Троя за руку, крепко-крепко вцепилась, не вырваться, и потащила обратно.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, куда мы пойдем.</p>
<p>Значит, мы. У него сил не осталось сопротивляться.</p>
<p>Собиралась она быстро, надо отдать должное. Грину, который сунул в комнату любопытный нос и спросил, куда это Пепел намылилась, пришлось довольствоваться коротким «Не твое дело!», после чего он сразу убрался. Потом она сбегала вниз, подхватила сумку и объявила, что теперь можно отправляться.</p>
<p>Трой не успел опомниться, как они очутились на борту хаусбота – прямо внутри, мгновенно, потратив на дорогу пару секунд. Он ошеломленно обернулся к Пепел, пытаясь справиться с привычной уже тошнотой.</p>
<p>– Так ты теперь тоже так умеешь?</p>
<p>Она слабо улыбнулась, кинула сумку на диван и поставила на стол какой-то пакет, из которого пахло едой.</p>
<p>– Пришлось осваивать все по скоростной программе. У меня все еще получается не так быстро, как надо, но я уже перестала готовиться к каждой телепортации по пять минут и махать руками во все стороны. Круг дает некоторые преимущества, когда разговор идет о магических способностях…</p>
<p>Трой не стал ее дальше расспрашивать, пусть где-то глубоко внутри и шевельнулось любопытство.</p>
<p>Пепел обошла лодку, сделала несколько пассов руками и, судя по всему, осталась удовлетворена полученными результатами. Она включила отопление, налила воду в чайник и рассортировала принесенные с собой контейнеры: несколько отправились в холодильник, а один – в микроволновку. Она двигалась уверенно, четко, поворачивалась экономично, пока расставляла посуду на столе. Что же все-таки изменилось? У нее был целый год – и были ведьмы, новый дом, новая магия, наверное, еще какие-то новые знакомые…</p>
<p>Она просто стала чуточку иной, и с этим нужно было смириться, принять без вопросов, как должное. Там, где он потерял время, она приобрела – вот эту новую уверенность, какую-то скрытую силу, что ли. Та перепуганная девчонка, которая стояла в лавке на Гаммельском рынке и готовилась расплакаться от ужаса и беспомощности, окончательно выросла за это время.</p>
<p>А Трой… Что ж, Трой теперь понятия не имел, как вести себя с ней. Что делать с этой новой Пепел, обращаться к ней – может, тоже называть ее Эшлин? Или прозвище сойдет? Но надолго ли? До того момента, пока сама не поправит. Потому что теперь он <em>ни фига не старше, </em>он остался на одном месте, пока она двигалась вперед.</p>
<p>Пепел поставила перед ним тарелку и спросила:</p>
<p>– Зеленый чай без сахара, как я понимаю?</p>
<p>– А ты разбогатела, – Трой не придумал ничего лучше, как указать на это.</p>
<p>Пепел ухмыльнулась в ответ, села напротив, достала табак и начала скручивать сигарету. Ну хоть что-то не изменилось! Ее пальцы двигались привычно: разравнивали табак, чуть разминали его в процессе, а потом она поднесла самокрутку ко рту и лизнула край бумаги – это было удивительно успокаивающее и одновременно возбуждающее зрелище.</p>
<p>– Скажем так, кроме новых магических фокусов Круг помог мне обрести еще и новый источник финансовых доходов.</p>
<p>– Источник доходов, – медленно и ошеломленно повторил Трой. Слова-то какие выучила! Он поднял чашку под взглядом Пепел, сделал глоток. – Спасибо, очень вкусно.</p>
<p>– Я теперь вроде как оказываю некие услуги разным людям, – она слегка подкатила глаза. Непонятно, от того, что ей нравилось это занятие, или потому, что она находила постыдным признаваться в этом?</p>
<p>– Лучше, чем воровать в торговых центрах.</p>
<p>Пепел фыркнула в голос и подтолкнула к нему тарелку.</p>
<p>– Ешь!</p>
<p>Там лежали кусочки темного мяса в соусе – кажется, утка, но Трой не стал бы утверждать наверняка.</p>
<p>– Остатки праздничного стола. Мы готовили все вместе, я бы никогда не подумала, что это может быть так… по-домашнему. И никто даже не поругался ни с кем, как предсказывал Грин! Клаудиа научила меня разделывать птицу, а Леа больше по овощам и выпечке. Раньше я терпеть не могла тыкву, а теперь не знаю, как прожить без ее пирога с тыквой и яблоками! Давай, ешь, утка вкусная!</p>
<p>Из уважения к ней Трой подцепил на вилку крошечный кусочек мяса, отправил в рот и тут же попытался перевести разговор.</p>
<p>– Целый год в Праге? Ты не похожа на человека, который мог бы провести целый год на одном месте.</p>
<p>– Ага. Сама не ожидала, – хихикнула Пепел. – Мы разговаривали как-то с Крисом – ты же помнишь Криса, да? С Бенедиктской? Он рассказал мне, что тоже не планировал надолго оставаться в городе, когда приехал сюда – а уже четыре года помогает Бену в трактире и не собирается съезжать! У них там все сложно, но я так поняла, Бен ему трактир хочет оставить…</p>
<p>Она рассказывала про этого Криса – Трой помнил смутно, а еще про Бенедикта, хозяина трактира, в котором постоянно что-то случается, пусть и нейтральная территория; про Мааса, который по-прежнему занимается расследованиями для Банка, но и заглянуть на бокал вина в Кутну Гору тоже успевает; про Нормана, тот еще охотничек за привидениями выискался. Еще про каких-то новых знакомых, про клиентов с идиотскими заданиями, про вечеринку в мае на Белтайн.</p>
<p>Трой смотрел на нее, улыбался, что-то спрашивал и кивал, когда отвечала, и снова улыбался. Вцепился в иллюзию приятного ужина, милого вечера, пытался соответствовать, быть нормальным изо всех сил, и одновременно знал, что Пепел тоже чувствует, как он старается, и тоже поддерживает игру, не хочет разрушить этот мираж, в котором оба увязли.</p>
<p>Он даже вызвался помыть посуду и почти справился с задачей. Пепел вмешалась прежде чем он успел вытереть тарелки каким-то неправильным полотенцем, так что, можно сказать, все прошло почти идеально.</p>
<p>– У тебя тут стало слишком много вещей!</p>
<p>– После твоего появления весной я привезла кое-что из дома. Думала, может… – она не договорила, пожала плечами и отвернулась, расправляя полотенце на сушилке.</p>
<p>Трой беспомощно смотрел ей в спину.</p>
<p>Он попятился, снова сел на диван. О чем говорить дальше? Какая тема – безопасная? Или, может быть, таких просто не осталось, тогда и бояться нечего? Вот только почему-то он все равно обмирал от ужаса.</p>
<p>– Фэйри пыталась добиться того же, что и ты.</p>
<p>Пепел медленно повернулась, нахмурилась в замешательстве. Ну разумеется, она уже все забыла!</p>
<p>– Хотела научить меня управлять способностями, – пояснил Трой. – Она узнала, что я убил Элизабет, и после этого нашла меня. Решила, что это можно как-то использовать: выдрессировать, приготовить, а потом, в нужный момент, отдать команду, и чтобы я… ну…</p>
<p>– Ты никого не убил, – Пепел не спрашивала, а утверждала, и Трой после короткой паузы кивнул в ответ. Тут же вспомнил изрезанные руки Эмили, то спокойное, отрешенное выражение на ее лице, с которым она исцеляла раны – его и свои собственные. Еще вспомнил, как нервничала Сафир перед приемом, покусывала тонкие губы, пыталась дать ему последние наставления. Сожалела, что времени слишком мало, а знакомство должно было состояться совсем иначе. И ненависть, исходящая от Кобальта, едва прикрытая вежливым интересом, искусственным радушием. Если бы не этот прием, Сафир продолжила тренировки, выждала подходящего момента, планировала, и с каждым днем он бы сопротивлялся все меньше и меньше, в конце концов стало бы совсем наплевать, ничего не чувствовал, не осознавал…</p>
<p>– Я знаю, что ты никогда бы не стал никого убивать, если бы твоей жизни ничего не угрожало, – твердо сказала Пепел.</p>
<p>В этом и вся проблема! Трой открыл рот, чтобы сообщить ей, если сама до сих пор не сообразила, что ему собственная шкура слишком дорога – Сафир именно на этом и сыграла, сразу слабое место обнаружила – но Пепел быстрее оказалась. Она подошла ближе, обхватила его лицо руками и прижалась к губам.</p>
<p>Так внезапно и так удивительно, и он сразу же всеми словами поперхнулся: целовать ее, вот что было важно. Ее теплый, влажный рот, ее язык, пробравшийся внутрь, касающийся его языка, ее тихие вздохи, ее запах – сигаретный дым и какие-то травы, ее волосы, которые Пепел теперь носила распущенными, и мягкие пряди скользнули по его коже, ее вкус, ее губы…</p>
<p>Он будто тонул. Не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось никогда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Проклятые фэйри, вот о чем она думала целый день. Каждую минуту, стоило только вспомнить, посмотреть на Троя, зацепиться за какую-то мысль – и опять проклятые фэйри виноваты.</p>
<p>Из-за них Пепел все забыла! Неужели он так улыбался раньше, широко и абсолютно фальшиво? Неужели слушал внимательно, не торопясь перебивать, и хвалил еду, которую она приготовила? И которую же почти целиком выкинул в мусорное ведро, стараясь, чтобы незаметно? Пепел и это проглотила, и внезапный побег из дома, и вежливые словечки, и затравленный взгляд – всего пару раз случилось, но ей не повезло заметить.</p>
<p>Хотелось вцепиться в него, встряхнуть и заорать – да что же с тобой не так?</p>
<p>И с ней самой тоже, если честно признавать. Хотелось так раньше прикоснуться к нему? Хотелось обнимать, трогать за руки, хотелось усесться на колени и уткнуться лицом в шею, и чтобы ничего не происходило, просто сидеть и молчать?</p>
<p>И целовать его. Оказывается, в прошлый раз так и не распробовала толком, так и не поняла, нравится или нет, а теперь пыталась лихорадочно, чтобы быстрее понять… но нет, опять не получилось. Отстранилась, переводя дыхание, неохотно убрала руки – чтобы тут же вернуть на место, гладить его ладонями по лицу, и снова склониться, вернуться к губам.</p>
<p>Трой ответил ей – после секундной заминки, паузы крошечной, которую и замечать не стоило. Обнял одной рукой за талию, притянул ближе. Другую ладонь положил на бедро: вроде не делал ничего особенного, но Пепел сразу жарко стало, сквозь одежду пробрало. Она отстранилась – на этот раз уже серьезно, без шуток, спросила, внимательно заглядывая Трою в лицо:</p>
<p>– Пойдем в спальню?</p>
<p>Она хотела его. Целая куча эмоций в голове мешались: облегчение, что все-таки появился, удивление – скучала же! Очень-очень скучала! Отчаянная такая, бешеная надежда – а может быть, все получится. Может быть, не зря его целый год искала, забыть не смогла, и с заклинанием они до последнего протянули, будто чувствовали…</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Трой поднялся, зарылся лицом в ее волосы и потянул носом воздух.</p>
<p>– Пахнет…</p>
<p> Что он там унюхал, Пепел спросить не успела. Трой решил, что им надо срочно вернуться к поцелуям. А в процессе залез рукой ей под свитер – точнее, попытался, но по дороге запутался в одежде, недовольно пыхтел какое-то время, а потом сдался, обреченно вздохнул и спросил:</p>
<p>– Как эта хрень снимается?</p>
<p>– Очень легко и просто, – Пепел вывернулась из туники в один момент и не удержалась, подразнила. – Конечно, это не те изысканные наряды, которые на тебе были надеты!</p>
<p>Трой недовольно застонал. Наклонился, подхватил ее на руки, но тут же вернул обратно на землю – на палубу, если точнее, толкнул локтем дверь и снова поцеловал. У Пепел голова еще сильнее закружилась: слишком долго она ждала и слишком много его теперь вокруг оказалось. Целовался он торопливо, будто спешил куда-то и все старался успеть: и языком в рот поглубже толкался, и облизывал, и прихватывал нижнюю губу, чтобы потянуть легонько, и снова целовал так, что у самого дыхание сбивалось.</p>
<p>Цепляясь за стены, друг за друга, спотыкаясь и пытаясь друг с друга одежду содрать, они в конце концов все-таки в спальне оказались. Пепел плюхнулась первой, притянула за собой Троя. Вот только в губы он уже, видимо, нацеловался, двинулся ниже, по шее и на грудь. С застежкой, правда, опять затормозил, ругнулся под нос, зашарил пальцами по спине. Пепел ему помогла разобраться с крючками и содрала наконец рубашку. Давно мечтала проверить: такой ли он горячий везде?</p>
<p>Красиво и изысканно не получилось. Она зацепилась пальцем за прохладное колечко из металла, Трой взвыл. Дернулся, заехал рукой по ее груди, с таким трудом освобожденной из бюстгальтера.</p>
<p>– Осторожней!</p>
<p>– Прости, прости, – тут же принялся извиняться и улегся на ее волосы. Ну что за придурок! Пепел тоже церемониться не стала, засунула ему руку в штаны и обхватила член, на что Трой тут же зашипел недовольно.</p>
<p>– Руки холодные!</p>
<p>– Да блядь! Это уже как-то странно, ты не находишь?</p>
<p>– А что? – он оперся на руки, нависая над ней. Рубашка расстегнута, волосы дыбом стоят, лицо блестит от пота, а глаза косят еще больше, чем обычно. – Что не так? Ты не хочешь?..</p>
<p>И наверное, скажи Пепел нет, он бы прекратил. Может быть, даже спорить не стал, спрашивать почему. Раньше – может быть, а эта новая версия Троя очень беспокоила своей покорностью и молчаливостью, так беспокоила, что хотелось его нарочно спровоцировать и проверить. Но Пепел не стала. Не здесь и не сейчас, а то ведь действительно возьмет и перестанет, а больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы он снял наконец всю одежду и наконец трахнул ее: хочет же сам, это давно понятно!</p>
<p>Она толкнула его, заставляя потерять равновесие и бухнуться на матрас, перекатилась сверху, уселась на бедра и немного поерзала. Трой заскулил неожиданно высоко, по контрасту с тем, как раньше разговаривал, низко и хрипло.</p>
<p>– Кажется, ведьмы тебя плохому научили!</p>
<p>– Я и без них кое-что знала, – заверила Пепел. Кажется, руки наконец согрелись. И все тело тоже: хотелось одежду оставшуюся содрать поскорее, с себя и с него, чтобы кожа-к-коже, совсем близко и никаких препятствий между ними. Ну, разве что… – Сейчас вернусь, – она слезла с кровати, вызвав еще один стон – на сей раз разочарованный, пробежалась босыми ногами по полу и достала из сумки презерватив. Когда вернулась, Трой уже избавился от штанов и залез под одеяло. Приподнял его для Пепел, и она скользнула в нагретую пещерку. Он снова потянулся поцеловать, а рукой между ног толкнулся, тронул кончиками пальцев: вроде разрешение спрашивал, и Пепел пустила, колени раздвинула. Первый раз, когда пальцами провел, едва не вздрогнула: воображала себе пару раз такое, все представляла, как бы у них случилось, а теперь вот, пожалуйста! Вроде бы и хочется его до мурашек, но сразу и глупое: а дальше что? Ну займутся они сексом, уже, считай, начали, а потом Трой сбежит куда-нибудь, как днем уже попытался, такое себе приключение на одну ночь…</p>
<p>Ну и пусть сбегает, черт с ним. Ей не нужно, не важно, не обязательно…</p>
<p>– Что не так? – он остановился, руку убрал. Смотрел хмуро и губы кривил. – Я что-то не так делаю?</p>
<p>– С чего ты взял?</p>
<p>– Потому что у тебя лицо странное! – припечатал он.</p>
<p>Пепел закатила глаза.</p>
<p>– Это мое праздничное лицо для секса, чтоб ты понимал!</p>
<p>Он громко фыркнул, но долго Пепел это терпеть не собиралась, пришлось напомнить, для чего они тут собрались.</p>
<p>Он слишком торопился, это мешало. Пытался поцеловать ее везде, потрогать, а потом еще начал болтать всякую ерунду:</p>
<p>– Тебе так удобно? Мне нравятся распущенные волосы, они стали длиннее? Ну конечно, год прошел… Так нормально? М-м-м, сладкая… Щекотно? А здесь? Зачем одеяло? Сам не знаю, давай уберем…</p>
<p>– Трой! – позвала его Пепел. И по носу щелкнула, привлекая внимание.</p>
<p>– Мне заткнуться? – с готовностью предложил он. – Знаешь, мне уже говорили, что я много болтаю, но…</p>
<p>– А ты можешь заниматься сразу двумя делами одновременно?</p>
<p>И чтоб совсем наглядно, она надорвала конвертик из фольги, вытащила презерватив и раскатала на его члене, а потом улеглась удобнее, направила его в себя, двинула бедрами, чтобы приспособиться, и дыхание перевела. Трой замер, разговаривать перестал, только смотрел на Пепел пристально, и глаза у него казались совсем светлыми в полумраке.</p>
<p>– Не думал, что ты согласишься, – пробормотал он совсем тихонько и толкнулся первый раз.</p>
<p>Согласится на что? В голове опять все перемешалось, Пепел даже глаза закрыла, чтобы немного успокоиться. Ощутила, как он прижимается к ней, твердость его члена внутри, услышала дыхание – шумное, прерывистое. А потом Трой наклонился и поцеловал ее – в плечо, просто губами прижался совсем чуть, и двигаться продолжил.</p>
<p>Она снова глаза открыла, успела на самое интересное: он челку сдул, которая в лицо лезла, улыбнулся чуть кривовато, когда взгляд ее поймал.</p>
<p>– На что соглашусь? – потребовала ответа Пепел. Вцепилась рукой в его плечо: под кожей мышцы перекатывались, движение завораживало. Не особенно впечатляющие мускулы, он скорее худой был, чем накачанный, но она не жаловалась.</p>
<p>– Мы с тобой совсем мало знакомы, – сообщил Трой. – Ты не похожа на тех, кто трахается с первым встречным.</p>
<p>Разозлиться, что ли? Было как-то лениво, да и на что? Он действительно как-то умудрялся болтать в процессе: чуть медленнее, чем обычно, но вполне осмысленно. Снова головой мотнул, зажмурился: волосы намокли от пота и к коже прилипли. Пепел сжалилась, подняла левую руку и убрала прядь волос, завела ее за ухо и не удержалась, острый кончик погладила.</p>
<p>– А на кого похожа?</p>
<p>Он выдохнул прерывисто, чуть сбился с ритма, но тут же выровнялся, толкнулся глубоко и правильное место зацепил, Пепел охнула от восторга.</p>
<p>– Здесь!..</p>
<p>– Похожа на человека… который хорошо подумает, прежде чем… тащить в койку неизвестно кого.</p>
<p>Она захихикала и еще сильнее сжала ноги у него на пояснице.</p>
<p>– Предположим, я подумала.</p>
<p>На лице у него отразилось непонятное – вроде как смущение, а может и надежда, не разобрать.</p>
<p>– И предположим, ты не неизвестно кто.</p>
<p>Он приоткрыл рот, будто хотел спросить что-то, но потом передумал на полпути. Опустил голову, будто спрятался, ткнулся носом, губами куда-то Пепел в ключицу. Она бы хотела смотреть на него, но так тоже сойдет. Хотела бы чуть помедленней, чуть под другим углом, но так тоже было хорошо. Хотела, чтобы он наконец перестал прижимать ее волосы локтем и бормотать что-то невнятное: хочет говорить, так пусть говорит в голос, почему она прислушиваться должна?</p>
<p>За этот год она придумала себе с десяток таких ночей, одна другой лучше, и реальность, конечно же, оказалась совсем иной. Более обыденной, что ли, более скучной. Неплохой секс, но не более. Или, может, надо было меньше фантазировать про сидхе, которые одним прикосновением могут до оргазма довести, ну чисто инкубы!..</p>
<p>В Трое ничего инкубистого и близко не было. Ну разве что это прекрасное движение, которым он все пытался выбившуюся прядь волос с лица убрать. И энергия неуемная, откуда только взялась, весь день провалялся тряпочкой, да еще и почти не ел ничего. И вопросы дурацкие, наивные какие-то, глупые, а в особенности после всего, что сам ей раньше и рассказывал. Самомнение – до небес, но с ней вот сейчас почему-то про него забыл. Или одного щелчка по носу хватило?</p>
<p>И язык у него был умелый, тут не поспоришь.</p>
<p>И целовал он… ох. Пепел снова начала воздух ртом хватать, когда его член нужное местечко затронул, так хорошо стало, никаких мыслей, одно удовольствие. Она была мокрая для него, и внутри и снаружи, пот ручьем лился, одеяло пришлось ногой с кровати вытолкать, чтобы не мешало.</p>
<p>Трой наклонился, прикусил кожу у нее на шее под ухом. Вроде бы и несильно, но все равно неприятно, Пепел опять сбилась, вынырнула из блаженного тумана подступающего оргазма.</p>
<p>– Не кусайся!</p>
<p>– Прости, прости, – повинился он, начал как собака зализывать. Она опять передернулась.</p>
<p>– Щекотно!</p>
<p>Он отодвинулся в сторону и вышел из нее целиком, Пепел обиженно застонала. Протянула руку, нащупала его член – неплохой такой член, длины и толщины хватало, а под одеждой и не скажешь. Она поставила ноги на матрас, уперлась ступнями, перекатываясь, и Троя на спину толкнула, устроилась сверху: вот так хорошо! Огладила его грудь руками: серебряное колечко в левом соске так и притягивало, но Пепел вытерпела, спустилась по дорожке жестких волос на живот.</p>
<p>– Опять дразнишь, – Трой жалобно вскинул брови, но Пепел не собиралась медлить. Он вытянул руки вперед, и она оперлась на его ладони, длинные пальцы аккуратно обхватили запястья. Вот теперь было хорошо, практически идеально: она раскачивалась на его члене, контролируя и глубину, и угол, ускоряясь с каждым движением, осознавая – вот теперь совсем близко, еще совсем немного, чуть-чуть…</p>
<p>– Ты такая красивая, – вдруг сказал он. – Я чуть не забыл, какая ты красивая.</p>
<p>И это почему-то добило сильнее всего остального. Сильнее поцелуев и прикосновений, и разделенной близости, и пальцев, сплетенных с ее пальцами.</p>
<p>– Так хорошо? Ну, давай же, отпусти…</p>
<p>– Заткнись, – выдохнула она. Скрипнула зубами, наклонилась вперед – почти стекла на него, чувствуя, как мелко-мелко подрагивает все тело. Трой ее поддержал: так осторожно и аккуратно, как она от него совсем не ожидала. Уложил рядом и прикоснулся губами к лицу, оставил еще несколько легких поцелуев на коже.</p>
<p>Пепел еще не пришла в себя толком, но потянулась к нему. Стащила презерватив – Трой шипел сквозь зубы, но помогал кое-как, – и обхватила по-прежнему твердый член ладонью. Подвигала рукой туда-сюда, пытаясь найти привычный ритм, и с удивлением слушала, как Трой издает тихие, восхитительные звуки. Хотелось прикоснуться к его горлу, ощутить, как там вибрирует и перекатывается стон, но рук больше не осталось, обе заняты были. Вместо этого она занялась его членом, упираясь левой рукой в бедро для устойчивости: дергала и гладила, и изумлялась гладкости кожи и тяжести плоти, пока, наконец, Трой не выгнулся, сдавленно ругнулся в подушку и кончил. Его сперма испачкала пальцы, но Пепел не жаловалась. Обтерла об простыню – потом все равно поменяет, – и легла рядом. Он дышал шумно и сбивчиво, грудь ходуном ходила, а потом повернулся и прижался ртом ко рту Пепел. Ничего не говорил, уже радость, но поцеловал так, будто это действительно что-то значило. Все, что между ними произошло, торопливое, суматошное – будто оно для него было ужасно важным.</p>
<p>А может быть, Пепел сама все придумала.</p>
<p>Целый год фантазий – и вот оно, получи.</p>
<p>– А это серьезное выражение – лицо после секса? – пробормотал Трой. Глаза у него в щелочки превратились, даже непонятно, как рассмотрел – изо всех сил, наверное, бодрствовать пытался.</p>
<p>– Это лицо «спи уже, завтра поговорим», – объяснила она.</p>
<p>И сама не заметила, как заснула.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он никуда не сбежал утром. Удивительно, потому что Пепел ждала чего-то подобного, прям готовилась: повернется и ничего. Никакого полукровки, только постель остывает.</p>
<p>Но он был там. Прижался поближе, обнял ее и поцеловал в лоб.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро.</p>
<p>Охренеть. Оказывается, все-таки доброе.</p>
<p>Заглядывал в лицо вопросительно, будто пытался выяснить – понравилось или нет? И, возможно, не хочет ли она повторить? Может быть, позже, а пока можно валяться в обнимку – какой же он теплый, никакая печка не нужна! – и всякие глупости обсуждать.</p>
<p>Например:</p>
<p>– На Рождество у Бенедикта всегда куча народу, а вот после, числа двадцать седьмого, мы все собираемся и пьем целый вечер.</p>
<p>– А вот теперь у меня ощущение, что я пропустил лет пять, большое спасибо!</p>
<p>– Ты тоже можешь прийти, а если возмущаться не будешь, тебе и выпить нальют.</p>
<p>– Когда это я возмущался? Выпивка на халяву, подумать только, предел мечтаний! – Трой закатил глаза и пренебрежительно фыркнул. – В чудесном трактире на окраине Праги, из всех достопримечательностей – поварской ножик и украденный рецепт какой-нибудь фамильной похлебки!</p>
<p>– Тебе много всего интересного предстоит узнать, – хихикнула Пепел. Провела рукой по его телу, наткнулась на серебряное колечко в соске и на сей раз не выдержала. Подцепила мизинцем, потянула легонько. – А у тебя, значит, из достопримечательностей свежий пирсинг?</p>
<p>Трой сразу перестал улыбаться. Скривился, и она сразу тянуть прекратила – больно ему, что ли?</p>
<p>– Это от нее подарочек, что ли? – догадалась Пепел. Сразу стало гадостно как-то, в груди защемило. – Раньше не было, я бы запомнила…</p>
<p>Он издал странный звук – то ли фыркнул, то ли всхлипнул, совсем непонятно стало, – но тут же возмутился:</p>
<p>– Запомнила?! Значит, ты пялилась?!</p>
<p>Трой подтянул одеяло повыше, на бок перевернулся и уставился на Пепел: возбужденно и весело. Вот радость то, подловил!</p>
<p>– Я не пялилась, а лечила вообще-то! – напомнила она. – У кого были ребра переломаны? Это ты хоть помнишь?</p>
<p>– Помню зеленую дрянь, которая не хуже кислоты щипала!</p>
<p>– Ничего, потерпел, ни следа не осталось, – она закинула на него руку, прижалась к груди.</p>
<p>– Ты пя-а-а-ялилась, – мечтательно протянул Трой.</p>
<p>Одним словом, кроме инцидента с колечком, про которое он так ничего и не рассказал, утро выдалось прекрасным. Ленивым таким, очень медленным. Пепел даже вставать не хотелось, но пришлось, когда голод о себе напомнил. Курить и кофе, и завтрак – как же хорошо, что она сообразила из дома еды прихватить!</p>
<p>Трой пытался удержать ее, полез с нежностями и Пепел даже сдалась разок, позволила ему похулиганить, и сама в долгу не осталась. Сегодня, кажется, он не так спешил: сделал все медленно, вылизывал и целовал, и трахал ее языком, выдыхал шумно и царапал короткой щетиной – несильно, но от прикосновений этих все внутри опять подрагивать начинало, а в голове пусто становилось.</p>
<p>Ладно, пялилась. Самой себе признаться пришлось: запомнила, когда они в ванной у Карла локтями цеплялись, когда злилась ужасно, но понимала, что фэйри нужен живой и здоровый, и лучше бы сейчас об этом позаботиться. Если бы только знала… если бы могла представить…</p>
<p>Что будет перебирать пальцами его волосы. Гладить по плечам, по груди. Трогать языком головку члена, привыкая к его вкусу. Посасывать, принимать в рот поглубже, смотреть, как Трой глаза прикрывает. Ресницы светлые-светлые, и подрагивают, будто от ветра. И когда кончает – кривится чуть капризно, губы кусает.</p>
<p>И сразу под одеяло нырнул. Жить он там, что ли, собрался?</p>
<p>– Вылезай, – скомандовала Пепел. Пару минут отлежаться она ему и так дала, а теперь точно – завтрак!</p>
<p>Она собрала свою одежду по всему хаусботу, умылась и почистила зубы, поставила чайник на плиту, а контейнер с едой – разогреваться в микроволновку, и только тогда он соизволил появиться. Пепел чуть не рассмеялась: Трой завернулся в одеяло чуть ли не с головой, да так и притащился на кухню.</p>
<p>– Чего? – проворчал, усаживаясь на диван. – Что опять не так?</p>
<p>– Ни за что не поверю, что здесь настолько холодно.</p>
<p>– Гребаные шмотки меня достали. Ты же не думаешь, что я их выбирал?..</p>
<p>Вряд ли у него был настолько хороший вкус, разумеется. Пепел пожала плечами, немного покопалась в шкафу и достала старый вязаный кардиган: он растянулся и был велик ей на несколько размеров. Трой недовольно скривился, но взял двумя пальцами.</p>
<p>– Не думал, что твои эротические фантазии включают меня и эту милейшую ангорскую кофточку…</p>
<p>Ангорской шерстью тут и не пахло, но Пепел не стала его поправлять. Она смотрела, как Трой натянул кардиган: на плечах тот был тесноват, зато пуговицы сошлись, ну и длина… хм, в общем, если не шевелиться, то до середины бедра кардиган точно доходил. Трой критически оглядел себя, тоскливо вздохнул и взгромоздился на табурет.</p>
<p>Вот теперь она уже действительно пялилась. Чуть руку не обожгла, пока воду наливала, да по ошибке в обе кружки кофе сыпанула.</p>
<p>Самое страшное, Трой даже не заметил. Сделал первый глоток как ни в чем не бывало и спросил:</p>
<p>– Раз ты теперь такая богатая, одолжишь денег на одежду? А то придется мне так и ходить, без трусов… буду отвлекать от важных ведьминских дел, еще ритуал какой-нибудь испорчу!</p>
<p>– Сверкая своими яйцами? Запросто, – Пепел хмыкнула, – а то ж я никогда ничьих яиц не видела! Буду волноваться, наколдую кому-нибудь приворот вместо снятия порчи… а все из-за твоих яиц и ягодиц!</p>
<p>– Ох, – он заворочался, пытаясь означенную пятую точку оглядеть, – таких комплиментов мне еще никогда не делали!</p>
<p>Врал, конечно же, но и краснел при этом весьма умилительно, с кончика острого носа до самых скул.</p>
<p>– И вообще – это ты должна ходить в моей рубашке, босиком и с размазанным макияжем!</p>
<p>– Ну извини, – Пепел снова фыркнула. – Кто ж виноват, что я в твою одежду не влезу!</p>
<p>Рубашка в груди узкая, а брюки – в бедрах, и ничего тут не поделаешь. А что касается макияжа, то у ведьм было несколько трюков в рукаве. И никто винить не станет, что волшебный заговор «подводка, не теки!» Пепел одним из первых выучила и с удовольствием использовала при каждом удобном случае.</p>
<p>– Вот именно поэтому! Мы и должны купить новую! Чтобы влезла!</p>
<p>Типа о ней заботится, ну-ну.</p>
<p>Они болтали о всяких глупостях, а Трой снова разыгрывал спектакль «Я наслаждаюсь прекрасным завтраком, хотя на самом деле ничего не съем». Начинать уже беспокоиться или еще подождать немного? Даже интересно, что он такое вытворяет и по какой причине, и на сколько его еще хватит.</p>
<p>Нет, он ел! Какие-то совсем крошечные кусочки отщипывал и жевал их с сосредоточенным видом, запивал кофе – Пепел и сахару сыпанула щедрой рукой, как себе, – а остальное раскладывал по тарелке в живописном беспорядке. Охренеть. Может быть, его фэйри каким-то нектаром с амброзией кормили, поэтому теперь ее еды не хочет? Пепел слышала такие сказочки, но никогда особенно в них не верила… И потом, Трой же и сам наполовину фэйри, значит, на него действовать не должно…</p>
<p>Когда все так сложно стало, она даже не поняла. И еще не поняла, как это он все время умудрялся обходить в разговоре минувший год. Ну, или месяц, если учитывать разницу во времени. Надо было заставить его говорить, какое-то неясное предчувствие маячило на краю сознания, но Пепел старательно его игнорировала. Не хотела давить, принуждать, загонять в угол: не сейчас, когда ей так хорошо. Им обоим – иначе бы он не стал улыбаться так ярко, смахивать крошки у нее со щеки и поддразнивать из-за новой одежды. Точнее, это для него все новое было, сама Пепел уже давно привыкла.</p>
<p>– Это и правда юбка, подумать только! Я был уверен, что ты никогда не расстанешься с джинсами!</p>
<p>– Знал меня три дня и уже был уверен? Надо же, какая поразительная проницательность!</p>
<p>– Ты завидуешь моему чутью, – заявил Трой, продолжая беззастенчиво разглядывать ее. – Смотрю на людей и сразу понимаю про них все.</p>
<p>– Вот это уже совсем хорошо! Так, давай, добавь еще что-нибудь к моему портрету! Не ношу юбок, не трахаюсь с первым встречным… что еще?</p>
<p>– Ты очень добрая.</p>
<p>А вот это уже было неожиданно. Пепел почувствовала, как брови у нее поползли вверх – серьезно, добрая?</p>
<p>– И именно это иногда мешает тебе рассуждать здраво! – заявил он с полным знанием дела. – В детстве котят с улицы не подбирала? Во-о-от, – протянул он, приняв неопределенное пожатие плеч за утвердительный ответ, – я так и думал! Очень хочется быть суровой и жесткой, но внутри у тебя слишком много сострадания!</p>
<p>– Я долбанула тебя заклинанием, – напомнила Пепел.</p>
<p>Трой поморщился.</p>
<p>– Это было всего один раз, и является скорее исключением, чем правилом!</p>
<p>– И влеплю еще какое-нибудь, если не поведаешь, что сделала гребаная фэйри. Заставлю тебя всю-всю правду рассказать, – пригрозила она.</p>
<p>Он аж побледнел, отшатнулся и глазами захлопал.</p>
<p>– А ты так можешь?..</p>
<p>– Нет, – вздохнула Пепел. – Я ж добрая. Поэтому буду сидеть тихонько и ждать, пока сам созреешь.</p>
<p>Трой настороженно смотрел на нее какое-то время, потом вдруг сполз с табурета, присел на пол и положил голову ей на колени.</p>
<p>– Ну! – возмутилась она. Это еще что такое? Он обхватил ее ноги руками, прижался и замер. Ни словечка не произнес, никаких объяснений. Даже приставать не пытался – а Пепел ждала чего-то подобного, и дыхание его горячее, даже сквозь слои одежды, весьма интриговало. Она подняла руку и нерешительно погладила его по голове.</p>
<p>– Начинаю думать, что заклинание будет наилучшим выходом.</p>
<p>– Нет, – твердо сказал Трой. – Никаких заклинаний. Пожалуйста…</p>
<p>Вот черт. И что с ним теперь делать? Пепел глубоко вздохнула, тронула пальцем острый кончик уха.</p>
<p>– Сейчас у нас будут гости.</p>
<p>Он проворчал что-то невнятное и явно недовольное.</p>
<p>– Да, я тоже надеялась, что мы еще вернемся в постель, честное слово! – хихикнула она. – Но придется пока отложить.</p>
<p>Стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. Трой вскинулся, напряженно глянул в сторону выхода.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, Эш! Нужно срочно поговорить.</p>
<p>– Это еще кто? – громким шепотом спросил Трой. – Что ему нужно? Зачем он пришел?</p>
<p>– Я же предупредила – сейчас будут гости, – вздохнула Пепел. Оттолкнула его, поднимаясь на ноги, но Трой первый шагнул к двери, преграждая ей путь.</p>
<p>– Как ты узнала?!..</p>
<p>– Обереги сработали, – объяснила она. Трой по-прежнему смотрел в замешательстве, будто не соображал, как такое вообще возможно. – Я повесила маячки вокруг хаусбота – ну и внутри тоже после твоего явления весной – они работают по типу сигнализации, но сигнал слышу только я. Остановить никого не получится, но я хотя бы буду в курсе, что кто-то пытался проникнуть внутрь…</p>
<p>– То есть ты сразу поняла, что я был на лодке? – перебил он.</p>
<p>– Разминулись на какие-то секунды, – поморщилась Пепел. – А теперь я все-таки открою дверь, ладно?</p>
<p>Он отступил, но далеко не ушел, так и стоял рядом, будто прикрывать ее собрался. Смешно это было, и немножко грустно.</p>
<p>Пепел распахнула дверь, пропуская внутрь Мааса, который все это время терпеливо дожидался на палубе.</p>
<p>– Твое корыто способно плавать? – начал он с порога. – Как его отшвартовать?</p>
<p>– Чисто гипотетически…</p>
<p>– Давай, Эш, нужно быстрее отойти от берега.</p>
<p>Он начал помогать с отшвартовкой, поторапливая Пепел.</p>
<p>– Скорее, скорее! Сумеешь включить двигатель? Куда угодно, хоть дрейфовать его кинь, вряд ли здесь большое движение в это время года! Прогулочные пассажирские? Ох… Тогда просто подойди к другому причалу, это возможно?</p>
<p>– Какого хрена? – высказался Трой. Он помогать не пытался – скорее всего, понятия не имел, что надо делать, и Пепел была даже немного благодарна – под ногами не путается, уже отлично. Она и так с трудом вспомнила, как управлять лодкой, вцепилась в рулевое колесо и молилась Гекате, чтобы не врезаться куда-нибудь и не пробить днище. Осадка небольшая, за это спасибо, но тем не менее.</p>
<p>Каким-то чудом Пепел удалось подвести лодку к Императорскому Лугу – островку, который местные называли Синдой, и бросить якорь между шикарным катером, подготовленным к постановке в сухой док на зиму, и какой-то деревянной посудиной, судя по всему, брошенной рыбаками за ненадобностью, но по-прежнему остающейся на плаву. Она вся взмокла, пока лавировала против течения, но Маас все время оставался рядом и давал в общем-то бессмысленные, но довольно ободряющие советы.</p>
<p>– Вот так, у тебя отлично получается… Здесь нужно взять немного левее, ты не находишь?.. Пройдешь, это точно, места много! Потихоньку, спешить некуда…</p>
<p>– Но ты сам только что сказал, что нужно быстрее отойти от берега! – воскликнула Пепел. Вырубила двигатель и бессильно повисла на рулевом колесе – все! На сегодня с уроками вождения покончено!</p>
<p>– Это необходимо сделать, потому что теперь Сильверчейны разыскивают своего внезапно обнаруженного и почти сразу утерянного родственника, – Маас церемонно кивнул Трою. – И поскольку некоторые представители клана знают о том, где пытался спрятаться этот самый родственник в прошлый раз, скорей всего, твое убежище уже проверили минувшим днем, Эш.</p>
<p>Пепел ощутила, как по спине будто прохладный ветер пронесся. Замки были не тронуты, она бы обнаружила, но Элизабет уже нашла их однажды, Элизабет знала, и почему бы кому-то другому… Слишком расслабилась, позволила себе забыть обо всем, потеряла осторожность…</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что стоит волноваться: незваные гости убедились, что на лодке никто не живет, и вряд ли вернутся. К тому же, бегущая вода здорово мешает всяким поисковым заклинаниям, так что беспокоиться не стоит, – он пытался оттереть грязь с рукава темно-серого пиджака, но быстро оставил это бессмысленное занятие. Маас не был бы Маасом: к довольно скромному костюму прилагался лиловый жилет в клетку и шейный платок. – Пока не стоит, разумеется, а дальше может быть что угодно. Поздравляю с возвращением в мир живых, кстати, – повернулся он к Трою</p>
<p>– Какого хрена ты называешь ее Эш?</p>
<p>– Мне надо покурить, – пробормотала Пепел и потянулась за табаком.</p>
<p>– А твоему гостю – надеть штаны, – Маас красноречиво окинул Троя взглядом. – И после этого мы все сможем нормально поговорить.</p>
<p>– Откуда ты знаешь, что Сильверчейны меня ищут? – тот запахнулся в кардиган царственным жестом, сложил руки на груди и впился взглядом в Мааса. – И откуда мне знать, что ты не работаешь на них? На Сафир? Или на Кобальта?</p>
<p>– Трой, – попыталась осадить его Пепел, но это было бессмысленно.</p>
<p>– Банк обслуживает всех без исключения, а ты их сторожевой пес, так кто поручится мне, что Сафир не купила твою верность за горсть драгоценных камней или какую-нибудь еще хрень? Ты запудриваешь ей мозги, но это еще не означает, что со мной можно провернуть такое же! Я никому из вас не верю! – злобно прошипел он.</p>
<p>Пепел молча чиркнула зажигалкой и затянулась, выпустила дым в сторону. Вот же упрямый гавнюк! Это в нем нисколечки не изменилось!</p>
<p>– Надевай штаны, – повторил Маас, – а потом мы поговорим.</p>
<p>Трой зафыркал, глянул на нее за поддержкой, но Пепел не поддалась, так и смотрела в окно, ожидая, пока его приступ злости не закончится. В конце концов он повернулся, пнул дверь в спальню и завозился там, поднимая с пола одежду.</p>
<p>Пепел перевела извиняющийся взгляд на Мааса.</p>
<p>– Он появился в ночь на Йоль – рухнул на пентаграмму прямо посреди ритуала. И с тех пор ведет себя очень странно.</p>
<p>– Я все слышу! – проорал Трой из спальни.</p>
<p>Она пожала плечами – как будто это секрет какой-то! И потом, Маасу Пепел доверяла, абсолютно точно.</p>
<p>– Еще более странно, чем год назад, или просто странно? Провести год рядом с фэйри – это для каждого довольно непросто, а твой приятель, насколько я могу судить, пусть и знаю его совсем немного, и прежде особо не отличался…</p>
<p>– Чем не отличался? – Трой ворвался обратно, застегивая пуговицы на сюртуке. Нет, надо все-таки достать ему новую одежду, а то Пепел смотреть не может на эти тряпки. На узкие штаны и рубашку, пусть и не такую белую, как прежде, но слишком изысканную, слишком тонкую, совершенно чужеродную. – Могу я продолжение услышать, будь, блядь, так любезен?!</p>
<p>– Сдержанностью, – спокойно закончил Маас. – И поскольку Сафир известна тем, что не терпит дерзости в свой адрес, тебе явно пришлось нелегко.</p>
<p>Трой сжал и без того тонкие губы, раздул ноздри. Кинул быстрый взгляд на Пепел и тут же отвернулся. Привалился к стене, опять сложил руки на груди и повторил все тот же вопрос, что и раньше:</p>
<p>– Откуда ты знаешь, что Сильверчейны ищут именно меня?</p>
<p>– А что, у них еще какой-то неучтенный родственничек образовался? Ради которого Кобальт всех на уши поднял? И поскольку он жаждет поближе познакомиться с родней – ты ему, кстати, кто? Внук, племянник?</p>
<p>– Сын, – буркнул Трой.</p>
<p>– Твою же мать, – Пепел зажмурилась и потерла лоб. – Это действительно правда!</p>
<p>– Не повезло, – после паузы посочувствовал Маас. Поморщился, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. – Я подозреваю, никто из вас даже не представляет, насколько именно не повезло.</p>
<p>– Он хочет меня убить.</p>
<p>Пепел в шоке уставилась на Троя, но он старательно избегал ее взгляда. Будто ему неловко было, или стыдно, или еще что. Ох.</p>
<p>Он не знает. Он же ничего не знает, и никто не знает толком, потому что Пепел никому не говорила, ни словечка, а если бы кто и знал… Ох.</p>
<p>– Сильверчейны и Раймторны вот уже несколько сотен лет сражаются за расположение Мэб, – Маас не заметил их замешательства, а может, сделал вид, что не обратил внимания, и за это Пепел тоже была ему благодарна. – Тот клан, который одерживает верх, становится хранителем Зимней Сферы.</p>
<p>– Зимняя Сфера? – переспросила Пепел. – Что за ерунда?</p>
<p>– Клубок нити, которая тоньше света и легче дыхания, – процитировал Маас и тут же объяснил. – Всего-навсего символ, который не обладает какой-либо реальной силой, но является знаком расположения. Сфера похожа на регалии земных королей, но сделана из материала, о котором люди…</p>
<p>– Нахрена ей эта нить? – снова перебил Трой.</p>
<p>– Как говорится в легендах, из этой нити Мэб сплела основу Зимнего двора, выковала ограду, защищающую от жара Летних, – Маас ухмыльнулся. – Но, как я упоминал, в настоящий момент это скорее символ. Глава клана подает Мэб Сферу два раза в год, отмечая Остару и Мабон, как люди называют эти праздники. В остальное же время Зимняя Сфера спрятана и хранится… – пауза была тщательно рассчитана и срежиссирована.</p>
<p>– В Банке? – предположила Пепел.</p>
<p>Он щелкнул пальцами и довольно кивнул.</p>
<p>– Именно!</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – сказал Трой, – ладно! Эти самые Чейны и Торны выделываются перед Мэб, чтобы получить официальный титул Хранителя Ничего, а причем тут я?</p>
<p>– Чистота крови, – сообщил Маас, будто это все объясняло. Потом вздохнул, когда понял, что все равно придется разжевать. – Сильверчейны и Раймторны известны среди фэйри своим подчеркнутым вниманием к чистоте крови. Они вступили в негласное соревнование совсем недавно, и пары веков не прошло по земным меркам, но несколько семей уже пострадали от чистки.</p>
<p>– Они, что же, отказываются от своих родных, которым не повезло иметь неидеальную родословную? – Пепел раздавила окурок в пепельнице чуть более энергично, чем было нужно. – Как это все происходит – посмотрел на человека чуть дольше, чем следует – и все, прощай, тебя лишили наследства и доли в родовом поместье? Не думала, что чертовы фэйри такие снобы! Хотя, нет – я подозревала, что они чокнутые, но не настолько!</p>
<p>На этот раз пришла ее очередь коситься на Троя. Он будто размышлял о чем-то, наморщив лоб и покусывая зубами нижнюю губу.</p>
<p>Маас, в свою очередь, казался чем-то смущенным. Он смотрел то на Троя, то на Пепел, и дальше не рассказывал, медлил почему-то.</p>
<p>– Лишение наследства – недостаточно действенный метод. Дело в том, что они… в общем, это довольно неприятно, но…</p>
<p>– Они убивают полукровок, – безжизненным тоном сообщил Трой.</p>
<p>– Это правда?!</p>
<p>Маас выглядел так, будто ему было неприятно это признавать.</p>
<p>– Увы. Кто первый начал, уже не разобраться. Но суть такова, что и у Раймторнов, и у Сильверчейнов в клане водились отпрыски со смешанной кровью, вот только за последнее время их количество резко сократилось. Кого-то услали подальше, с кем-то произошел несчастный случай… Некоторые якобы выбрали человеческий путь и порвали все связи со своими родителями, но, скорей всего, их тоже теперь нет в живых.</p>
<p>– И Кобальт… – Трой явно хотел что-то спросить, но сбился, недовольно мотнул головой и начал заново. – Кобальт, он был в курсе, что происходило?</p>
<p>– Он отдавал приказы, – спокойно произнес Маас. – Мне жаль, но…</p>
<p>– Он знал, что может случиться, но тем не менее отправился трахаться со смертной девицей?!</p>
<p>Это он про собственную мать, поняла Пепел. Всегда пренебрежительно, с издевкой. И нельзя сказать, что она его не понимала.</p>
<p>– Мне жаль, – повторил Маас, но Трой, похоже, его не услышал.</p>
<p>– Теперь он хочет убить меня только потому, что мое существование может помешать ему в гонке за каким-то гребаным клубком ниток?!</p>
<p>– Ну, фактически…</p>
<p>– Сукин сын! – Трой уже орал не сдерживаясь. – Чертов ублюдок!</p>
<p>– …фактически, Сфера уже и так его который сезон, даже несмотря на скандал с Сафир, – Маас бросил на Пепел жалобный взгляд, но она понятия не имела, как теперь эту истерику успокаивать.</p>
<p>– Сука! Она все знала! Гребаные твари! Ненавижу!</p>
<p>– Я пришел, как только смог, чтобы предупредить тебя, – сообщил Маас, глядя на Пепел. Потом торопливо исправился. – Вас обоих. Поскольку время от времени я берусь за сторонние контракты – руководства Банка не в восторге, но запретить официально никто не может, – сегодня ночью мне поступило предложение от Сильверчейнов. Скорей всего, они сделали что-то вроде рассылки для всех наемников: деталей не уточняли, просто приглашали для разговора.</p>
<p>Пепел зажмурилась. Снова потянулась к табаку, но передумала на полпути. Вместо этого поднялась, отыскала на полке старый блокнот и ручку – да, всю ту же с желтым перышком! Каждый раз обещала себе украсть (или купить!) что-то новое, но каждый раз забывала, отмахивалась и использовала эту.</p>
<p>Она написала пару строк, вырвала страничку из блокнота, щелкнула зажигалкой и поднесла к пламени.</p>
<p>– Что ты делаешь? – Трой сделал паузу в перечислении степени родства всех фэйри клана Сильверчейнов и теми весьма изощренными сексуальными практиками, в которых он бы хотел видеть их задействованными друг с другом. Пепел даже не предполагала, что у него настолько богатая фантазия.</p>
<p>– Отправляю сообщение.</p>
<p>Листок вспыхнул за секунду, но не рассыпался пеплом, а превратился в крошечные искорки. Они мигнули пару раз в воздухе и исчезли. Она беззвучно проговорила заклинание – с каждым разом получалось все проще и проще – и сосредоточилась на связи, которая существовала между всеми участницами Круга.</p>
<p>– Ты их сюда призываешь? – догадался Трой. – Нет, стой, это ведьмам было сообщение?.. Нет-нет-нет!..</p>
<p>Но было поздно. Первой появилась Клаудиа: элегантная с головы до острых носков высоких сапог на шпильке, с перекинутым через локоть вязаным снудом цвета топленого молока. Леа не заставила себя долго ждать: на ней был бледно-голубой короткий жакет, расшитый узорами, и черные брюки.</p>
<p>Явно сорвала их с какого-то приема, или с раннего обеда, или кто знает, чем они там занимались, пока ее не было…</p>
<p>Несколько месяцев назад Пепел, наверное, начала бы нервничать. Возможно, даже извинилась бы пару раз: все время казалось, что ее проблемы – мелкие и незначительные, и что она постоянно отвлекает обеих ведьм от более важных дел. Потом как-то незаметно это прошло – или они умели убеждать.</p>
<p>Незначительных проблем в Круге нет. Никто никого не отвлекает, потому что нет более важного дела, чем помощь сестре. И звать можно в любое время суток, хоть ночью, они все равно придут, это не обсуждается!</p>
<p>– Зачем!.. – последний раз горестно взвыл Трой и заткнулся. Отступил в угол и очень старательно притворился мебелью.</p>
<p>Маас, наоборот, поднялся навстречу дамам, чопорно пожал руку Клаудии и поприветствовал Леа кивком.</p>
<p>– Что тут у вас случилось?</p>
<p>– Троя опять хотят убить, – ходить вокруг да около Пепел не стала. – Это глава клана Сильверчейнов, Кобальт, правильно? – она вопросительно глянула на Мааса, и тот кивнул. – Думаю, в прошлый раз тоже был он! Отдал приказ Элизабет, как только узнал…</p>
<p>– Как только кровь появилась на черном рынке, ему каким-то образом передали образец, – скривилась Клаудиа. – А все из-за мелкого засранца!</p>
<p>– Зачем Кобальту это нужно? – спросила Леа.</p>
<p>– Потому что он его сын! – Пепел ткнула пальцем в притихшего Троя. – От смертной женщины! А их чертовы правила не могут такого позволить! Объясни им, – взмолилась она, поворачиваясь к Маасу, – расскажи все!</p>
<p>Он умудрился уложить все самое главное в несколько предложений. Ведьмы оставались невозмутимыми, и вот теперь-то Пепел начала волноваться. Она не чувствовала ровным счетом ничего через связь, объединяющую Круг – то ли скрывали слишком хорошо, то ли им было наплевать. А это здорово могло усложнить ситуацию.</p>
<p>– Правильно ли я понимаю, – начала Леа, – что одно его существование ставит под удар власть главы клана Сильверчейнов? – палец с коротким ногтем, накрашенным черным лаком, указал на Троя.</p>
<p>– Очень на то похоже, – согласился Маас.</p>
<p>– Затаиться и сделать вид, что его никогда не существовало, вряд ли поможет, – сказала Клаудиа. – Кобальт будет искать, и не остановится ни перед чем. Эта ошибка, которая может стоить ему всей репутации…</p>
<p>– А Раймторны воспользуются моментом, – подхватила Леа.</p>
<p>Ведьмы переглянулись. Пепел вдруг поняла, что совершила серьезную ошибку.</p>
<p>– Если этот Кобальт собирается начать охоту на собственного сына… если он действительно достаточно могущественен, как вы здесь говорите… то кто может помешать ему уничтожить и всех, кто еще знает этот секрет? – она обвела взглядом всех присутствующих. Вот теперь стало действительно страшно.</p>
<p>– Я пытался предупредить, – тихо сказал Трой.</p>
<p>Не нужно было звать их сюда. Маас обо всем догадался, и она бы сама выяснила, но втягивать Круг было совершенно излишним.</p>
<p>– Что сделано, то сделано, – резко произнесла Клаудиа. И вдруг ухмыльнулась, глянула на Леа. – Что ты скажешь по поводу небольшой войны?</p>
<p>Та слегка дернула бровью.</p>
<p>– Я говорила, долг придется отдавать. Проклятый мальчишка, все из-за него! Все ему мало! Вот увидишь, и кубок он тоже стащил!</p>
<p>– Кубок ты сама потеряла в Риме, – фыркнула Клаудиа. – Как звали того сеньора из Ариччо? У которого виноградники?..</p>
<p>– Простите, – перебила Пепел. Предаваться воспоминаниям они могли еще долго, это она уже выяснила. – Небольшая война? Что вы хотите этим сказать?</p>
<p>Они снова переглянулись.</p>
<p>– У нас есть знакомые из Раймторнов, – призналась Леа. – Можно совместить приятное с полезным…</p>
<p>– Превратить чей-то грязный секрет в серьезный повод для смещения Сильверчейнов, – Клаудиа будто просчитывала что-то в уме, и выводы ей определенно нравились. – Сохранить жизнь полукровке и повернуть против Кобальта его же законы.</p>
<p>– Рискованный замысел, – вмешался Маас, – но при некоторой доли везения – вполне выполнимый.</p>
<p>– Это вообще реально? – Пепел обводила взглядом их лица. – Мы действительно можем что-то сделать?</p>
<p>– Вопрос в том, сколько заплатят Раймторны за возможность снова называться хранителями Зимней Сферы, – Леа посмотрела на Мааса, и тот кивнул.</p>
<p>– Может сработать.</p>
<p>– То есть, все это из-за денег?!</p>
<p>– И чтобы спасти твоего фэйри, не волнуйся, – уточнила Клаудиа. – Но придется как следует потрудиться – возможно, следующие полгода или год…</p>
<p>– Если Чейны уже заплатили кому-то из наемников, это будет труднее, чем кажется…</p>
<p>– А еще не забывайте, существует неучтенный фактор – Сафир…</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, замолчите, – совсем тихо попросил Трой.</p>
<p>– Если тайна перестанет быть тайной, то рано или поздно об этом заговорят все, – глаза у Леа заблестели. – Чем больше свидетелей, тем сложнее их убрать.</p>
<p>– Это единственный способ? – спросила Пепел. – Вы точно поможете? Потому что я хочу знать наверняка, не получится ли так, что все окажется слишком трудно…</p>
<p>– Замолчите, – повторил Трой из своего угла, но никто не обратил на него внимания.</p>
<p>– Возможно, единственный вариант, который сработает – заручиться поддержкой как можно большего количества союзников. Как мне ни трудно признавать, трактирщик может помочь, у него большие связи…</p>
<p>– Бенедикт? Возможно, он довольно любопытный тип…</p>
<p>– Значит, тогда решено: мы попытаемся…</p>
<p>– ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ! – рявкнул Трой и в комнате стало тихо. Пепел споткнулась на полуслове – звук будто исчез, его выключили, заглушили. Ее рот, горло, язык – все это стало бессмысленным, не способным передать мысли, немым.</p>
<p>Магия схватила ее голосовые связки и пережала их, и у других, судя по всему, было так же.</p>
<p>Как он сделал это? Как ему удалось?</p>
<p>И следом пришло осознание, ошеломляющее и восхитительное: он сумел. Каким-то образом не убивать, но колдовать.</p>
<p>– Я просто хотел, чтобы вы заткнулись, – каким-то совершенно мертвым голосом произнес Трой. – Это все, больше не надо. Вы можете говорить и… что угодно. Я не собираюсь причинять вред никому из вас. Бояться нечего…</p>
<p>– Никто и не боится, – первая заговорила Леа. Она внимательно рассматривала Троя, будто впервые его видела.</p>
<p>Нет, Пепел не испугалась. Она была… в шоке, вот так будет правильно.</p>
<p>Маас кашлянул, проверяя, может ли разговаривать, и заявил:</p>
<p>– Кажется, ситуация приобретает интригующий поворот.</p>
<p>– Нужно поговорить. Твой портал перенесет двоих? – Трой указал на золотую цепочку, поблескивающую под пиджаком у Мааса.</p>
<p>– Легко, – тот не стал спрашивать, откуда эфйри узнал о портале, поднялся, протянул руку. – Куда направимся?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Трой повернулся к Пепел. Смотрел вопросительно, будто искал в ее лице что-то, и никак не мог найти.</p>
<p>– Нет, подожди… куда ты вообще хочешь попасть? Я пойду с тобой, только объясни… – торопливо заговорила она, даже руку подняла, чтобы ухватить его, остановить, но Трой отодвинулся.</p>
<p>– Я пытался тебе объяснить, – прозвучало это устало, будто это не он спал всю ночь с ней рядом.</p>
<p>
  <em>Фэйри пыталась добиться того же, что и ты.</em>
</p>
<p>Пепел зажмурилась на мгновение, а потом воскликнула:</p>
<p>– Да, хорошо, ты прав! Я не хотела слушать, не так поняла, но не уходи сейчас! Мы должны поговорить! Ты все объяснишь, и…</p>
<p>– Встретимся в трактире, – он смотрел только на нее, но говорил для Круга. – Вы все равно собирались к Бенедикту – ну так вот, через несколько часов я тоже туда приду. Давай, – это уже было обращено к Маасу, – перенеси нас в Банк.</p>
<p>– Нет, подожди, стой… стой! – завопила она, но они уже исчезли. – Черт! Какого хрена!</p>
<p>Хотелось кричать, топать ногами, сломать что-нибудь или разбить.</p>
<p>– Я не знала! – Пепел уставилась на ведьм, пытаясь донести до них сквозь связь, которую образовывал Круг, что она была не в курсе. – Я понятия не имела! Он пытался рассказать, да, он начинал…</p>
<p>– Но потом вы занялись сексом, и ты отмахнулась от этой информации за ненадобностью, – сухо сказала Клаудиа.</p>
<p>Пепел открыла рот, чтобы начать спорить, но внезапно сообразила, что это бессмысленно.</p>
<p>– Он дорог тебе гораздо сильнее, чем ты может признать, – сказала Леа, глядя в окно на реку. – Я не знаю, куда это приведет всех нас, и даже гадать не стану. Но, – она глянула на Клаудию и внезапно растянула губы в улыбке, – как ты там сказала, небольшая война? Мы давно не принимали участие ни в чем подобном. Стало как-то…</p>
<p>– Скучно, – в тон к ней сказала Клаудиа и улыбнулась такой же улыбкой – кривой и чуточку безумной.</p>
<p>А потом они обе повернулись к Пепел, и она точно знала, что говорить.</p>
<p>– Долг придется отдавать. Вы первые это сказали, не я.</p>
<p>– Это так, – спокойно кивнула Леа.</p>
<p>– Благодаря ему вы нашли меня, Круг снова стал целым спустя пятнадцать лет после ее смерти, – имени третьей ведьмы Пепел так и не знала. Даже не знала, как та выглядела – у ведьм не было фотографий, но она как-то во время уборки наткнулась на папку с рисунками, которым, на первый взгляд, было полвека, не меньше. Торопливо захлопнула ее и засунула на место, в шкаф на дальнюю полку. Некоторые вещи лучше не видеть, не знать. Как созреют – сами расскажут. – И если бы Грин не попытался продать кровь… если бы Трой не убил ваших людей, если бы меня не послали украсть его из Хранилища… теперь вы должны помочь, – закончила она, решительно глядя на ведьм. – Вы просто обязаны.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Телепорт Мааса оказался отвратительным сочетанием портала, который использовала Сафир, и той мерзкой штуки, которая была у Пепел в тот день, когда они встретились впервые. По крайней мере, сейчас Трою удалось сдержать тошноту – может, просто-напросто нечем было. Он даже на ногах устоял, лишь немного пошатнулся и тут же отпустил руку Мааса.</p>
<p>– Думаю, когда ты говорил, что хочешь попасть в Банк, ты имел в виду главный офис.</p>
<p>Трой ему не ответил: был занят, разглядывая то место, где они очутились. Повсюду красное дерево, высоченные потолки, приглушенный свет и запах – богатства и истории, и еще, едва различимый, вообще непонятно какими органами чувств воспринимаемый – магии.</p>
<p>Может, Сафир все-таки удалось вытянуть из него что-то скрытое, всю жизнь в глубине дремавшее. Вырезать, выбить, вые…</p>
<p>– С кем я могу поговорить? – Трой вскинул подбородок и глянул на Мааса сверху вниз. Вот этот еще скользкий тип, почему ж он так бесит? Вроде бы Пепел помогал, она упоминала, но бесит охренительно!</p>
<p>– Вопрос в том, о чем именно ты хочешь поговорить, – Маас махнул рукой, сопровождая Троя к стойке, за которой улыбалась хорошенькая брюнетка с короткой стрижкой.</p>
<p>– Господа, рада приветствовать вас в Главном Управлении! – прощебетала она. – Назовите цель вашего визита, и я постараюсь вам помочь!</p>
<p>Глаза у нее были абсолютно черные, без белков, а губы бирюзового цвета, и на какое-то время Трой завис, пытаясь решить, помада это такая или естественный цвет?</p>
<p>– Благодарю, Лилиана, – кивнул Маас. – Мой спутник сейчас определится и сообщит…</p>
<p>– Кто тут у вас главный? – брякнул Трой. – С ним и буду разговаривать. Я представляю клан Сильверчейн и хочу забрать из Банка Зимнюю Сферу!</p>
<p>Девица быстро-быстро захлопала ресницами, покосилась на Мааса, потом снова на Троя.</p>
<p>– Я сейчас попробую что-нибудь сделать… – испуганно проблеяла она, и Трой удостоил ее кивком.</p>
<p>– Будьте так любезны. Лилиана, так ведь? Самого главного, кто здесь есть. Хочу с ним поговорить.</p>
<p>– Отважно, – вполголоса бросил Маас. Развернулся и прислонился спиной к стойке. Кроме них в холле дожидались своей очереди еще несколько посетителей: пожилой грузный мужчина, одетый в какую-то хламиду грязно-серого цвета, и молодая парочка, испуганно жмущаяся друг к другу. Что, интересно, пришли закладывать – старинные драгоценности? Или наоборот – наследство получать?</p>
<p>Лилиана умчалась куда-то: ноги у нее оказались длиннющие, слегка прикрытые полоской юбки. Интересно, Пепел бы пошла короткая юбка? Хотя, более вероятно, она бы рассмеялась как ненормальная, предложи он такое. Нет, рисковать нельзя – от нее зависит его будущий гардероб. При условии, разумеется, что он вернется на Бенедиктскую, как обещал.</p>
<p>– Нужно быть очень уверенным в своих силах, чтобы решиться на подобный шаг, – Маас никак не успокаивался. – Весьма необдуманный, если хочешь знать мое запоздавшее и никому не нужное мнение.</p>
<p>Трой фыркнул, покосился на него.</p>
<p>– А тут времени совсем не осталось, чтобы подумать. Банк с ним тоже играет?</p>
<p>– Не понял? – Маас приподнял брови.</p>
<p>– Я пробыл у Сафир месяц, а когда вернулся, у вас прошел год, – кратко разъяснил Трой. – В Банке так же? Зайдешь на полчасика, а выйдешь спустя неделю?</p>
<p>– Нет, – теперь тот нахмурился. – Год?..</p>
<p>– Где мы вообще?</p>
<p>Маас заколебался, явно не хотел говорить, но потом все-таки признался:</p>
<p>– Эдинбург. Точнее, глубоко под Эдинбургом.</p>
<p>– Ух ты! – Трой присвистнул, но тут же скорчил серьезную мину. – Слушай, у них тут, наверное, свистеть нельзя, да?</p>
<p>– О чем это ты?..</p>
<p>– Банк. Свист. Денег не будет. Что непонятного?</p>
<p>Маас склонил голову, изучая его, словно жука под микроскопом, однако после Сафир подобное на Троя совсем не действовало.</p>
<p>– Чем больше тебя узнаю, тем больше понимаю, что Эшлин связалась с очень любопытным молодым человеком.</p>
<p>Она не связалась. У них ничего общего не было и быть не могло. Трой открыл рот, чтобы это объяснить, но Лилиана вернулась и избавила его от необходимости отвечать. Она была какая-то чересчур взволнованная, с алыми пятнами на бледных щеках, и нервно сообщила Трою:</p>
<p>– К сожалению, мистер Брюс сейчас в отъезде. У него чрезвычайно важная командировка, поэтому сейчас его замещает наш директор по восточному направлению. Прошу вас, следуйте за мной!</p>
<p>Она отвела их в кабинет, обставленный в том же лаконичном стиле, что и холл, и погруженный в полумрак. Что у них тут, интересно, электричество дорогое?</p>
<p>За столом сидел японец неопределенного возраста в очках, а чуть в отдалении – женщина-европейка. Немолодая, со светлыми волосами, она была уже чем-то недовольна, а когда вошли Трой и Маас, презрительно сморщила нос и оглядела их с ног до головы. Увиденное ее явно не обрадовало, она наклонилась к японцу и что-то тихонько промяукала ему.</p>
<p>Лилиана поторопилась убраться, даже дверь за собой прикрыла почти бесшумно.</p>
<p>– Кто это? – шепотом поинтересовался Трой.</p>
<p>– Первый раз его вижу, – так же шепотом отозвался Маас.</p>
<p>Японец кивнул, и женщина повернулась к ним.</p>
<p>– Присаживайтесь. Господин Хидео желает знать причину вашего обращения в Банк, – сказала она по-английски.</p>
<p>Трой плюхнулся на стул и заявил:</p>
<p>– На самом деле я пришел забрать то, что мне принадлежит. Моей семье. Ну, клану.</p>
<p>Рядом с ним тихонько вздохнул Маас. Наверное, надо было начать разговор как-нибудь поизящнее, но Трой чувствовал себя слишком измученным для светских бесед. Подумать только, а ведь всего-навсего утро! По крайней мере, утро без пыток и крови, а это уже какие-то перемены к лучшему.</p>
<p>– Как представитель клана Сильверчейнов я имею право владеть Зимней Сферой! Хм… «Владеть» – это как-то чересчур получилось, да? В общем, я хочу ее получить, прямо сейчас. В руки. Выдайте ее, и я уйду.</p>
<p>Пожилая леди наградила его еще более уничижительным взглядом и наклонилась к господину Хидео, чтобы перевести все сказанное.</p>
<p>Маас сделал вид, что рассматривает гравюру на стене, а сам тихонько сообщил:</p>
<p>– На его месте я бы тебя выкинул за порог. И попросил охрану пнуть под зад на прощанье – за наглость.</p>
<p>– Как мне повезло, что ты всего-навсего наемник с каким-то темным криминалом в прошлом и ничего не решаешь в этой прекрасной организации! – пропел Трой.</p>
<p>Господин Хидео невозмутимо взирал на них, а потом повернулся к женщине и что-то промяукал ей в ответ.</p>
<p>– А вы в курсе, что единоличным законным владельцем Зимней Сферы является Мэб, Королева воздуха и тьмы, Госпожа Зимнего Двора сидхе? – сухо поинтересовалась переводчица. – Вы отдаете себе отчет, что Банк отвечает за сохранность искомого предмета именно перед ней?</p>
<p>– Слушайте, дамочка, я даже вашего имени не знаю, а вы мне уже тут угрожать пытаетесь! – возмутился Трой. – Я прекрасно все понимаю – а еще в курсе, что Мэб и дела нет до этого клубка раздора! Только и делает, что достает его по праздникам, чтобы покрасоваться, а остальное время он без дела пылится!</p>
<p>– И откуда вы это знаете, интересно? – спросила та, все больше и больше напоминая Трою злобную училку.</p>
<p>Маас снова тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>– А я, по-вашему, кто? – удивился Трой. – Мальчишка с улицы? Мое имя – Сильверчейн, вам по буквам продиктовать? Силь-вер-че…</p>
<p>– Достаточно, – отмахнулась она и принялась пересказывать все японцу.</p>
<p>Некоторое время они переговаривались друг с другом, а Трой очень старался вести себя солидно и уверенно. Не дрожать от ужаса. И не ерзать. Кажется, Маас косился на него, но молчал – и за это Трой был ему благодарен.</p>
<p>В конце концов господин Хидео сообщил что-то женщине, и она снизошла до перевода. Но сначала улыбнулась – так, будто собиралась сообщить отвратительные новости.</p>
<p>– Если Сфера признает тебя в качестве Хранителя, можешь забрать ее.</p>
<p>И все? Так просто?</p>
<p>– Это все? – тупо спросил Трой. Слишком легко, и она продолжала улыбаться, будто наглый выскочка получил по заслугам. Ну или вот-вот получит.</p>
<p>– Сфера – живой артефакт, обладающий способностью отличать и идентифицировать ДНК владельца, – переводчица негромко фыркнула, – или того, кто претендует на роль ее владельца. При несовпадении с первичной матрицей, подтверждаемой каждую декаду, артефакт тебя уничтожит.</p>
<p>– Блядь, – выдохнул Трой и тут же выпалил. – Это переводить не нужно!</p>
<p>– По уши в дерьме, – совсем тихо сообщил Маас, как будто Трой этого сам не понимал.</p>
<p>– Ты подтверждаешь свое желание воспользоваться правом клана и забрать Зимнюю Сферу? – спросила переводчица, не скрывая издевки. – Или уже передумал?</p>
<p>– Нет, – сказал Трой и облизал пересохшие губы. Сафир была уверена, что в нем течет кровь Сильверчейнов. Кобальт это точно знал, иначе бы не ненавидел его так сильно, не собирался убить. Вот только достаточно ли крови, чтобы живой артефакт – что бы это ни значило – принял его? Придется выяснить опытным путем. – Я не передумал, можете не надеяться. Принесите эту штуку, и я ее заберу. И не забудьте оповестить всю компашку: Чейнов, Мэб, да хоть весь Зимний Двор, что это я сделал. Что эта хреновина теперь у меня, и каждый, кому она понадобится, может найти меня и попытаться выяснить, где она теперь находится.</p>
<p>Женщина перевела все сказанное, и господин Хидео кивнул. Тогда она встала, расправила платье и вышла из кабинета.</p>
<p>– Насколько ты уверен, что это сработает? – спросил Маас.</p>
<p>– Вообще ни хрена не уверен, – японец смотрел пристально, поэтому Трой очень старался держать лицо. – Но попробовать стоило. Если они будут знать, что я это сделал, только я и никто другой, то не станут преследовать Пепел. И ее ведьм, – хотя ведьмы интересовали его в последнюю очередь, но Пепел, кажется, к ним привязалась.</p>
<p>– А если не получится? – спокойно поинтересовался Маас.</p>
<p>– Это решит много проблем, – голос даже не дрожал, пусть внутри все переворачивалось. Если он умрет сейчас, вот прямо сейчас и здесь… Вспомнилась ванная комната в замке у Сафир, те ножницы. Тогда ему хотелось исчезнуть, прекратить все это. Теперь – не особенно. Но если он просчитался и долбаная штука не подчинится, если решит, что крови сидхе в нем недостаточно, если это и есть конец... Что ж, он по крайней мере попытался.</p>
<p>Женщина вернулась. Принесла с собой поднос, накрытый крышкой, поставила его на стол перед господином Хидео. Кивнула японцу, развернулась и без единого слова снова ушла.</p>
<p>– Э-э-э, – не понял Трой. – И что мне теперь с этим делать?.. Что мне, как ее… Вот же хрень!</p>
<p>– Теперь мы поговорим о гарантиях, – с легким акцентом на чистейшем английском произнес Хидео.</p>
<p>Маас фыркнул, а Трой громко завопил:</p>
<p>– Вы все понимаете! Тогда какого черта этот цирк с переводчицей?!</p>
<p>– Мисс Вагнер хорошо справляется с работой, – сообщил тот. Выражение его лица оставалось невозмутимым, прочитать что-либо по нему было абсолютно невозможно.</p>
<p>Трой открыл рот, чтобы высказать, что он думает по поводу гребаных лжецов и лицемеров, но вовремя остановился. От японца сейчас зависело его будущее, и злить его не следовало. Заманчивую мысль приказать этому типу отдать Сферу без всякой проверки Трой задавил на корню в самом начале беседы, а потом только уверился в правильности своего выбора: мало ли как этот живой артефакт отреагирует! Чертовы фэйри, чертов Банк, чертовы бюрократы!..</p>
<p>– Так, хорошо, гарантии. Какие гарантии?</p>
<p>– Сфера должна вернуться в Банк. Это ее место.</p>
<p>Ну, в конце концов, вечно бегать от клана не получится. Трой прикусил губу и серьезно поразмыслил – секунды три на это ушло.</p>
<p>– Один год. Я верну ее вам через один год, обещаю! – заверил он Хидео. За год может что угодно произойти. Сафир и Кобальт поубивают друг друга – ну, это если мечтать по-крупному, не отвлекаясь на всякие условности. Или он сам наконец сдохнет – при условии, конечно, что переживет следующие пять минут – и тогда ни их разборки, ни долг перед Банком уже не будут его касаться…</p>
<p>Маас умудрился каким-то образом его мысли прочитать, что было, конечно, совершенно возмутительно, и Трой решил разобраться с этим – позднее, разумеется.</p>
<p>– Не думай, что смерть может избавить тебя от необходимости платить по счетам, – негромко сообщил тот.</p>
<p>– А жаль, – честно признался Трой. – Была такая идея.</p>
<p>– Три месяца, – сказал Хидео. – Ровно до <em>Сюмбун-но хи.</em></p>
<p>– Простите?..</p>
<p>– Средний день весеннего <em>Хигана.</em></p>
<p>Так должно было стать понятнее? Трой повернулся за разъяснениями к Маасу, и тот не подвел.</p>
<p>– Круг назвал бы этот праздник Остарой. Весеннее равноденствие, так тебе понятнее?</p>
<p>– А, – сказал Трой и кивнул, – ясно. Три месяца, значит?</p>
<p>– Ровно три, – подтвердил господин Хидео.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – Трой пожал плечами. Это было хуже, чем целый год, но лучше, чем ничего. Он поднялся, подошел к столу и протянул руку, собираясь снять крышку с подноса. – Давайте уже перейдем к главному блюду, раз закусок больше не осталось…</p>
<p>– Гарантии, – сказал японец и глянул на него сквозь толстые стекла очков. – Мы все еще не обсудили гарантии.</p>
<p>– Черт! – взвыл Трой. – Да вашу ж мать!.. Что я могу предложить, когда у меня ничего нет?!</p>
<p>И едва это сорвалось с языка, тут же понял – есть. Замер в ужасе, пытаясь придумать что-то другое и тут же понимая, что это единственный вариант. Коллекция Сафир, чьи-то фиолетовые глаза в столбе света, снятая кожа…</p>
<p>– Есть, – хрипло сказал он. Уставился на японца, и тот кивнул, подтверждая: они друг друга прекрасно поняли. – Есть кое-что, чем я могу поручиться.</p>
<p><em>– Хай,</em> – отозвался тот, улыбаясь краем губ, <em>да, это так.</em></p>
<p> – Трой, – осторожно позвал Маас. – Ты уверен, что хорошо подумал?</p>
<p>Ни хрена подобного. Да, он подумал. А какой сейчас еще выход? Бросить все, забить на Сферу, дернуть из Банка с поджатым хвостом и провести остаток жизни в бегах? И неизвестно, насколько – несколько десятилетий или несколько недель? Три месяца, за это время все может измениться, они придумают, Круг, ведьмы, этот странный Бенедикт, Маас…</p>
<p>– Я поручусь голосом, – странно это было слышать, будто со стороны. – Собственной силой, моей… магией.</p>
<p>До сих пор это казалось странным, неправильным. Будто он каким-то самозванцем был, пытался в чужую шкуру влезть, примерить костюмчик не по размеру.</p>
<p>– Мэб не проверяет Зимнюю Сферу, – сказал Хидео, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. – До <em>Сюмбун-но хи </em>она не вспомнит о существовании Нити. А в день Равноденствия ты вернешь Сферу обратно или Банк заберет твой голос.</p>
<p>Прозвучало это чертовски весомо. Да чего там – очень зловеще прозвучало, пусть даже директор по восточному направлению нисколечко тон не изменил.</p>
<p>– Три месяца, – сглотнул Трой, – договорились.</p>
<p>Господин Хидео кивнул на поднос перед собой.</p>
<p>– Приступай.</p>
<p>Трой покосился на Мааса через плечо – тот поймал его взгляд и кивнул.</p>
<p>– Ты сам залез в это дерьмо по уши, тебе и разгребать…</p>
<p>Что ж, ладно. Ждать еще дольше не имело смысла. Трой подцепил крышку и потянул вверх, аккуратно снял – честное слово, словно он бомбу обезвреживает! – и поставил рядом на стол.</p>
<p>На подносе лежал шар размером с грейпфрут – и он светился. Чуть голубоватым, морозным светом, и, если присмотреться, можно было обнаружить, что это действительно клубок, свитый из пушистой на вид нити инея.</p>
<p>Трой перевел дыхание.</p>
<p>– Очень мило. А шарфик из таких ниток продается? Я бы купил!</p>
<p>– Возьми ее в руку, – приказал Хидео.</p>
<p>Именно это он и собирался сделать, какого хрена торопить?!</p>
<p>Трой втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, медленно протянул вперед правую руку, а сам наклонился влево, зажмурился, отвернулся, будто это могло спасти, будто как-то еще возможно было выжить…</p>
<p>Зимняя Сфера оказалась теплой. Она чуть покалывала кожу, будто он держал в ладони какой-то аппарат под напряжением, или будто внутри этого легкого клубка пряталась живая сердцевина и она видела, чувствовала, исследовала Троя, цеплялась за его ладонь и пальцы крошечными, едва заметными крючочками, пробовала его кровь на вкус – подойдет или нет? Позволить ему жить, дышать, мыслить?</p>
<p>Ее присутствие в его сознании за какую-то долю секунды расширилось от крошечного, практически неощутимого, до гигантского, заполнившего собой все, абсолютно все. Сфера просмотрела его память, будто какой-то сверхмощный компьютер, исследовала все без исключения: первое воспоминание о матери, тот день в кафе, Барселона, все люди, все города, Хранилище Банка, кровь, замок Сафир, кровь, ножницы в руке, Пепел, кровь…</p>
<p>И отступила. Троя вышвырнуло в собственное тело так же резко, как затянуло внутрь, он хлопал глазами и пялился на шар, медленно остывающий в руке, тускнеющий, превращающийся… в изящную безделушку. Клубок, скрученный из серебристой проволоки. Нечто довольно элегантное, но совершенно обыденное. Безобидное.</p>
<p>– Я ее поломал? – жалобно спросил он.</p>
<p>И не сразу понял, что этот негромкий звук, раздавшийся в ответ, был смехом.</p>
<p>– Зимняя Сфера признала тебя, полукровка, – отсмеявшись, сообщил Хидео. – Верни ее через три месяца.</p>
<p>– Э-э-э… ладно, – Трой сжал в руке клубок, развернулся и только потом сообразил. – А можно мне какую-нибудь коробку? Сумку? Чтобы ее положить?</p>
<p>Японец поднял руку, щелкнула пальцами два раза и мисс Вагнер снова бесшумно появилась в кабинете. Она наклонилась к Хидео, он что-то прочирикал ей на японском, и переводчица вышла.</p>
<p>– Мои поздравления, – произнес Маас, и выглядел при этом так, будто изо всех сил пытался скрыть свое изумление. И еще что-то появилось в его лице, Трой, конечно, мог и ошибаться, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы это было похоже на уважение. Или, может быть, наемник просто был в шоке от его дурости и наглости, не исключено.</p>
<p>Когда мисс Вагнер вернулась и вручила Трою бумажный пакет из Макдональдса, он чуть не расхохотался в голос.</p>
<p>– Это что?!</p>
<p>– Это поможет вам не выделяться в любом месте, куда вы захотите отправиться, – судя по всему, она была очень разочарована, что его не развеяло на атомы. Или не испарило за считанные доли секунды. Или…</p>
<p>Трой вздохнул и взял пакетик, засунул туда Сферу и прижал к груди.</p>
<p>– Удачи, господин Сильверчейн, – сказала Вагнер, особенно подчеркнув имя. – Она вам очень понадобится в ближайшее время.</p>
<p>– Не сомневаюсь, – он зыркнул на нее, потом на Хидео. Директор по восточному направлению перебирал какие-то бумаги на столе и не обращал на них более никакого внимания.</p>
<p>– Идем, – Маас ухватил под локоть и потащил к двери. Трой особо и не сопротивлялся: пытался уложить в голове все, что только что случилось, офигевал от собственной наглости и осознавал – получилось же! Несмотря ни на что, Сфера – вот она, в пакете, сидит тихо и не отсвечивает, и никому не рассказать, как копалась у него в башке, каждый день из двадцати пяти лет перебрала за несколько секунд, попробовала его кровь на вкус… Бр-р-р, нет, лучше про это не думать!</p>
<p> Они вышли из кабинета, миновали один какой-то коридор, второй. Потом Трой затормозил, уперся каблуками в пол и потребовал:</p>
<p>– Перенеси меня в Прагу! Немедленно!</p>
<p>– Именно это я и собираюсь сделать – только найду укромное местечко, – отозвался Маас и тут же добавил. – Ух ты. Ничего себе.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Да так… просто проверял, приказ это был или еще можно сопротивляться, – наемник смотрел с ухмылкой, однако совершенно бесстрашно.</p>
<p>– Я никому не приказывал! – возмутился Трой. – Ты же был там, ты все видел и слышал, я ничего такого!</p>
<p>– Да знаю я, ничего ты не делал. Даже не попытался, – Маас покачал головой, – надо же.</p>
<p> Да ладно, почему они все его за монстра какого-то держат?</p>
<p>
  <em>Потому что ты оружие, братишка.</em>
</p>
<p>Трой начал нетерпеливо постукивать ногой.</p>
<p>– В Прагу мы попадем сегодня? Позволь заметить, это ни хрена не принуждение, просто вопрос, и еще довольно вежливый, потому что я все еще не очень понимаю, как тут со временем, и мне очень не хотелось бы появиться в том трактире спустя три дня!</p>
<p>– Значит, на Бенедиктскую? – Маас потянулся к золотой цепочке, на которой висели часы, но Трой воскликнул, останавливая его:</p>
<p>– Нет, стоп! Можно в центр. Где там офис у Банка? Самый центр, Староместская площадь сойдет.</p>
<p>– Собираешься спрятать Сферу в ратуше?</p>
<p>– Не твое дело, – начал Трой, и тут же согнулся пополам после рывка портала, сглатывал слюну и боролся с головокружением. В конце концов победил, привалился к какой-то каменной стене и перевел дыхание. – Не твое дело, где я ее спрячу.</p>
<p>– Выглядишь хреново, – сообщил Маас, будто прогноз погоды зачитывал. Проливные дожди, ветер и никакого снега на Рождество, как-то так.</p>
<p>– И как я выгляжу тоже не твое дело, – шмыгнул носом Трой. Выпрямился, проверил Сферу: она лежала в пакете и притворялась абсолютной ерундой, скульптурой из сувенирной лавки, клубком серебристой проволоки. Потом огляделся по сторонам: они стояли под Тынским Храмом, в маленьком закутке каменной арки, а мимо них проплывала толпа туристов, шумная, многоголосая и многоязыкая. От улицы их отделял железный забор высотой в человеческий рост, но Маас подошел к нему, немного поколдовал с замком и распахнул одну створку, выпуская Троя наружу.</p>
<p>– Это Пепел тебя научила? – а вот хренушки, так быстро не отделаешься. Ну и еще потому, что надо было постоять, дух перевести, поздравить себя с благополучным осуществлением первой половины плана и приготовиться к выполнению второй. Вспомнить, как дышать, ходить и лавировать в людском потоке, а еще и нужную улицу как-то отыскать.</p>
<p>– Она отлично справляется с замками, тут не поспоришь, – Маас вроде бы улыбался, но одними глазами, издевательски, наверное. Ну и пусть, все равно это не его Пепел минувшей ночью целовала. Все на самом деле произошло, не приснилось, и стоило только подумать об этом, как в груди потеплело. – Однако задолго до встречи с Эш Банк предоставил мне право беспрепятственного прохода по филиалам.</p>
<p>Отлично. Повезло-то как! Трой медленно отлепился от стены, двинулся на выход.</p>
<p>– Мы еще должны поговорить, какого хрена ты ее так называешь.</p>
<p>Маас вскинул брови, но тут же согласился.</p>
<p>– Непременно. Через час у Бенедикта?</p>
<p>– Через два, – потому что нужно было сначала найти то место, где он собирался спрятать Сферу, а потом еще как-то добраться до трактира. – Спасибо, – неохотно сказал Трой, остановившись напротив Мааса. Тот был ниже ростом, и смотреть на него сверху вниз было небольшим, но все-таки преимуществом.</p>
<p>– В любое время. Восхищаюсь людьми, которым нечего терять.</p>
<p>Еще пару дней назад все так и было, Трой бы согласился. Но сейчас вдруг оказалось, что терять очень даже есть что, и все, что он делал, было попыткой эту потерю предотвратить. Но он не стал разубеждать наемника, только кивнул и шагнул вперед.</p>
<p>Спустился со ступенек, нырнул в глубину – это было не намного страшнее приема у фэйри. Люди его не заметили: они шли по своим делам, разговаривали громко, смеялись. Что-то ели, какие-то печеные сладости и жареное на вертеле мясо, колбаски с чесноком, и запах горячего вина пропитал воздух, а еще аромат хвои – правильно, на Староместской должна быть елка. И ярмарка. Еще больше народа, чем в переулке, еще проще затеряться, сбить со следа тех, кто вздумает идти за ним.</p>
<p>Именно туда Трой и свернул, прижимая к груди коричневый бумажный пакет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пепел вертелась на месте, вздрагивала от каждого звяканья колокольчика, приподнималась на своем месте и вытягивала шею: нет, не он. И опять не он, а какая-то шумная компания. Очередная замерзшая парочка. Какие-то мужчины. Семья с ребенком.</p>
<p>– Хватит вертеться, – не выдержала Клаудиа. – Если твой мальчишка еще может что-то соображать, он придет.</p>
<p>Он может, хотела возмутиться Пепел, а как же иначе? Но тут же вспомнила, что Трой пытался сбежать неизвестно куда из дома в Кутна Горе, а до этого понятия не имел, какой сейчас день и год, и говорил непонятные вещи, и действовал странно…</p>
<p>– Он придет, – твердо сказала она, не разрешая себе сомневаться.</p>
<p>– Придет, – повторила Леа, поглаживая пальцем обод высокого стакана, куда Крис налил для нее коктейль – что-то темное, рубиново-красное, пахнущее малиной и летним зноем. В бокале у Клаудии коктейль был прозрачный, с пузырьками игристого вина и кусочком темного сахара на дне.</p>
<p>Пепел предпочитала пиво: темное, густое, Крис подмигнул ей и притащил откуда-то из задней комнаты целый кувшин настоящей вкуснятины. Вот еще удивительно – ведьмы мало того, что согласились прийти в трактир, так еще и чувствовали себя здесь как рыбы в воде! Клаудиа немедленно затребовала шницель, и побольше, так как позавтракать она не успела, Леа была больше настроена на обед, поэтому заказала обычный суп, а потом наступило время коктейлей. Пепел сама не заметила, как сгрызла целую тарелку гренок, обмакивая в соусы и запивая пивом.</p>
<p>А разговор был такой, что пиво оказалось очень кстати.</p>
<p>Нет, она понятия не имела, что Трой научился пользоваться своими способностями не только для того чтобы кого-нибудь убить. И нет, совершенно точно пошла на лодку она с ним по своей воле и занималась сексом тоже по собственному желанию, но спасибо, что спросили! Он не принуждал ее и не приказывал, и вообще вел себя нормально. Как обычно, если считать, что она узнала его хоть сколько-нибудь за те три дня, которые провела рядом год назад!</p>
<p>Он нервничал, это точно, они оба нервничали, а кто бы не нервничал на их месте?</p>
<p>– Пф-ф – пренебрежительно фыркнула Клаудиа, – поживешь с мое, девочка, повидаешь мужчин побольше и перестанешь так переживать перед каждым новым членом!</p>
<p>– Почему ты такая злая, – вздохнула Леа.</p>
<p>– Вот именно, – поддакнул Крис, который успевал и за стойкой хозяйничать, и блюда относить, и околачиваться поблизости, грея уши. – И вообще, это абсолютно нормально – волноваться перед такими моментами!</p>
<p>– С каких это пор ты стал экспертом в психологии? – поморщилась Пепел. – Хватит обсуждать мою личную жизнь!</p>
<p>– А что нам еще обсуждать? – всплеснула руками Леа. – Она у тебя наконец-то появилась, это нужно отпраздновать!</p>
<p>– Еще не привыкла? – с сочувствием спросил Крис у Пепел. – Похоже, непосредственность во всяких интимных вопросах – обычное состояние для тех, кто живет слишком долго. Наступает пресыщение, затем равнодушие, а потом занятия любовью превращаются в механическое трение плоти о плоть для достижения короткого пика удовольствия…</p>
<p>Клаудиа запустила в него скомканной салфеткой и скомандовала:</p>
<p>– А ну вали отсюда! Принеси еще маринованного сыра, раз заняться нечем!</p>
<p>– Но так происходит не со всеми, – Крис подмигнул, стряхнул салфетку на поднос с грязной посудой и отправился за сыром.</p>
<p>Пепел опять гадала, говорил ли он о чем-то связанным с маленьким пятнышком темноты на сердце или просто пытался ее поддержать.</p>
<p>Бенедикта сегодня не было видно – отправился решать какие-то важные дела, заговорщицки сообщил Крис, когда Леа спросила о трактирщике, но собирался вернуться до вечера. Она надеялась, Трой появится до того времени и сам все объяснит. Потому что она понятия не имела, что теперь нужно делать, как ко всему этому относиться: кланы фэйри и зимние королевы были не тем, с чем сталкиваешься каждый день!</p>
<p>А еще то, что Трой сделал. О чем рассказать пытался, но она отмахнулась. Никого не убил – уже хорошо, ей этого было предостаточно. Но теперь Пепел успела подумать обо всем как следует и начала сомневаться: если он использовал способности, то на ком? Почему не приказал Сафир его отпустить? Не разобрался со своими сверхъестественными родственничками раз и навсегда?</p>
<p>Все это было довольно запутанно.</p>
<p>– О, а вот и он, – сказала Клаудиа, и Пепел снова подскочила, уставилась на дверь – и слабо улыбнулась, когда Мааса увидела.</p>
<p>– Где Трой?</p>
<p>– И тебе тоже приятного аппетита, Эш, – Маас пробрался к их столику. – Добрый день, дамы, рад видеть вас снова в добром здравии.</p>
<p>– Где он?</p>
<p>Он уселся, махнул рукой Крису – как обычно, кружка пива, только светлого, а не темного, и гусиная печень с рисом, Пепел уже выучила, а Крис и подавно.</p>
<p>– Где полукровка?</p>
<p>– Ты мальчика нигде не забыл?</p>
<p>Ведьмы склонились к нему, спросив почти одновременно. Маас церемонно заправил салфетку за воротник и покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Дамы, вынужден сообщить, что ваш новый питомец слегка чудной.</p>
<p>Пепел громко застонала.</p>
<p>– Чудной? Это вежливый синоним для ебанутого? Куда он?.. Где ты его потерял?.. Или Сильверчейны…</p>
<p>– Нет-нет, он вполне самостоятельно может вляпаться в неприятности, – заверил Маас. Пожал руку Крису и принял от того бокал пива – обычного, из крана за стойкой. Пиво для друзей полагалось только Карлу и вот теперь Пепел, но Маас бы не в обиде, хотя не упускал случая съязвить на эту тему при Бенедикте. Тот злился, говорил гадости в ответ, и, в общем, за минувший год у них установились весьма крепкие отношения закадычных врагов.</p>
<p>– Что мальчику было нужно в Банке? – спросила Леа.</p>
<p>Маас сделал глоток пива, промокнул рот и отставил бокал.</p>
<p>– Я бы хотел, чтобы он все поведал сам, но, видимо, не судьба. Помните, утром я рассказывал про Сферу?</p>
<p>Они закивали: Пепел, обе ведьмы и присоединившийся к ним Крис.</p>
<p>– Он пошел в Банк и забрал ее, – объявил Маас. – Сказал, что спрячет в секретном месте.</p>
<p>– Хм-м-м, – задумчиво протянула Клаудиа. Посмотрела на Леа, потом на Пепел.</p>
<p>Возможно, это выглядит как необдуманный, рисковый маневр, но теперь у него есть хоть какой-то козырь. Хоть что-то, что может остановить Кобальта и его наемников от немедленного убийства, позволит выкроить время, поторговаться.</p>
<p>Ее эта была мысль или чужая, которую Круг старательно впихивал в голову, Пепел не знала. И понять не могла, что чувствует больше: страх за чокнутого придурка или облегчение? Он сдаваться не собирается, наоборот, будет бороться изо всех сил и обязательно выкрутится. И она поможет. Странно все: в прошлый раз Трой требовал ее помощи громко и навязчиво, а теперь все изменилось – если сам позволит. Если все-таки расскажет, что происходило весь этот прошедший месяц-год, если доверится ей.</p>
<p>Пепел пропустила тот момент, когда разговор переключился на фэйри. Черт возьми, она бы никогда не догадалась, что у Круга имеются настолько серьезные знакомства! Да это и не нужно было, она никогда особенно не была любопытна касательно имен клиентов и их статуса в каком бы то ни было мире. Платят деньги – отлично! Платят неприлично большие деньги за всякую хрень – еще лучше!</p>
<p>– Так что нам теперь делать с Троем? – выпалила она. Чего они тут все собрались, ну?..</p>
<p>Как оказалось, невовремя. Обе ведьмы и наемник повернулись к ней – Крис опять умчался смешивать кому-то коктейль, и они остались вчетвером.</p>
<p>– Эш, мы как раз сейчас обсуждаем возможности помочь твоему полукровке, – терпеливо разъяснила Клаудиа.</p>
<p>– Только делать это нужно достаточно аккуратно и тщательно рассчитывать ходы.</p>
<p>– В общем, нужно время, – подытожил Маас и неожиданно поморщился. – Тогда я предложу свои услуги Сильверчейнам и встречусь с Кобальтом. Это поможет немного узнать о его планах, плюс я все время буду в курсе…</p>
<p>– Весьма идиотский способ самоубийства, – произнес сварливый голос над головой. Бенедикт стоял совсем рядом: как-то умудрился подойти совсем бесшумно и теперь презрительно взирал на Мааса. И расслышал же как-то, несмотря на завесу тишины, которую Пепел набросила на их столик с самого начала! Или, возможно, это все потому, что трактир принадлежал ему: как хозяин, Бен прекрасно чуял всякое колдовство в этих стенах. – Хочешь сдохнуть героически – пойди утопись в реке, и то умнее будет.</p>
<p>Он развернулся на каблуках и направился в глубину трактира, оставив сказанное без объяснений. Маас долго смотрел ему в спину, а потом со вздохом заявил:</p>
<p>– Я его все-таки когда-нибудь убью.</p>
<p>– Попробуй, – проговорила Леа с улыбкой. – Мне кажется, его уже убивали много раз.</p>
<p>– Как и меня, – обронил Маас и снова вернулся к делам насущным. – Ладно, может быть, трактирщик и прав, соваться к Кобальту довольно опасно. Тогда, наверное, поступим иначе…</p>
<p>– Интересно, я когда-нибудь узнаю, кто ты такой? – вклинилась Пепел. Маас посмотрел на нее без улыбки и пообещал:</p>
<p>– Узнаешь.</p>
<p>– Мы должны понять, что полукровка умеет делать, – размышляла Клаудиа, не обращая на них никакого внимания. – Чтобы точно знать, можно ли этим пользоваться или все его фокусы заканчиваются на том, чтобы затыкать людям рот посреди разговора.</p>
<p>– Иногда это весьма полезно, – сказала Пепел и пожала плечами. – Не каждый умеет держать язык за зубами и вовремя промолчать.</p>
<p>– Справедливо, – согласилась Леа.</p>
<p>– А еще он может убивать людей, – на случай, если кто-нибудь забыл, напомнила Клаудиа.</p>
<p>– И фэйри, – добавил Маас, который был в курсе истории с Элизабет.</p>
<p>– Именно поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы мы тщательно исследовали его способности прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо серьезные действия. Проверили, на что он способен кроме убийств и балаганных трюков, и точно знали, когда начнем, что он будет действовать с нами заодно, а не играть в какую-то собственную игру!</p>
<p>– Он уже начал, – Пепел решительно встретила взгляд Клаудии. – И для него это никакая не игра, его убить могут!</p>
<p>– Если он не нападет первым, – заметила Леа. – Что? Ну что ты на меня смотришь так обиженно, Эшлин? Разве я не права?</p>
<p>– Права, – пробурчала Пепел. – Но…</p>
<p>– Убить кого-то – не так уж и сложно. Гораздо сложнее – превратить пустяковое заклятие в серьезное, высшего уровня, и обратить его против себя. Никто из нас не знает толком, на что он способен, поэтому для начала мы должны изучить как следует.</p>
<p>– Фэйри знают, – бросила Клаудиа. – Вы все видели царапины у него на шее, не отпирайтесь!</p>
<p>– Что они значат? – Пепел не только видела. Минувшей ночью она прикасалась к ним губами, трогала языком, будто от этого они могли зажить быстрее. Или Трою стало бы не так больно – и непонятно, с чего вдруг решила, что царапины болючие. Вроде и неглубокие совсем…</p>
<p>Ведьма недовольно скривилась.</p>
<p>– Поскольку я никогда не планировала разбираться в магии фэйри, могу только предположить: это защита.</p>
<p>– От кого? – Пепел уже ничего не понимала. – Сафир пыталась защитить его от Кобальта?..</p>
<p> – Вот еще! – Бенедикт снова подошел незаметно, и это уже начинало бесить.</p>
<p>– Я бы повесила тебе колокольчик на шею, трактирщик, – ощетинилась Клаудиа, но он только отмахнулся.</p>
<p>– Можешь попробовать. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию – сначала ад замерзнет, а потом Сафир будет защищать кого-то. Тем более от собственного отца, с которым, как говорят, они уже давно не ладят.</p>
<p>– Она его подставила, это логично, – завил Маас.</p>
<p>– И защищалась сама, – Леа отодвинула коктейль и потрогала кончиками пальцев собственную шею.</p>
<p>– А вот это уже ближе к истине, – Бен окинул их всех быстрым взглядом и остановился на Пепел. – Что ж, кажется, тебя можно поздравить с возвращением ходячей проблемы?</p>
<p>– Ну спасибо, – пробормотала она.</p>
<p>– Очень большая проблема, – повторила Леа, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Очень много силы. И защита должна быть мощной, чтобы эта сила случайно не задела при выбросе.</p>
<p>Пепел и понимала и не понимала, о чем они говорили. Сквозь связь, объединяющую Круг, пробивались лишь отголоски эмоций и мыслей. Леа и Клаудиа умели разговаривать друг с другом без слов, но подобное приходило только с опытом – должно пройти немало лет, прежде чем у нее тоже получится. Сейчас Пепел ощущала какую-то смутную тревогу – может, свою собственную, отраженную их совместным предвкушением грядущей заварушки. Или же ведьмы что-то знали. Пытались донести до нее, аккуратно подталкивали к принятию.</p>
<p>Очень большая проблема. Очень много силы. Сафир защищалась сама…</p>
<p>Дверь в трактир хлопнула, колокольчик звякнул.</p>
<p>Она его первая увидела – долговязая фигура в темной одежде, встрепанные белые волосы. Трой остановился на пороге, глянул сначала направо, потом налево, а Пепел уже давно вскинула руку и махала как одержимая, чтобы заметил. Скользнул взглядом, остановился, потом вернулся. Увидел ее по-настоящему, кивнул и начал пробираться к столику.</p>
<p>Он выглядел замерзшим. Каким-то ужасно уставшим, еле стоящим на ногах. Но тем не менее, когда Трой подошел к столу, на его лице появилась широкая улыбка.</p>
<p>– Даже гадать не буду, о чем вы разговаривали до того как я появился, и почему так резко замолчали, – он плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Маасом и напротив Пепел.</p>
<p>– Куда ты дел Сферу? – тут же спросила Клаудиа.</p>
<p>Трой хихикнул и покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Не-а. Это будет только мой секретик.</p>
<p>Бен подозвал официантку, и та подскочила к ним, шлепнула папку с меню на стол.</p>
<p>– Ты успел познакомиться с кем-то еще из Сильверчейнов кроме Кобальта и Сафир? – приступила к допросу Леа. Спрашивала мягко, но Пепел уже успела выяснить, чего стоит ее деликатность.</p>
<p>– Не особенно, – Трой листал страницы и скользил глазами по описаниям блюд ни на чем конкретно не останавливаясь. Кончик носа у него покраснел от холода, и острые края ушей тоже. Пепел представила, как выбирает ему шапку, а потом пытается заставить его эту самую шапку носить. Задача изначально безнадежная.</p>
<p>– Младший дом? – не отставала Леа. – Кто-то из кузенов?</p>
<p>– Эмили, – сообщил Трой, продолжая делать вид, что изучает меню. – Блондинка, на вид моего возраста. Она была с Сафир.</p>
<p>– Кто это? – нахмурилась Клаудиа, глянула на Мааса, но тот пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Впервые слышу это имя. Не то чтобы я много кого знал из клана… скорей всего, чья-то дальняя родственница.</p>
<p>– Может быть, внучка Анны?</p>
<p>– Вряд ли, Анна терпеть не может Реджину, а ты знаешь, как та дружна с Кобальтом…</p>
<p>– Тогда младшая сестра Лиона? У нее имя начинается на Э…</p>
<p>– Элеонора, и она выглядит как потасканая шлюха!</p>
<p>– Рекомендую запеченного карпа с овощами, – не выдержал Бенедикт. – Рыба свежая, только утром привезли.</p>
<p>– Ага, – с облегчением сказал Трой и отдал ему меню. Поймал взгляд Пепел и усмехнулся. – Только у меня денег нет. Судя по всему, ты снова платишь…</p>
<p>– Накормлю тебя ужином, а потом будешь должен, – выпалила она и тут же прикусила язык. Ну вот опять, что ж такое!</p>
<p>– Так, кажется, это надолго, – Бен оглядел ведьм, которые принялись перебирать всех общих знакомых, и Мааса, который оторопело их слушал. Тот поймал его взгляд, подхватил пустой бокал и заказал:</p>
<p>– Еще пива, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>– Непременно, – сквозь зубы буркнул трактирщик. – Я бы предложил что-то покрепче, но не предложу.</p>
<p>– Мне тоже что-нибудь попить, – запоздало попросил Трой, но Бен уже умчался. Непонятно было, услышал или нет.</p>
<p>Ведьмы, впрочем, скоро угомонились, снова вспомнили, что они тут собрались обсуждать план компании, а не отвратительные серьги с бирюзой, которые были на какой-то Сюзанне и абсолютно не подходили к платью, вопиющая безвкусица!</p>
<p>– Точно больше никого не помнишь? – спросила Клаудиа Троя. – Это могло бы хоть немного нам помочь.</p>
<p>– Я видел их на приеме, мельком, – неохотно признался он. – Не думал, что это будет важно.</p>
<p>– Нам нужно отыскать компромат на Чейнов, – пояснила Пепел. – Отвлечь Кобальта от охоты за тобой.</p>
<p>– И не забывайте о Сафир, – сказал Маас. – Вполне возможно, она действует отдельно от отца.</p>
<p>– Не беспокойтесь, – обронил Трой, – они все будут слишком заняты, пытаясь отыскать Сферу.</p>
<p>– Ага, как же, – Крис появился с подносом и принялся сгружать принесенную еду на стол. – Сафир наплевать на ваш клубок ниток, на Мэб, на клановые войны и прочую ерунду. Она всегда действовала и будет действовать исключительно в своих интересах.</p>
<p>Трой никак это не прокомментировал, был занят: хмуро взирал на высокий стакан с глинтвейном, который перед ним поставил Крис. Правильно, хоть согреется!</p>
<p>– Никто не пытается тебя отравить, – заверила Пепел. Трой закатил глаза и потянулся к стакану.</p>
<p>– Ага, – Леа нашла себе новую жертву. – Расскажи нам о Сафир. Ты, помнится, тоже встречался с ней.</p>
<p>Крис придвинул свободный табурет от соседнего столика, сел, прижал поднос к груди и прикусил губу.</p>
<p>– Я говорил, что она чокнутая сука?</p>
<p>– Много раз!</p>
<p>– А то, что она чокнутая сука-садистка? Хотела снять кожу с одной моей знакомой. Ее интересуют какие-то определенные части человеческого тела – вроде бы для какой-то коллекции, которую она собирает уже много лет, но я не уверен…</p>
<p>Он говорил дальше, рассказывал, как Мэб посадила Сафир в железную клетку, и как Бенедикт забрал ее, и как та попыталась сбежать. Пепел, которая частично знала эту историю, слушала не особенно внимательно. Наблюдать за Троем было интереснее.</p>
<p>Он сделал пару глотков горячего вина и отставил стакан. Принялся выбирать кости из рыбы, перекладывал овощи с места на место, разрезал на мелкие кусочки, но на самом деле – слушал очень внимательно. Просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то об этом знал. Затея совершенно напрасная, когда имеешь дело с ведьмами и колдунами.</p>
<p>– Ты видел эту коллекцию? – Клаудиа в принципе не знала слова деликатность.</p>
<p>Трой воспользовался предлогом и отложил вилку.</p>
<p>– Ну-у-у… Не так скучно, как в музее, но я бы предпочел вечеринку с хорошей музыкой, если кто-то хочет знать мое мнение! Побольше живых людей, если понимаете, о чем я, более отзывчивые собеседники…</p>
<p>– Зачем ей это? – Бенедикт снова нарисовался за его спиной. Уставился на Троя так, будто пытался взглядом ему затылок просверлить и антропомантией заняться, раскинуть на ближайшее будущее.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, она была настолько любезна, что посвятила какого-то полукровку в свои планы? – встал на защиту Маас.</p>
<p>– Почему бы и нет, – фыркнул трактирщик. – Сафир очень любит звук своего голоса, а еще любит считать себя самой умной.</p>
<p>– Не-а, – разочаровал их Трой и снова потянулся за глинтвейном. – Никаких объяснений, только бессмысленная жестокость и насилие! Похоже, у фэйри это просто генетическая черта какая-то, я не знаю! У кого-то веснушки и врожденное стремление во всем докопаться до правды, а у этих тварей – страсть все живое выпотрошить и присвоить!</p>
<p>– И тебя тоже? – поинтересовалась Леа.</p>
<p>Трой выпрямился, поставил локоть на стол и наклонился, чтобы видеть ее получше.</p>
<p>– Я фэйри наполовину, если ты вдруг забыла, ведьма, – припечатал он, и все это с очаровательной улыбкой. Глаза у него блестели, движения сделались более раскованными, свободными. Как он умудрился захмелеть от пары глотков вина Пепел отказывалась понимать, но результат был налицо.</p>
<p>– Какие-нибудь еще вопросы будут? Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь! – он откинулся на спинку скамьи и с вызовом глянул на Бенедикта. Тот долго ждать не заставил.</p>
<p>– О чем с тобой говорил Кобальт?</p>
<p>– Предлагал поиграть в шахматы. Я отказался, но не потому, что не умею, а потому, что решил: в подкидного дурака нам больше подойдет! Больше соответствует ситуации по интеллектуальному уровню, ну и зацените этот божественный сарказм!</p>
<p>– Кажется, это бесполезно, – поморщился Маас. – Он несет всякую ерунду.</p>
<p>– Это не ерунда, а искренние ответы на вопросы! – возмутился Трой. – Вы сами их задаете, а я просто отвечаю!</p>
<p>– Что ты умеешь? – спросила Леа. Негромко, глядя не на него, а в сторону, на милующуюся парочку за соседним столом. Те смеялись, таскали друг у друга с тарелок еду и делали селфи на телефон.</p>
<p>– Стойку на руках, – мгновенно выпалил Трой. – И могу завязать черенок от вишни языком во рту без рук! У вас есть вишня? У вас должны быть вишни!</p>
<p>– Кого-то он мне очень напоминает, – без улыбки сообщил Бенедикт. Они с Крисом обменялись понимающими взглядами, но продолжения не последовало.</p>
<p>– Я спрашивала о твоих способностях, – Леа не выглядела разозленной. Наоборот, подчеркнуто спокойно, почти безразличной. Спугнуть боялась? – Что ты умеешь кроме того, что продемонстрировал на лодке и того, о чем мы и так знали?</p>
<p>– Все! Что теперь, опять кинешь в меня проклятьем? Молчать я тоже умею, – Трой изобразил, как замыкает рот на замок и выбрасывает невидимый ключ. – Ни одного лишнего словечка! Послушно затыкаюсь и держу язык за зубами!</p>
<p>– Сейчас вернусь, – Пепел встала, протиснулась мимо Криса и ушла в туалет. Надоело слушать, как тупой придурок опять настраивает всех против себя, ну и просто нужно было выйти. Она очень надеялась, что они окончательно не разругаются друг с другом, пока ее не будет, никто не проклянет Троя – не стоило испытывать терпение Круга, это точно, – а Бенедикт не выставит их прочь, предварительно повздорив с Маасом, как это частенько случалось.</p>
<p>Или может, самой проклясть долбаного фэйри, пока не нарвался? Она мыла руки, разглядывала отражение в зеркале и решала, как поступить. Выдернуть Троя из-за стола под каким-нибудь предлогом – одежда, точно же, надо было ему хоть куртку какую-нибудь найти, а то точно простудится. Так будет лучше, так будет проще, а то ему действительно опять перепадет.</p>
<p>Пепел вытерла руки салфеткой, развернулась к двери и в этот момент он ворвался. Даже говорить ничего не стал, подхватил ее лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Скользнул в рот языком, толкнулся так глубоко и жадно, будто от этого его жизнь зависела. И Пепел ответила, вцепилась покрепче, царапая пальцы о жесткий узор на сюртуке, вжалась в него – горячий, твердый, пахнущий вином и корицей. Целовал так, будто хотел трахнуть ее рот: напористо, яростно, и тут же отстранялся, зализывал там, где мгновение назад пытался прикусить.</p>
<p>Голова от него закружилась мгновенно, коленки задрожали. Трой почувствовал это, развернул ее и приподнял, усадил на столешницу рядом с раковиной. Развел ноги, сам устраиваясь между ними, скользнул пальцами по бедрам, задирая юбку, и спустился губами по шее, продолжая выцеловывать каждый миллиметр кожи, прихватывать губами, языком узоры выводить.</p>
<p>– Какого хрена ты творишь, – выдохнула Пепел, как только вспомнила, как говорить. Надо бы оттолкнуть, напомнить, где они находятся, но: одна ее рука была у него в волосах, притягивая ближе, еще ближе, другая рука – на заднице, колено закинуто на его бедро, а между ногами сделалось горячо и мокро за считанные секунды.</p>
<p>– Собираюсь сделать тебе хорошо, – отозвался он, и тот же голову вскинул – лохматый, с алыми пятнами на щеках, глаза блестят еще сильнее, чем раньше. – Не нравится?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа она снова его к себе притянула. Поцеловала, задыхаясь, потерлась об него, подаваясь вверх, чтобы ощутить твердость его члена сквозь слои одежды.</p>
<p>Трой удивленно охнул, потом прижался ртом к ее шее, зашарил руками под кардиганом, под блузой, пытаясь до кожи добраться, потом передумал, стиснул грудь, смял пальцами и еще ближе бедрами прижался.</p>
<p>Она выпила достаточно пива, чтобы опьянеть, но цедила свою выпивку достаточно медленно, закусывала мясом и хлебом, а еще была напряжена все время, так что пьяной не стала. Полминуты назад уж точно ничего такого. Но он появился – и будто бы заразил ее своей хмельной одержимостью, зацеловал, обжигая каждым прикосновением.</p>
<p>Отвлек.</p>
<p>Его язык был у Пепел во рту, его рука поглаживали грудь, большим пальцем безошибочно цепляя сосок, а его член был совсем рядом, она трогала его сквозь ткань брюк, и Трой тихонько постанывал, толкаясь в ее ладонь. Напоминая, как было бы хорошо, если бы он оказался внутри нее прямо сейчас. Нет, ну а что? Сломать защелку на двери – плевое дело, она сама потом и починит в момент, всего-навсего очередной замок. Позволить Трою стянуть колготки вместе с трусиками, расстегнуть пуговицы у него на ширинке – или крючки, что там было, неважно, – скользнуть ладонью в теплоту, нащупывая гладкий, длинный член, коснуться набухшей влажной головки. Направить его в себя, туда, где после прошлой ночи еще ныло сладко, снова почувствовать себя заполненной до краев. Уцепиться за его плечи, позволить трахнуть себя прямо здесь, в туалете ресторана посреди белого дня.</p>
<p>Может, гребаные фэйри источали какой-то афродизиак? Что-то было в их слюне, в запахе, в капельках пота на коже? Или только этот конкретный так мог? Других Пепел не знала, сравнить не было возможности. От этого оторваться не могла: целовала его лицо, губы, щеки, глаза. Водила по острому краю уха: языком, носом, пыталась вынюхать, чем он пахнет, что так насыщенно и ярко, и не могла выделить никаких чужих ароматов, только его, мужской и терпкий, ничего лишнего.</p>
<p>Она хотела его так, что в низу живота все переворачивалось, дрожало в нетерпении – давай же! Сделай это! Скорее!</p>
<p>Отвлек от всего.</p>
<p>Пепел поцеловала его еще раз, в рот, мокро и грязно, прихватила нижнюю губу, пососала ее и отпустила. И после этого задала вопрос:</p>
<p>– Почему ты ничего не ешь?</p>
<p>Надо отдать Трою должное, он замер всего на миг, такой крошечный, что можно было не заметить.</p>
<p>– Я ем, – сообщил он как ни в чем не бывало, сполз вниз и прижался ртом к ее шее. Облизал языком ямку, где бился пульс, выдохнул шумно и горячо, царапал короткой щетиной.</p>
<p>– Ты ни хрена не ешь. Думаешь, что такой умный, размазываешь еду по тарелке, притворяешься и ничего не съедаешь. Какие-то крошки, но они не считаются. Ни вчера в доме, ни на лодке, и теперь тоже – я все вижу. И они видят, вот только спрашивать не спешат. Ты хочешь есть, тебя повело от этого долбаного глинтвейна, потому что ты голодаешь, но я ни хрена не понимаю – почему. Можешь мне сказать?</p>
<p>– Я ем, правда, – начал Трой, но Пепел толкнула его рукой в грудь.</p>
<p>– Не смей мне врать. Надоело!</p>
<p>Он отодвинулся, посмотрел на нее совершенно несчастными глазами.</p>
<p>– Мне не хочется?</p>
<p>– Попытайся еще раз, – твердо сказала Пепел.</p>
<p>– Давай я объясню позже? – рискнул он. – Мы тут вроде как немного заняты… – его рука снова легла на ее ногу, погладила лодыжку и двинулась вверх. И смотрел Трой жалобно, умоляюще почти, и она чуть не сдалась. Чуть-чуть.</p>
<p>– Так значит, объяснение все же существует! – Пепел дрыгнула ногой, скидывая его руку. – Никаких, нахрен, попозже! Я хочу все знать сейчас!</p>
<p>Он сжал губы, лицо сделалось недовольное, разочарованное.</p>
<p>– Вернемся обратно, и я поем, – предложил он и дернул плечом, мол, невелика забота! Снова наклонился к ней, попытался поцеловать, но Пепел не далась.</p>
<p>– Какого. Хрена. Ты не ешь, – отчеканила и вцепилась в него. Ногами, руками, чтобы не вырвался, пока не объяснит.</p>
<p>Трой постоял так немножко: лица его она не видела, только кончики волос щекотали кожу. Рука, которая прежде ласкала грудь, сползла ниже, устроилась у нее на боку, а другой рукой он оперся об стену. А потом тихо произнес:</p>
<p>– Я могу приказать им замолчать. Как на хаусботе сегодня утром. Всем – твоим ведьмам, наемнику, Бенедикту и Крису. Всему трактиру.</p>
<p>Что-то подобное она и подозревала, заранее готовилась, так что сюрпризом это не стало. Однако он продолжал:</p>
<p>– Могу приказать тебе снять всю одежду. Стать на колени. Могу сделать так, что ты сейчас выйдешь отсюда, возьмешь нож на кухне и будешь резать себя. Отрежешь себе пальцы, выколешь глаза. И будешь считать это нормальным, у тебя даже мысли не возникнет сопротивляться. Я могу всех убить, а сам буду стоять и смотреть, и даже кричать не придется – шепотом скажу. Вот что она сделала. Ты хотела знать, что случилось? Она меня научила. Подвела и направила, и все показала.</p>
<p>Ладно. Предположим. То, как он говорил это – низким голосом, почти касаясь ее тела губами при каждом слове, заставляло кожу покрываться мурашками. От возбуждения Пепел опьянела за считанные секунды, но это было что-то совершенно иное. Все крошечные волоски на коже встали дыбом, точно наэлектризованные, во рту пересохло. И нет, это вовсе не страх был, она не боялась Троя даже когда он говорил все эти ужасные вещи. Не могла бояться просто потому, что, ну, это же ведь Трой был! Ее полукровка, фэйри, которого она на себе тащила из Хранилища, который писал ей записки в блокноте, с которым они однажды накурились вместе и пили дрянное вино, который помогал ей воровать в магазинах, который сегодня утром встал перед ней, защищая от Мааса, который… ну, в общем, она не собиралась его бояться. Несмотря ни на что.</p>
<p>– Она научила управляться с этим… со способностями, – кажется, он облизал губы, Пепел не увидела, но почувствовала. – Не только в критической ситуации, с адреналином и прочим, а когда угодно. Ты была права, это работает. Это действительно зависит от меня, и вот она… помогла отыскать правильный подход.</p>
<p>– Трой… – нерешительно позвала Пепел, но он резко мотнул головой, останавливая.</p>
<p>– Ты же хотела все знать? Потом им расскажешь, чтобы я не повторял! – он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели, но спустя мгновение снова начал говорить. – Для того чтобы пользоваться этим, нужна энергия. Как для твоих заклинаний, ты же знаешь, тебя этому, наверное, давным-давно научили, в первую очередь. Если я буду меньше есть, энергии будет меньше. Я не смогу сделать что-то, если… если даже… не смогу никого… тебя…</p>
<p>Она обняла его, вцепилась яростно и выпалила:</p>
<p>– Ты придурок! Идиот самый настоящий! Ты боишься, и поэтому решил уморить себя голодом? Если теперь ты можешь контролировать свои способности, то какого хрена приказывать мне что-то, что ты бы сам посчитал неправильным, а? Мне, кому бы то ни было еще – ты же все соображаешь и сам! Я не верю, что ты ни с того ни с сего захочешь сделать мне больно или унизить или еще что! Эта чудовищная, совершенно дурацкая хрень с голодовкой не сработает! Точнее, она сработает – ты себя измучаешь!</p>
<p>– Это мое тело, – упрямо сообщил он и уткнулся ей в плечо. – Что хочу, то и делаю!</p>
<p>– Псих ненормальный! Ты хочешь, чтобы я сама запихала тебе еду в горло? Ты дождешься, недоумок, я это точно сделаю! Буду с ложечки тебя кормить, потому что ты идиот! – слов не осталось, и Пепел пихнула его рукой, чтобы тут же притянуть еще ближе, вжаться плотнее. Теперь уже она Троя обнимала, держала его, будто он мог выскользнуть, исчезнуть. – Не вздумай больше так делать, слышишь? Я не хочу из-за тебя волноваться, переживать не собираюсь! Я знаю, что ты мне вреда не причинишь, придурок! Поэтому прекрати! Ну прекрати, хватит уже!..</p>
<p>Плечо у нее промокло от слез, но он ни звука не издал.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, – шепотом повторила Пепел, глядя в стену сухими глазами.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>